Team SUSN
by Sai Kunai Blade
Summary: You've HOPEFULLY read RWB-Sai and now of my sister's team, so now it's their turn to take center stage. Let's see how much differently they handle situations than my team does. They may not be team BDSS, but they sure as hell aren't any less badass.
1. Chapter 1

"Finally! It's about time Sai gave us a story." Serena said.

"Alright! Everyone gets to see how badass team SUSN is!" Umbra agreed with a howl at the end.

"Yay..." Naomi cheered quietly.

"Oh, come on, Naomi, lighten up a bit! Let's hear some passion in that cheer!" Selene encouraged.

"Yay." She tried again, only a bit louder.

"Louder!" Serena said.

"YAY." She said, about as loud as a normal person talks.

"LOUDER!" Her 3 teammates shouted with an echo.

She took a deep breath as if she was finally about to let out a good, loud cheer, then- " _Yay!"_ She tried, but was no louder then the last time, causing her team to face-vault. "Too loud?" She asked.

"Well, at least nothing else can go wrong." Umbra said.

Across town...

The old man who runs the dust shop just finished putting up a big banner above the place, saying it was newly re-opened after the break-in. But just as he got down from the ladder, he was knocked down when a girl with tan skin and green, shoulder-length hair and red eyes bumped into him. She giggled a bit at this before speaking. "Excuse me. Sorry, I'm not really from around here." She said, helping him up. "Um, would you mind pointing me in the direction of this shop?" She asked, holding up a card. He looked at it, smiling and nodding. She then walked away as they both waved goodbye, a guy with gray hair dressed in gray waited around the corner for her. She started walking past when he spoke up.

"I knew you were lost." He said.

"Mercury." She said as she walked back up to him. "I will seriously pay you to SHUT UP." She said, holding the card out in his face.

"That's not your money." He said, shaking his head.

"But it could be yours for five minutes of silence." She said.

"Hmm... No deal." He said.

She groaned at this, throwing the money to the ground. "Fine." She said, walking off.

He laughed at this. "You want me." He said, following her. They continued on for a while until he spoke up again. "So, how much further?" He asked.

"Just a few blocks." She answered.

"Ugh, this place is so dull!" He groaned.

"I kinda like it. Tall buildings, diverse culture-" She started.

"And nice, dopey people who are easy to pickpocket." He finished.

"That's EVERY city." She said.

"Ooh, Emerald! Master thief! Please don't take my money! I barely have enough to get by." He played out a small scene, to which she groaned and walked past him, continuing on. He sighed at this. "You're no fun today." He said, following her.

After a while, they finally entered a rather darkly lit book store. Mercury stopped to look at some books near the front as Emerald walked up to the front desk and rang the bell. "Be right there!" The shopkeep shouted back. He then came out from the back room with a huge stack of books in both arms. He kinda looked all scruffy like Wolverine. He had the sideburns at least. "Welcome to Tukson's book trade! Home to every book under the sun." He said, setting them down and walking up to the desk. "How may I-" He started, before pausing for a minute when he saw her. "How may I help you?" He asked.

"Just browsin'." Mercury asked, closing the book he had.

"Actually, I was wondering: do you have any copies of 'The Thief and The Butcher'?" She asked (Hmm... I wonder if that's an actual book?).

"Yes we do." He said.

"That's great!" She said.

"Would you... like a copy?" He asked somewhat awkwardly, since she didn't directly ask for a copy after asking if he had it.

"No. Just wondering." She asked (Why would you wonder if you're not gonna get the book?). At that same moment, Mercury closed a book rather hard.

"Ooh, ooh! What about, 'Violet's Garden'? In paperback?" She asked (I always preferred hardback, myself. Considering the animals I have around my house, paperbacks don't last that long).

"He's got it. Hardback, too." Mercury said, holding it up.

"Ooh. Options are nice." She said, looking as if she was thinking (within reason. Too much options are a pain in the ass).

"Eh. No pictures." Mercury said, closing it hard again and dropping it, then looking at Tukson. "Hey, got any comics?" He asked.

"Near the front." He answered.

"No, wait! What about... 'Third Crusade'?" Emerald asked.

Tukson's smile then faded at that moment. "Um... I don't believe we carry that one." He said.

Mercury then slammed another book closed. "Oh..." He said as if something was wrong.

"What was this place called again?" Emerald asked, leaning on the desk.

"Tukson's book trade." Tukson answered.

"And you're Tukson?" She asked.

"That's right." He asked.

"So then I take it you're the one who came up with the catchphrase?" She asked.

"Yes." He said.

"And what was it again?" Mercury asked.

Tukson let out a sigh before answering. "Tukson's book trade, home to every book under the sun." He answered.

"Every book EXCEPT 'The Third Crusade'." Mercury replied.

"It's just a catchphrase." He said.

"It's false-advertising." Mercury retorted.

"You shouldn't make a promise you can't keep, Tukson." Emerald said (Oh, shit's about to go down!). At this moment, Mercury began turning off the lights. "I hear you're planning on leaving, Tukson. Your brothers in the White Fang wouldn't be happy to hear that. And neither are we." She said. At this point, Mercury had turned off all the lights (Wait a minute, this guy's a faunus, why are you turning off the lights? He has night-vision, that's a bad idea!). "You know who we are, don't you?" She asked.

"Yes." He answered solemnly (←Holy shit, I spelled it right!).

"And you know why we're here?" She asked.

"Yes." He replied.

"So... Are you going to fight back?" She asked as Mercury approached.

There was a pause for a moment before... "Yes!" He answered readily, growing Sabertooth claws and jumping up on the desk as the two teens stepped back. He swiped at Emerald, who ducked, then looked up to see Mercury, who had backed up further, who then took a step forward and delivered a powerful-looking side kick to Tukson's face. Everything went white after that (you know he dead...).

The two of them then walked out, Emerald stretching before looking at Mercury, who was reading a magazine or comic. ""What's with that?" She asked.

"Eh. I like its pictures." He answered.

Back at school...

Team SUSN read the above and looked at their faunus teammate. "I think something went wrong." Selene said, to which Umbra shrugged, laughing nervously with her wolf ears drooped a bit. They were now in the lunch room, sitting across from 3 of the 4 members of team RWBY, their leader nowhere to be seen. Serena was sitting across from Weiss, Naomi beside her on the left with no one across from her, Selene to her right across from Blake and Umbra a little to the right across from Yang, out of her way as Nora tossed her small food to catch in her mouth in mid-air, pause tho. Speaking of Blake, she was looking in her journal at a picture of her old partner in the White Fang, Adam, until Yang pushed up against her.

"Whatcha doin'?" She asked.

"Nothing, just going over notes from last semester." She said, closing the journal, Weiss trying to peek at it before she closed it.

"Why worry about your notes? Classes start tomorrow. Today is about doing whatever you want and having fun before we have to worry about boring school stuff." Umbra said, gnawing on a bone from the remains of her lunch to get all the marrow and edible tasty stuff out of it she could.

"W-well it might be a good idea to stay ahead on your studies so you don't forget anything." Naomi threw in.

"You know, I still need a new chew toy, so unless you want to volunteer, don't be trying to get me studying." Umbra said, causing the kabuto-wearing girl to cling to Serena in fear.

Yang caught a grape Nora tossed to her, before turning back to her teammate. "Lame." She said.

"I can't help but think that's a choking hazard." Naomi said cautiously, afraid Yang would have a similar reaction to Umbra about studying..

"Yeah, be careful how you catch that stuff, Yang." Selene said.

"Pause tho." Serena said, popping out from behind one of her shoulders.

We look over to the table team JNPR is sitting at to see 3 of their 4 members sitting like regular people with their food, Nora with a straw and a bunch of grapes in front of her. She giggled before shooting another one to Yang, pause again (so many pause moments right now!), which she caught, eating it and giving Nora a thumb's up.

Suddenly, Ruby appeared from nowhere, slamming down a MASSIVE binder full down in front of everyone, much to their surprise. It was marked as "Best Day Ever Activities". Ruby then cleared her throat before speaking. "Sisters! Friends! Weiss-" She started.

"Hey!" Weiss complained at that.

"It's about as much as you deserve." Umbra said.

Ruby then continued. "4 score and 7 minutes ago, I had a dream." She said.

"Ruby, a score is 20 years. You haven't even BEEN ALIVE for a score, much less 4." Serena said.

"This oughta be good." Yang said, then catching another grape.

"Why do I now fear for our mortal well-being?" Selene asked.

"Give her a chance, babe." Serena said, putting an arm around Selene's shoulders and resting her head on the closest shoulder.

"It could be fun!" Umbra said.

"Ruby's idea of fun worries me..." Naomi said.

"A dream that one day, the 4 of us would come together as a team, then be joined by our friends and have the most fun anyone has ever had EVER!" She asked.

"Considering our situation here, I don't think we could have THAT much fun." Selene said.

"No harm in trying!" Serena said positively.

Weiss looked at the giant binder for a moment before realizing something. "Did you steal my binder?" She asked.

"I am not a crook." Ruby answered.

"That would be a yes." Umbra said.

"What are you talking about?" Blake asked with a small chuckle.

"I'm talking about kicking off a semester with a bang!" She said.

"I don't really like bangs. I like quieter things." Naomi said, shrinking a bit.

"I always kick my semester off with a YANG." Yang made a terrible pun, looking around for someone to laugh, but no one, not even Selene, who would've laughed to support Yang, did. Nora then threw an apple, which bounced off Yang's forehead, pause.

"Boo!" Nora booed.

"Guys, it's been a good two weeks and with the tournament at the end of the year, our second semester is going to be great, but classes start back up tomorrow." Ruby said.

"Yeah. The short break we had has gone by so fast." Serena said sadly.

"And then, first thing tomorrow morning is Professor Port's class." Selene groaned.

"Oh, come on, girls, liven up a bit! We've still got about 18 hours before we have to worry about that." Umbra said, wrapping her arms around her teammates shoulders.

"Which is why I've taken the opportunity to schedule a series of wonderful events for us today." Ruby finished happily.

"Sounds like a fun time." Umbra said.

"I don't know whether to be proud or scared of what you have in store." Weiss said as Yang threw an apple back at Nora.

"I'm leaning towards scared." Naomi said.

"I don't know, I think I might sit this one out." Blake said.

"Sit out or not, I think however we spend this last day, we should do it as a TEAM." Weiss said.

"Oh, my god, it's the sign of the apocalypse! Weiss is thinking of someone besides herself!" Serena said worriedly.

She then stood up as Yang looked at Nora worriedly and shook her head and hands. "I for one think that-" Weiss started, before they heard Nora.

"I got it!" She called out, a pie flying into Weiss' face. They all looked at Weiss in shock, then back to the table where Nora, Pyrrha and Jaune were in slight shock and Ren had his face in his hands... Nora then pointed to him.

Outside...

Sun was walking with a friend of his as he brought him to meet us. "Man, that's harsh." The dude said.

"Yeah, so then we were all fighting side-by-side, super fast! And I threw a banana at a guy, which sounds gross, but it was AWESOME." Sun explained.

"Nice." The dude said.

"Right? And the best part is: she's a faunus." He said, but then covered his mouth. "But that's a secret, okay?" He asked.

"Got it." The dude replied.

"And not a 'I'm gonna go tell Scarlet the second Sun turns his back' secret, I'm talking SECRET secret." Sun said.

"Whoa, chill out, man, okay? I got it." The dude said.

"I just don't wanna screw this up, you know? He asked as they continued walking, not seeing the splattered food or the Jaune getting thrown into the walls as they walked by. "The people here are the coolest! No offense, you know?" He stopped to check.

"None taken." His friend replied.

"Okay, they're just in here. I'm really excited for you to meet them, so be cool, okay? You're gonna be cool, right?" He asked.

"Dude..." His buddy asked, standing there to show off his cool image, his teeth flashing.

Back in the lunch room...

"Ugh, some annoying character who's useless for most of the show just flashed his teeth. I hate when they do that." Serena said, breaking the 4th all as she smashed a pie into Cardin's face hard enough to leave his face imprinted in the aluminum base of the pie.

Back with them...

"Good point." Sun said, nodding. They burst into the lunchroom and were either amazed or shocked to see the food fight of epic proportions that had now dwindled down to teams RWBY and JNPR, everyone running for their lives as Nora stood tall, laughing maniacally on a giant stack of tables made into a make-shift castle. "I'm queen of the castle~! I'm queen of the castle~!" She sang triumphantly.

Team SUSN was also in the room behind cover. "This is the kind of excitement we needed!" Umbra howled.

"Why a food fight? I hate getting dirty AND wasting food." Naomi pouted.

"Well, now we can make sure you have some fun. Just keep on the move!" Selene told her.

"This is insanity! And I LIKE IT!" Serena said with an evil grin.


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby then stomped on the table, holding a milk carton in one hand, pointing at her opponents with the other. "Justice will be swift! Justice will be painful!" She started, crushing the milk carton. "It will be DELICIOUS!" She shouted, the rest of her team getting behind her and letting out a war cry in approval.

"Off with their heads!" Nora ordered, jumping down from her castle in front of another table full of watermelons.

"Team! Divide and Conquer!" Serena shouted, rushing at team RWBY.

"Right behind you, baby!" Selene said, quickly following her leader/girlfriend.

"Then it looks like we get team JNPR!" Umbra said eagerly, howling and rushing in.

"If I get dirty, Serena's paying for my dry cleaning bill." Naomi grumbled, rushing in along with her faunus teammate.

Ren then ran at and flipped over a tray with 3 watermelons on it, stomping on the edge of it, sending the watermelons into the air, allowing him to throw a round kick to send them at the two charging girls. Jaune, rather impressively for him, ran and dove at one large watermelon, did a headstand on it while grabbing it with his hands, landed on his feet and hurled it at his opponents. Pyrrha, the most plainly out of the whole group, simply lobbed the two watermelons at the opposite team. Nora then flipped over the table with all the watermelons on it, sending them all flying at her opposition.

"Anti-aircraft fire!" Umbra announced, grabbing a large bowl full of popcorn seeds, dumping it into her mouth and spitting them at the watermelons in midair, easily shattering as Naomi ran to a pile of 3 discarded trays.

"Incoming!" She said as she picked up the first one and hurled it at Jaune, hitting him in the chest and sending him flying. She then grabbed the remaining two and rushed in as Ren rolled over a table, picking up two of those stalk onion things Farfetch'd carry around, the two engaging in an intense duel.

"Ren!" Pyrrha and Nora both said, rushing in to help their teammate, Nora with a steel pipe stabbed into a watermelon as a crude version of her war hammer and Pyrrha with a baguette. Both rushed in and swung at the samurai girl, but Pyrrha soon found herself stopped by Umbra, holding a baguette as long as her body with one hand, stopping her attack, her other hand holding out a squirt bottle of ketchup, which she sprayed into Nora's face, blinding the energetic girl and taking her off-balance.

"The warrior princess versus the alpha wolf female. Let's see who wins!" Umbra smirked, pushing Pyrrha back a bit, spinning around before holding it like her naginata.

"Thanks for the assist!" Naomi said without looking away from Ren, the two of them seeming to be evenly matched until Naomi stomped on his toes, taking his focus off her for a second, allowing her to send one of the trays up between his legs into his crotch, his eyes widening and the two stalks falling from his hands. "Ooh, low blow, Naomi." Umbra said, wincing.

"Whatever wins the fight!" Naomi said in a serious tone, her previous shyness completely gone as she tossed the other tray into the air, pulling back her hand and thrusting it forward just as it fell in front of Ren's face, slamming it into his face and sending him flying into the back wall.

"I couldn't agree more!" Umbra smirked, unleashing a lightning-fast barrage of thrusts towards Pyrrha, who managed to block all of them and finding enough of an opening to dodge and swing her baguette sword upward to knock Umbra off-guard and strike at her, but the wolf faunus jumped, her smirk growing. Pyrrha hadn't realized her plan: her previous attacks weakened the integrity of the redhead's baguette. She rushed forward with one more fast and powerful thrust attack, breaking the weakened baguette in half as Pyrrha attempted to block, Umbra's baguette slamming into her chest and knocking her down as well. "That's why I'm the alpha wolf." She said triumphantly.

"Well I'm queen of the castle!" Nora shouted, back in the fight, her face now red from anger instead of ketchup, Naomi threw her last tray at Nora like a badass ninja throwing a kunai, but the orange-haired girl blocked it with the metal side of her weapon, spinning, swinging and slamming the watermelon end into silver-haired girl, sending her into the wall behind her (the right side wall). "Wolves are never very tough without their pack!" Nora taunted, swinging the melon hammer down at the faunus, who blocked it and held it a good distance above her face.

"The lone wolf is still pretty dangerous on her own!" Umbra said, bringing up her leg and managing to kick Nora in the stomach enough to knock her back, but she quickly recovered and managed to defend, spinning her weapon around in an attempt to attack while still defending, Umbra managing to deflect the attacks and keep herself safe until Nora suddenly slowed, spinning and swinging much harder than she previously had, knocking the wolf girl back so she slammed into the window behind her just to Naomi's left, sending cracks through the entire thing. Nora rushed in for the finishing blow, but Naomi, just having gotten up, noticed the discarded ketchup bottle Umbra had previously tripped up the war hammer wielder with, stomping on it and spraying a stream of ketchup in front of Nora's feet, causing her to slip, leaning back with one leg in the air, desperately trying to get her balance back. Umbra smirked and used this opportunity to swing at Nora's still-grounded leg, knocking her off it and causing her to do a front flip, crashing into and breaking through the cracked window.

"Great teamwork and I'm not even that dirty!" Naomi said happily.

"Yeah, we did good. Now let's see what the happy couple can do against team RWBY." Umbra said, looking to the other fight.

While their fight had been going on, the two vampire/demons were waging a war just as intense against the titular team.

"You're going down! I'm not gonna go easy on you because you're my boyfriend's sister!" Yang said as she rushed in, armed with turkeys on her fists in place of her gauntlets, rushing at Selene.

"Wouldn't mean anything if you did!" She retorted, grabbing two broken Farfetch'd stalks and stabbed them into the sides of a couple baguettes, turning them into crude tonfas. The two closest girls to Damion then duked it out, Yang throwing a right haymaker, which Selene blocked with her left tonfa, delivering a front kick to Yang's chest, staggering her a bit. Yang threw a left straight, which Selene turned to the left to dodge, throwing a right strike at Yang's head, which the brawler countered with another right haymaker. Selene was a bit shocked at this, but then smirked, repositioning her back (left) foot, turning her upper body to the left and bringing her left elbow back, driving the tonfa into the left side of Yang's ribs, causing her to step back and double over, Selene tossing her weapons into the air and delivering a double palm strike to the blond beauty's face, sending her flying back into Ruby, but not before Blake jumped over her and dived down at Damion's younger sister with two baguettes in hand. "Crap!" She said, raising her arms in front of her face to block the attack with her forearms, but it never came.

"I don't think so!" Serena said, appearing in front of her girlfriend in an instant deflecting the two baguettes with a small round tray you put small pizzas on in her left hand, then spinning in a complete 360 and swinging her right hand, slamming another pizza tray into the side of Blake's head, knocking her against the wall beside them.

"Nice save." Selene said with a smile, then then looked behind her girlfriend. "Now time for me to return the favor!" She said, quickly moving Serena behind her, catching her bread tonfas and blocking as Ruby surfed on a tray towards them and slammed her legs behind the tray into Selene's makeshift weapons and managing to push the speedster back, causing her to do a backflip in mid-air and land expertly in a crouched position.

"Okay, try this!" Ruby said, getting into a racer position and rushing forward with her Semblance.

"Hey, no fair using your Semblance! We're just supposed to be using food and trays!" Selene said urgently.

"If she's using hers, I'm using mine!" Serena said, pushing her arms forward and unleashing an incredibly powerful burst of wind that countered the vortex-creating rush Ruby attempted, creating a miniature tornado between the two team leaders and dragging them both in, where they attempted to fight against the wind current and each other, still armed with their trays, until they both used their semblances again to rush towards each other, creating a massive change in the wind currents that sent them both flying, Ruby slamming into the front wall and Serena crashing and rolling into a large pile of tables into the middle of the room.

"Serena!" Selene said, rushing in to help her girlfriend.

"Ruby!" Yang said worriedly, sliding forward and catching her unconscious little sister bridal style. "Oh, it's over now!" She said angrily, getting up.

Selene dropped to her knees as Serena dragged her upper body out from under the pile of tables. "Are you okay?!" She asked.

"Don't worry about me. Finish this fight." My sister said weakly through a grunt of pain, passing out.

"No! We need you, don't leave us!" Selene pleaded.

"It's no use. She's down for now. She wants us to keep going, so let's keep going!" Umbra said, putting her hand on Selene's shoulder as Naomi rushed in, once again armed with her double trays. Blake rushed in and grabbed an insanely long rope of sausage links, which she swung like a whip towards Naomi, who held the trays out to the sides, jumped into the air while spinning, becoming much like helicopter blades, slicing through the link and rushing forward, holding both trays downwards, her arms behind her, before she reached Blake and swung upwards, uppercutting the black-haired ninja into the air, at which point she threw both trays into her, sending her flying into the wall behind her, falling a good distance and landing in a large pile of stuff, passing out.

"Two down, two to go!" She smirked, but then looked down, the smirk immediately vanishing as Weiss was right in front of her, thrusting a swordfish outward, slamming it into her and sending her flying.

"That's our score, too." She said confidently.

"Then let's change the score in our favor!" Umbra said rushing in, the two stabbing outwards at each other, occasionally attempting slashing attacks, but neither one was truly gaining any ground. Eventually, Umbra swung upwards, which Weiss blocked and now had an opening to strike at the faunus girl. But with masterful skill, speed and reflexes, Umbra spun her baguette naginata and brought it downward at an angle on the nose of Weiss' swordfish, planting both weapons in the ground, at which point, using her bread weapon for support, Umbra jumped and planted both feet into Weiss' chest, sending her flying back a few feet and skidding across the ground to Yang, who looked at her 3 incapacitated teammates around her. "That makes 3. One to go." She said.

Yang looked up at her, her eyes now red as she slammed her turkey-covered fists together. "I'll have the same score in a second." She said, rushing in, throwing a left hook and effortlessly breaking Umbra's baguette in half before throwing a right haymaker, sending her flying, shattering the pile of tables on top of Serena and slamming into a soda machine in the back, bringing her down.

Selene looked shocked that her team was brought down so fast, but then looked at Yang, just as serious as the blond brawler was. "Well, we may not be the leaders of our team, but we're definitely the toughest to bring down." She said.

"Yeah, now let's see who's tougher." Yang said, the two of them rushing in. They managed to counter each other perfectly blow for blow. Selene managed to throw a low kick to the back of Yang's left leg, bringing her down on that knee. She prepared to deliver one more strike to Yang's face to knock her out, but the busty blond had a different plan, driving her right fist into Selene's stomach and throw her over her shoulder, landing on her back a few feet behind her. "Looks like I'm gonna win this one." Yang said, walking up.

"Not quite yet." A voice said from behind Yang.

"Wha=?!" She started to say, about to turn around before a hand reached around and stuffed a pie in her face, blinding her.

"Selene, now!" Serena said, jumping back as she was the one who did that.

"Got it!" Selene said, rushing in and swinging both tonfas upward, hitting Yang's chin and sending her flying into the air through the roof. "We did it!" She said, hugging Serena.

"Yeah! But you gotta admit, team RWBY is a force to be reckoned with." Serena agreed.

"Ah, who cares, we won in the end." Umbra said, dusting herself off.

"Just barely." Naomi said quietly, the shy girl now returning to her, before whining as she looked at her clothes. "Aww, now I DID get dirty!" She complained.

"Our clothes were a casualty of this fight, but they will be restored to all their glory." Serena said.

"I love these guys." Sun said happily, turning to his friend, who was covered in a purple soda.

At that moment, Goodwitch burst through the doors. "Uh-oh." Naomi said worriedly.

She growled at the incredible mess and chaos that transpired, raising a hand and stopping a couple of airborne plates of salad and sandwiches flying at her, then waved her wand, everything putting itself back in order. "Children, please. Do not play with your food." She said, pushing her glasses up.

They all looked between each other, Nora burped rather loudly and suddenly they heard some cracking in the roof as Yang fell through it.

Glynda growled at this, but then Ozpin came in and put his hand on her shoulder. "Let it go." He said.

She sighed again, looking at him, then at us. "They're supposed to be the defenders of the world." She saidas they looked at us, bantering back and forth, having a good time.

"And they will be. But right now, they're still children. So why not let them play the part? After all, it isn't a role they'll have forever." He said.

In a warehouse...

Mercury and Emerald walked towards and into the warehouse as the White Fang were unloading stolen cargo and... stuff. They then walked to the back where Roman was standing, looking at a map before turning to them. "Oh, look, she sent the kids again." He said, walking around and behind them, pulling them into somewhat of a hug that clearly annoyed both of them. "This is turning out just like the divorce." He said.

Emerald shuddered as they both pulled away from him. "Spare us the thought of you procreating." She said as he moved his hand past her side (this must have been when he pick-pocketed her. P.S procreating means having kids) .

"That was a joke." He said as he walked away from them, back to where he was before, holding up the address for Tukson's book trade Emerald had before. "And THIS, JUST might tell me where you two have been all day." He said, turning back to them.

"What?!" Emerald said in disbelief, checking her pockets.

"I'm a professional, sweetheart, pay attention, maybe you'll learn something." He said, looking at the address (I was always terrible at pickpocketing in Skyrim. I was pretty good at lock picking, though). He looked at the note, then at him. "Why do you have this address?" He asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Emerald asked, pointing at him as he walked back up to him.

"Yeah, I would. Now, where have you been all day?" He asked.

"Cleaning up YOUR problems. One of them, at least." Mercury said, stepping forward.

"I had that under control." Roman growled.

"Two packed bags and a ticket out of Vale said otherwise." Mercury quickly countered.

"Listen, you little punk. If it were up to me, I'd take you and your little street rat friend here and I would-" Roman started, raising his cane before being interrupted.

"Do what, Roman?" A female voice rang out as the chick who fought Ruby and Goodwitch in the first episode came out of nowhere from above, coming down to their level on a lift.

Roman chuckled nervously at this. "I'd, uh, not kill them?" He asked nervously.

"Cinder!" Emerald said happily as the other woman walked up to them.

"I thought I made it clear that you were to eliminate the would-be runaway." She said, walking up as Emerald got out of her way.

"I was going to..." Roman said, stalling at the end, scratching the back of his head.

"HE was going to escape to Vacuo. Mercury and ****I**** decided to take it upon ourselves to kill the rat." Emerald interrupted

"I think he was some sort of cat, actually." Mercury objected.

"What, like a puma?" Emerald laughed.

"Yeah, there you go." He said.

"Quiet." Cinder interrupted them. "Did I not specifically instruct you two to keep your hands clean while in Vale?" She asked as Roman taunted them behind her.

"I just thought..." Emerald started.

"Don't think. Obey." Cinder interrupted.

"Yes, ma'am. It won't happen again." Emerald said, nodding.

Cinder then turned back to Roman. "And you." She asked as he laughed nervously. "Why wasn't this job done sooner?" She asked.

"Uh... Eh? EH? ****EH?!**** " He asked, gesturing to the large amounts of dust he had stolen. "Sorry if I've been a little busy stealing every speck of dust in the kingdom!" He said angrily.

"You're an inspiration to every punk with a gun and a ski mask." Mercury taunted.

"Look around, kid, I've got this town running scared: police camping out at every corner, dust prices through the roof AND we're sitting pretty in an old warehouse with more dust crystals, vials and rounds than we know what to do with." He said, turning to all of it. He then turned back to them. "Speakin' a which: if you guys wouldn't mind filling me in on your grand master plan, it MIGHT actually make my next string of robberies go a little smoother!" He said angrily, making a fist.

"Oh, Roman, have a little faith. You'll know what you need when you need to know." Cinder said, walking up to him and putting a hand on his chin, her eyes glowing threateningly like a fire. He grunted and her eyes turned back to normal and she moved away. "Besides, we're done with dust." She said.

"O...kay, then what now?" He asked.

"We're moving. Have the White Fang clear out this building. I'll send you details and coordinates tonight." She said.

"Coordinates?" He asked.

"We're proceeding to phase 2." She said, sounding happy about it.

He sighed, putting a cigar in his mouth and reaching for his lighter, but found it wasn't there. He then heard a click and looked up to see Emerald had it in her hand. She stuck her tongue out at him with a smirk before closing it.

Back with our heroes...

Team SUSN read the above and looked at each other, all thinking the same thing. "That can't be good." They said.


	3. Chapter 3

A bunch of military airships were landing in Beacon for as of yet unknown purposes as Goodwitch and Ozpin watched from Ozpin's office at the top of Beacon's tower. "Ironwood certainly loves bringing his work wherever he travels." Goodwitch said with somewhat of a growl.

"Well, running an academy and a military makes him a busy man." Ozpin said to be fair. "But yes, those are a bit of an eyesore." He said as even more started landing. Suddenly, his computer started beeping, indicating he had a guest. "Come in." He said.

The doors opened to reveal a man dressed in a white military uniform with white gloves and a black undershirt, blue vest and red tie with black boots. "Ozpin!" He said happily.

"Hello general." Ozpin said as the two walked up to each other.

"Please, drop the formalities. It's been too long." The general said as the two shook hands, the general shaking one of Ozpin's hands in both. "And Glynda! It has certainly been too long since we last met." He said, turning to regard her.

"Oh, James!" She said, poorly acting as if she were flattered to try and hide her dislike of the man, turning to Ozpin. "I'll be outside." She said, leaving.

"Well she hasn't changed a bit." The general said as Ozpin went back to his desk to get them both some tea.

"So, what in the world has brought you all the way down from Atlas? Headmasters don't typically travel with their students for the vytal festival." Ozpin said, handing him the cup he just poured.

"Well, you know how much I love Vale this time of year." He said, pulling out a flask and pouring some of it into the tea. "And besides, with you hosting, I thought this might be a good time for us to catch up." The general said.

"I can certainly enjoy the quality time amongst friends. However, the small fleet outside my window has me somewhat concerned." Ozpin said. (There's only two of them now, so I'm gonna do that thing where it's just the lines and no names unless they do a specific action.)

"Well, concern IS what brought them here."

"I understand travel between kingdoms has become increasingly difficult."

"Oz... You and I both know why I brought those men."

Ozpin took a drink from his mug before sighing. "We are in a time of peace. Shows of power like this are just going to give off the wrong impression."

The general then leaned forward a bit, putting his hands on the desk. "But if what Qrow says is true, then-"

"If what Qrow says is true then we will handle it tactically," Ozpin said, pointing his finger upward, then putting his elbows on his desk to support his chin with his hands. "It's the vytal festival. A time to celebrate unity and peace. So I suggest you not scare people by transporting dozens of soldiers across the continent."

"I'm just being cautious."

"As am I. That's why we will continue to train the best huntsman and huntresses we can."

"Believe me, I am." The general said, turning and leaving, stopping halfway to the door and turning his head to look at Ozpin over his shoulder. But ask yourself this: Do you honestly believe your children can win a war?" He asked, before finally leaving (wait till you see them in action, motherfucker!).

"I hope they never have to." Ozpin said, shaking his head.

Meanwhile, teams RWBY and JNPR were in the library either reading or playing a card game, while in their dorm, team SUSN was having a scary movie marathon to end the Halloween season, currently watching Halloween. Serena and Umbra watched with excitement, Selene was only mildly interested and Naomi was on her bed, as far away from the TV as possible, clutching her pillow with her arms and legs, miraculously not tearing it. "Why did I agree to sit here and watch this?!" She whined.

"Because if you didn't, I was gonna steal your Buster Sword and make you fight with just a switch blade and a pistol for a year." Umbra said.

"And I placed a bunch of demonic seals on the door and window so you can't escape. Besides, it's not like you have anything better to do than spend some time with your teammates." Serena added.

"These old horror movies aren't even that scary, anyway." Selene said.

"Well, they scare ME! Jason and Michael Myers can't be killed and they murder everyone they see! That's a terrifying concept!" Naomi said, shrieking and hiding her face in the pillow as Michael stepped into view.

"Oh, come on, you could cleave them in half with your sword easy!" Umbra said, sitting on the bed beside Naomi and wrapping her arm around the terrified samurai's shoulders.

"Or blast them into a hundred tiny chunks of flesh with the MINIGUN inside your sword." Selene added.

"Yeah, if you got the right tools, which we do, Jason and Michael aren't shit compared to us." Serena said.

"I still don't like it." Naomi said, looking back up at the screen.

We're going back to the library for a moment to address that Weiss clearly has psychological issues...

"You're just 3 moves away from conquering Remnant!" Ruby wept as she was already horribly losing due to her last failed attack on Yang.

Weiss then rose up and laughed evilly. "YES! FEAR THE ALMIGHTY POWER OF MY FORCES! COWER AS THEY PILLAGE YOUR HOMES AND WEEP AS THEY TAKE YOUR CHILDREN FROM YOUR VERY ARMS!" She said in a tone as if she had absolute power.

Back to team SUSN...

"What is wrong with that bitch?!" They all said at once.

"I fear what will happen when she takes over the Schnee company and gets a taste of the power she'll have then. Because we know that company's got their hands in some shit that could make her a FUCKING DANGEROUS WOMAN." Selene said, everyone nodding in agreement.

They then got the silent alarm, meaning they were needed to help solves problems amongst team RWBY. "Intervention." They said.

"Finally, saved from the horror marathon." Naomi breathed a sigh of relief as they entered the dorm of the sisters, the brat and the faunus.

They arrived looked to what had to be the source of the problem: Blake. She was clearly deep in thought and obviously worried about something. The rest of team RWBY then entered, Yang looking rather unhappy. "Ugh, we should've never let the new guy play!" She growled.

Ruby giggled. "You're just mad 'cuz he beat you. None of this would've happened if you just attacked when I told you." She criticized her sister.

"Wait, I thought we were called here for a big intervention." Serena said. At this time, Blake was walking to the door, preparing to leave.

"Stop." Weiss said authoritatively, pointing at her. This stopped her in her tracks just as she was reaching for the doorknob. "Lately you've been quiet, anti-social and moody." She started.

"Uh..." Everyone said at once.

"Have you met Blake?" Yang asked.

"That literally sums her up perfectly." Selene agreed.

"But in all seriousness, she's right. There's clearly something bothering you, Blake. I'm a wolf faunus, I can smell this stuff." Umbra said.

"I don't believe you." Naomi said.

"It's the same way I can smell your fear!" Umbra said, growling at Naomi, who shrinked away.

"Enough of that, you two. We've been picking on Naomi enough already." Serena said, stepping between them.  
"You made a promise to me... To ALL of us, that you would let us know if something was wrong." Weiss continued.

"Hate to agree with the Ice Queen here, but she's right. Bottling these things up inside you can lead to horrible, HORRIBLE problems. Just ask Sai" Serena said.

Flashback...

"I HATE MY LIFE! I CAN'T DO THIS SHIT ANYMORE!" I wept, holding a pistol to my head.

Back to now...

"Luckily, Damion walked in, ripped his arm off and sent him to therapy." Selene said.

"So, Blake Belladonna!" Weiss said, taking a pose like she was getting pumped up, with a white background with big black snowflakes behind her, jumped into the air, doing a couple of flips, stopping in Crane stance in mid-air, diving down and pointing at Blake. "What. Is. Wrong?!" She demanded, it now being revealed she was balancing on a chair. She then looked as if she was thinking, zoomed back and put the chair back, zooming back in front of Blake while we were trying to figure out what was going on.

"Whaaaaa?" Naomi and Umbra said, still looking a bit shocked at Weiss's quick movements.

"I just... Don't understand how everyone can be so clam." She said.

"You're still thinking about Torchwick?" Ruby asked.

"Torchwick, the White Fang, all of it! Something big is happening and no one is doing anything about it!" Blake continued.

"At this point, there's not much we CAN do about it." Naomi said.

"He's right. There's so much we don't know about there plans." Serena agreed.

"Where they are, where they're going, what there next move is, I could go on." Umbra said.

"Yeah. Besides, Ozpin told us not to worry. Between the police and the huntsman, I'm sure they can handle it." Yang said.

"Well, I'm not! They don't know the White Fang like I do!" She said.

"So, what, just because it involves the White Fang, YOU have to be the one to handle it?" Selene asked.

Weiss stepped in again. "Okay, between blowing up nightclubs, stopping thieves AND fighting for freedom, I'm SURE you all think you're ready to go out there and apprehend these ne'er-do-wells-" She started.

"Uh... Who?" Ruby also asked.

"But let me once again be the voice of reason: We're STUDENTS. We're not ready to handle this sort of situation." Weiss said.

"Well, yeah, but-" Ruby started.

"Weiss, you have NO IDEA what half of us are capable of." Selene said.

"I once took on a whole battalion of White Fang troops when they attacked my family for not joining them." Umbra said triumphantly.

"I saved a family from a burning house and a small army of Grimm once." Naomi pitched in, raising her hand a little.

"I was an assassin, I could take down giant groups of people with automatic weapons without even breaking a sweat." Selene smirked.

"And my family fights against armies of demons and saves the world on a regular basis. My dad made me take on an entire army of demons on my own once." Serena said.

"We're NOT ready." Weiss said.

"And we may never BE ready! Our enemies aren't just gonna sit around and wait for graduation day. They're out there... Somewhere, planning their next move and NONE OF US know what it is, but it's coming whether we're ready... or not!" Blake said.

"Can we please just take a step back and calm down a little?" Naomi said passively.

"Okay!" Ruby said, all eyes being drawn to her as she did various, indescribable motions to emphasize what she was saying. "All-in-favor-of-becoming-the-youngest-huntresses-and-huntsman-to-single-handedly-bring-down-a-corrupt-organization-conspiring-against-the-kingdom-of-Vale...!" She started incredibly fast to the point of barely being comprehensible, taking a deep breath. "Say 'aye.'" She said, crossing her arms and holding one hand out.

"Yes!" Yang said, stomping and fist-pumping, then pointing to Blake. "I love it when you're feisty." She said.

"I'm in." Serena said, stepping forward.

"Me, too." Selene said, putting her hand on Serena's shoulder.

"Here, here!" Umbra said, letting out a small howl.

"R-right! Let's do it!" Naomi also said, flashing a peace sign near her eyes.

"Well, I suppose it could be fun." Weiss said indifferently despite everyone else's epic joining to the cause.

"None of you said 'aye.'" Ruby said sadly, turning away.

"Alright. We're in this together." Blake said.

"Let's hatch a plan!" Ruby said excitedly, turning back to us.

"Yeah!" They all agreed.

She suddenly gasped. "I left my board game in the library." She said.

"We're doomed." Weiss and Naomi said, the heiress holding the bridge of her nose and shaking her head.

"I'll be right back!" Ruby said, taking off down the hall until she crashed into someone. "Oof! Sorry. Are you okay?" She asked, looking up at the still-standing person she crashed into, a dark-skinned hand reaching out to her to help her up.

"I'm fine. Just watch where you're going." Emerald said, helping Ruby up, Mercury standing right beside her (oh, no! The bad guys!).

"Oh, right." Ruby giggled nervously. "I'm Ruby. Are you... new?" She asked nervously.

"Visiting from Haven, actually." Cinder said, Emerald stepping out of the way to clear a path for her.

Ruby looked between them all suspiciously, Cinder preparing in case Ruby recognized her, but in the end, she didn't. "Ooh, you're here for the festival. Oh, but exchange students have their own dormitory." She said.

"I guess we just got turned around." Mercury said.

"Oh, don't worry, it happens all the time." Ruby said, Emeral and Mercury continuing past her. "You're building is juuuuust East of here." Ruby said to Cinder.

"Thanks. Maybe we'll see you around." Cinder said, passing by her.

"Yeah, maybe. Oh and welcome to Beacon!" She said, waving to them as Cinder smirked, the screen going black.

"...OH, FUCK." Team SUSN said all at the same time.


	4. Chapter 4

Teams RWBY, SUSN and JNPR were suffering in class as they all watched the clock in desperation for it to FINALLY end professor Port's rambling, when Jaune slid over to Weiss. "Oh, here we go again." Selene said, rolling her eyes, turning back and watching the spectacle out of boredom and nothing else to do.

"So, Weiss, I was thinking maybe after this we could go grab a bite to eat." He said in high hopes. No response. "Oh, I've got two tickets to that new Bruce Willis movie if you wanna make the trip to Vail (I'm assuming that's a city in the kingdom, since they're already in the kingdom of Vale). I hear it's awesome." He tried again.

"Of course it's gonna be awesome, it's a Bruce Willis movie." Umbra said.

"So, a movie is automatically good if it has Bruce Willis in it as far as you're concerned?" Serena asked.

"Of course!" The wolf faunus repluied.

"And then maybe after that, we could study together?" Jaune continued to try.

"You gotta give him credit, he may be hopeless, but he's trying REALLY hard." Naomi said.

"I guess, but trying doesn't really mean anything if you'll never succeed." Serena said.

"Painfully true." Selene agreed.

"He's just digging that grave deeper and deeper." Umbra said, shaking her head.

The clock FINALLY hit 4 O'clock and we all started to pack up. "And then I-" Port continued until he heard the bell as well. "Oh, I timed that one wrong I guess. The stunning conclusion to that story will have to wait... until next time." He said.

"Ugh. Listening to that guy is like homework in and of itself." Selene groaned, her team nodding in agreement.

"Weiss, did you hear me?" Jaune asked as she started walking away.

"No, no, no, yes." She said, rejecting each of his offers but confirming she heard him.

"Dude, give it up, there's plenty more fish in the sea and that one's swimming WAY too far downstream for you." Serena said.

He sighed and dropped his head on the desk, as team RWBY passed, Yang gently rubbed the back of his head. "One day." She said.

Later, in Team RWBY's dorm...

PREPARATION MONTAGE! Ruby got her casual/combat clothes ready, lacing up her boots, Weiss got her rapier (it's real name is too confusing) set on her hip, Yang got her gauntlets on, cocked, locked and ready to rock (that is not a joke for the Internet to enjoy!), Blake got her ribbons wrapped around her arms, Selene strapped her tonfas to her thighs, Naomi put her sword in a guitar case and strapped it to her back, Umbra clicked her belt full of ballistic knives on and Serena tucked her small fans into sheathes on her sash and strapped her big fan to her back. "We're all ready, it seems." She said.

"I thought that class was never gonna end." Blake said.

"Right?" Team SUSN agreed together.

"Alright, guys, today is the day. The investigation BEGINS!" Ruby cheered, jumping down from her bed, scaring Weiss and posing as if she were a gymnast who just landed a big stunt.

"I'm glad to see we're taking this so seriously." Blake said sarcastically.

"Hey, we've got a plan. That's... moderately serious." Yang said.

"Exactly." Serena agreed.

"Team SUSN will split into two teams: Serena and I on one team, Naomi and Umbra on the other. We happen to know a group of people that once helped Torchwick on some of his heists and know some of the inner workings of the operation. We're gonna pay them a little visit." Selene said.

"And Umbra and I will tail the White Fang and try to find their warehouse!" Naomi said quietly, but determinedly, raising one fist.

"Then, we'll report the location and we can regroup to take 'em down!" Umbra said, howling.

"Right. You guys remember your roles?" Ruby asked her teammates.

Weiss stepped up first. "You and I will head to the CCT to check the Schnee records for any other dust robberies OR inconsistencies." Weiss explained.

"Seeings as I'm in the family, it shouldn't be a problem." Weiss added.

"The White Fang has regular faction meetings to hand out orders and recruit new members. If I can get in, I can hopefully find out what they're planning." Blake said.

"I have an old friend on the shady side of town that typically knows EVERYTHING going on in Vale. Getting information out of him shouldn't be too hard." Yang said.

"Great, we'll meet up later tonight near Yang to go over what we found. Let's do this!" Ruby said.

"Yeah." Another voice rang out from nowhere. We all looked to the window to see Sun hanging by his tail upside down in front of the window.

"How's the blood rush?" Serena asked.

"Not bad, actually." He said.

"Sun?!" Blake asked as team RWBY backed up away from the window. "How did you get up there?!" She asked.

"It's easy, I do it all the time." He said.

"You do WHAT?!" Weiss asked in disbelief.

"I climb trees all the time." He said.

"But this isn't a tree..." Naomi said.

"So are we finally getting back at that Torchwick guy?" He asked.

"Well, you already know most the plan, join in." Serena said.

"WE are going to investigate the situation. As a TEAM." Blake said, stepping forward and addressing her team.

"Sorry, Sun, we don't wanna get friends involved if we don't have to." Ruby said.

"We're a special case because we're the main characters of the fanfiction." Umbra said.

He huffed at this. "That's dumb. You should always get friends involved. That's why I brought Neptune." He said, pointing out the window.

They all poked their heads out to see Neptune clinging to the wall outside said window. "'Sup?" He asked.

"How did you even get up here?" Ruby asked.

"I have my ways." He said, then looked down. "Seriously, can I come in? We're like, REALLY high up right now." He said.

After everyone was safely in the room, They rewrote the plan. "Alright. I'll go with Weiss. Sun, you can go with Blake. And Neptune, you can go with Yang, since she doesn't have a partner. Everyone good?" Ruby said, pushing him across the ground towards her sister with Neptune winking at Weiss as he was pushed past her.

"Actually, Ruby, maybe you should go with Yang." Weiss started, laughing nervously. "After all, she IS your sister." She finished.

"But, Weiss, who would go with you, then?" Ruby asked, Neptune leaning back and forth like a statue that just got bumped into with the sound of rubber moving as he did so, probably out of fear of what Damion would do if he touched her, but Yang then put a hand on his shoulder to keep him stable.

"Well, I guess Neptune could come with me." She said.

Ruby simply laughed at this. "Nah." She said, dragging Weiss out.

"But... But-!" The heiress tried to argue.

"No deviating from the plan!" Serena scolded.

Later...

"Well, well, well, look who it is." Serena said as She and Selene cornered their target.

"Wait, please! I don't work for Roman no more! You gotta believe me, please!" He begged.

Selene grabbed him and slammed him against the wall. "Where is the rest of the dust going?!" She demanded.

"There taking it to a warehouse and it's all going to their base somewhere outside the kingdom in the Southeast! That's all I know, I swear!" He pleaded.

"You better be telling the truth. Because if I find out you're lying, I'm gonna drink all the blood in your body, leaving you a shriveled up prune of a corpse." Serena said threateningly, throwing him in a dumpster. "Well, that was easy. My job's done. I wonder how the other guys are doing?" She wondered.

"I'm sure they're fine. Now we just wait for their word." Selene said.

With Umbra and Naomi...

They watched from a rooftop as a small group of White Fang members who were working for Torchwick as the loaded up a huge big rig trailer full of an unknown cargo. "That's them. And they're definitely bringing that stuff to Torchwick." Naomi said.

"Yeah. Come on, let's see what that Fedora-wearing freak is hiding." Umbra said as the truck started to take off, the two of them silently jumping on at the last minute.

With Weiss and Ruby...

"WOW! I forget how big the transmit tower looks up close!" Ruby said happily as she marveled at the giant tower in front of her.

"You should see the one in Atlas." Weiss said.

"That was the first one, right?" Ruby asked.

"Correct. Atlas developed the cross-continental transmit system to allow the 4 kingdoms to communicate with one another. It was their gift to the world after the great war." Weiss explained (Zzzz... Zzzz,,,, Uh, was something happening yet? No? Zzzz... Zzzz...).

"Oh, look at me. My name is Weiss. I know facts. I'm rich." Ruby mocked her partner, giggling at the end (That's better).

"Don't be a pest! The only reason we're here is because YOU like the tower so much. We could've just as easily made a call from the library." Weiss said, pointing to it.

"I know, but it's so cool! Hold on, I'm gonna take a picture!" Ruby said, quickly pulling out her scroll, but in her hurry, lost her grip, causing it to go flying, bouncing across the ground 3 times before hitting someone's foot (Damn, those things are durable! My sister got her and her boyfriend 2 of the newest iPhones and after dropping it once, her boyfriend's phone screen looks like a spiderweb of cracks).

"Oh," the girl said, picking up the scroll and holding it out, now that we see her face, we see it's Penny, "You dropped this. " She said.

"Penny?!" Ruby asked, surprised.

"Uh..." Penny said, unsure of what to do.

"Where have you been?! We haven't seen you since the night at the docks!" Ruby said.

"Sorry, I think you're confused." She replied, hiccuping and causing the scroll to jump out of her grip, but Ruby caught it. "Um... I have to go." She said, quickly taking off.

"What was that about?" Weiss asked.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out. You go make you're call. I'll meet up with you later!" Ruby said, taking off after Penny.

"Wait!" Weiss said, trying to stop her, but it was too later.

Ruby caught up with Penny as she was going down a set of stairs. "Penny, where have you been?! It's been weeks!" Ruby said.

"There seems to be a misunderstanding." Penny said simply, continuing on.

"What?! Penny!" Ruby started, sliding down the rail to the bottom of the stairs. "Is everything okay?" She asked the girl, who continued to walk past her. "Penny, please stop!" She practically shouted, grabbing onto the girl's arm. "Look, I don't know what's wrong, but you have to listen to me. Those guys we fought at the docks, we think they're up to something big. Something bad! I need you to tell me what happened to you that night. Please... as a friend." She pleaded.

Penny sighed, then walked up to Ruby, putting a hand close to the smaller girl's ear. "It isn't safe to talk here." She said.

With Weiss...

She walked through the CCT building and got in the elevator. "Hello, welcome to the CCT. How may I help you?" A woman's voice asked over an electronic device.

"I'd like to go to the communications room, please." The heiress said.

"Absolutely, could you please place your scroll on the terminal to verify your identity?" The voice asked. Weiss took out her scroll and did so. "Perfect. Thank you Ms. Schnee." The voice said. The elevator then started to go up, but as it did, we notice Weiss having a large mix of emotions, as if she was both happy about this, but regretting it at the same time.

She then got out of the elevator once it hit its stop and walked up to the holographic service woman at the desk. "Welcome to the Beacon cross-continental transmit center. How may I help you?" She asked with a smile at the end.

"I need to make a call to Schnee Comapny World Headquarters in Atlas." Weiss said in a tone as if she were on a mission (oh, wait).

"Certainly. If you could head over to terminal 3 I'll patch you through." The holographic woman said with a smile.

"Thank you." Weiss said with a smile and headed to the terminal. She sighed and frowned as she logged on.

A woman came on once Weiss had worked her smile and/or normal face back up. "Thank you for calling the-" The woman started, but stopped when she saw who was calling. "Oh! Ms. Schnee! Good afternoon! Would you like me to patch you through to your father? I think your sister Winter might be here as well." She said (She has a sister?! Let's PRAY she doesn't show up and if she does that she's not as bad as Weiss. And what's with all the W names in the family?!).

Weiss smiled and shook her head. "No thank you. I was actually wondering if you could find some files for me. I've compiled a short list." She said, plugging her scroll in and sending the list.

"I see... If you don't mind, what, may I ask is this for?" She asked.

"A school project." She said (that's the best she could come up with?! I would've straight out said it. "I'm conducting a small investigation into any missing product.")

"There are some sensitive documents on this list, ma'am." The woman said with some worry.

"Well, then, I'll be sure to handle them with care." She said.

"Right... Very well, the data's being transferred to your scroll now." The woman said awkwardly.

"Wonderful. That will be all then." She said.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like me to patch you through to your father before you go?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Weiss said with a worried smile (Something tells me she's got some daddy issues).

"Well, then... Have a nice day." The woman said, ending the call. As soon as the screen went blank, Weiss smile returned to a frown.

Back to Penny...

She was pacing back and forth in front of what looked to be a cafe`, when suddenly, someone put a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and was relieved to see it was only Ruby. The two girls then began to walk down the street. "I wish I could help you, Ruby, but I don't know anything about those men." Penny told her.

"Well, what happened to you that night? We were all together, then you just disappeared. Were you kidnapped?!" Ruby asked worriedly.

"Oh, no! Nothing like that!"

"Well then where DID you go?"

"I've NEVER been to another kingdom before. My father asked me not to venture out too far, but..." Penny looked unsure for a moment before continuing. "Look, you have to understand, my father loves me very much. He just worries a lot."

"Believer me, I know the feeling. But why not let us know you were okay?"

"I... was ASKED not to talk to you... or Weiss... or Blake... or Yang... or team SUSN... or... anybody really."

"Wow... Was your dad really that upset?"

"No... It wasn't my father."

The two rounded the corner and in the middle of the town square, a hologram of the General was preparing to show off the newest models of the military stuff. "Our androids have been have been the standard security model of remnant for several years. And they have done a fine job, wouldn't you agree? Wouldn't you agree?" He asked as the did a polite bow and the audience clapped. "BUT, the kingdom of Atlas is a kingdom of innovation! And fine? Well, that's just not good enough, is it?" He asked, looking to the audience and, at the same time, some form of display unit opened up to reveal a bunch of newer, bigger, cooler looking androids, that kicked down the older ones and used them as perches for a big, dramatic stand. "Presenting: The Atlasian knight! Smarter! Sleeker! And admittedly... a little less scary." He continued as the robots in view did various poses, the closest one to him gave a thumbs up, the next one showed off his muscles above his head and the furthest one from the general flexed his muscles at chest level. "These models will become active later this year, but they won't be alone! Now, the Atlasian military has always supported the idea of removing men from the dangers of the battlefield. However, there are still many situations that undoubtedly require... a human touch." He continued.

Ruby looked on in amazement as Penny looked slightly nervous. "Ruby..." She said to the smaller girl.

Back with the general's hologram...

"So, our kingdom's greatest minds, in cooperation with the Schnee Dust Company (uh-oh), are proud to introduce... The Atlasian Paladin!" He finished, the hologram of him disappearing and being replaced with a giant, two-legged mech that did look very impressive. "Now we couldn't have them for you here today, but these battle suits will soon be seen defending our borders within the year!" He said, the crowd continuing to cheer. "And that isn't the end of it, we also have a beast of both land and sky soon to be available thanks to the hard workers of BladeCorp! The Atlasian Dragon!" He said, the hologram again changing to a robotic dragon with a very unique body: a head like any normal dragon, but then the body was smaller than one would expect, maybe 10 feet long that looked like a human torso, room for one set of legs in the center of the body, 6 wings also in the center and very long tail, fully-loaded with weapons.

By this time, Ruby was awe-struck as Penny started to back away. "Ruby... Maybe we should go somewhere else..." She said. Suddenly, a couple of soldiers saw her, causing her to run off.

"Penny?! Wait, where are you going!?" Ruby asked, turning to her, then back, to see soldiers running after the two of them, so she quickly followed her orange-haired friend. They rounded a corner, followed quickly by the soldiers. They ran across the road into another alley, but when the soldiers tried to follow, one was hit by a car. No serious damage, but he had to stay behind and probably give the guy a ticket as the other one continued to chase them. Thinking quickly, Ruby pulled out Crescent Rose and sliced down something, I'm not exactly sure what, but it caused a bunch of crates to fall down, blocking the soldier's path. She then jumped and ran along a wall after Penny and used her semblance, pushing herself off the wall, grabbing Penny around the waist and planting her feet on another wall, before using her semblance again to launch them all the way out of the alley. This clearly wore her out, however, as she looked exhausted before dropping Penny and rolling uncontrollably into the road. A truck then came from nowhere and barreled right towards her. She stood up and would've been smashed by the truck, but at the last minute, Penny pushed her out of the way and put her hands out, stopping the truck, shattering the road behind her and shocking the hell out of both the driver and Ruby.

"Penny?" Ruby asked fearfully.

"Are you okay?" Penny asked the driver, who shakily nodded and gave an "Uh-huh" as a reply. People began to gather in shock and awe, trying to figure out what happened and how the girl in front of them stopped a truck with her bare hands. Penny quickly ran from the scene, bumping into Ruby and knocking her out of the way.

"Penny, come back!" Ruby said, chasing after her. Penny eventually ran into a dead-end alley, allowing Ruby to catch up. "Penny, please! What is going on?! How did you do that?!" She asked frantically.

"Nothing! Everything's fine!" Penny lied, causing her to hiccup. "I don't want to talk about it!" She said, hiccuping again, hiding her hands..

"Penny, please! If you just tell me what's wrong, I can help you!" Ruby pleaded.

"No, no, no, you wouldn't understand..." Penny said, turning her back to Ruby.

"Let me try! You can trust me!"

Penny turned back and walked up, getting right in Ruby's face. "You're my friend, right? You promise you're my friend?!"

"I promise!"

"Ruby... I'm not a real girl..." Penny said, showing her hands, where the skin was now gone and instead of blood and bones, there were robotics.

"Oh..." Ruby said, unsure of how else to react...

With Umbra and Naomi...

They finally arrived at the hideout and began unloading the cargo, but even before they got in the warehouse, Umbra and Naomi already saw enough from what the were unloading from the truck. "No way... How did they get something like THAT?!" Umbra asked in disbelief, marking the location down and quickly taking off to share their findings.

"Serena and Sai are gonna be PISSED." Naomi said worriedly as she retreated along with her faunus partner.


	5. Chapter 5

Back with Ruby and Penny, they finally broke the silence after a little bit of awkward silence. "Penny, I don't understand." Ruby said.

"Most girls are born, but I was made. I'm the world's first synthetic person capable of generating an aura. I'm not real." She said, closing her hands to hide the robotics.

But then, Ruby took her hands and opened them to reveal them again, but then closed them again and pushed Penny's hands back to her. "Of course you are. You think that because you've got nuts and bolts instead of squishy guts makes you any less real than me?" She asked.

"I don't... Um..." Penny started, before leaning in a bit. "You're taking this extraordinarily well." She finished.

"You're not like those things we saw back there. You've got a heart." Ruby started, poking Penny's chest a bit making another sound like metal being softly hit. "And a soul, I can feel it." She said.

Penny then brightened up a bit and pulled Ruby in for a hug "Oh, Ruby! You're the best friend anyone could have!" She said happily, rocking back and forth with Ruby's head on her chest (good thing her boobs weren't bigger or we'd be having a repeat of what Kurumu does to Tsukune).

"I can see why you're father would want to protect such a delicate flower!" Ruby groaned, as the hug was PROBABLY squishing her head.

"Oh, he's VERY sweet. My father's the one that BUILT me! I'm sure you would just LOVE him!"

"Wow. He built you all by himself?"

"Well, almost. He had some help from Mr. Ironwood."

"The general? Wait! Is that why those soldiers were after you?"

"They like to protect me, too!"

Ruby smirked a bit at this. "They don't think you can protect yourself?"

"They're not sure if I'm ready yet. One day, it'll be MY job to save the world, but I still have a lot left to learn. That's why my father let me come to the Vytal festival. I want to see what it's like in the rest of the world and test myself in the tournament." She explained (she's gonna have a tough time there).

"Penny, what are you talking about? Save the world from what? We're in a time of peace!" Ruby told her.

"That's not what Mr. Ironwood said." Penny replied.

"Check down here!" A soldier called out.

"You have to hide!" Penny said, grabbing Ruby's shoulders.

"Ah! Penny, what are you doing?! You don't have to go with them! I can help you!" Ruby said as we now see Penny carrying her above her head as the smaller girl struggled, but penny put her in a (thankfully empty) dumpster.

"It's okay, Ruby, they're not bad people. I just don't want you to get in trouble. Just promise me you won't tell anyone about my secret, okay?" She asked (you here that, everybody? We can't let this get out. Just keep it to yourself).

"I promise." Ruby said with a nod, ducking down as Penny closed the dumpster.

"There she is!" A soldier called out.

"SAL-U-TATIONS, officers!" Penny said in a friendly tone.

"Why were you running? And where's the other girl?" One of them demanded.

"What girl? I've been by myself all day." Penny said, the two soldiers looking at each other, Penny hiccuping due to lying at this moment, getting their attention back.

"You shouldn't cause such a scene. Are you okay?" One soldier asked.

"Just a scratch." Penny said, revealing her hands.

"Penny, your father isn't going to be happy about this." The other soldier said, facepalming.

"Please, just come with us." The other one said.

"Yes, sir." She replied. Ruby started to watch them leave, but then a rat screeched at her, startling her and causing her to fall back in the dumpster.

Elsewhere, we see an alleyway and hear a bunch of bike noises, seeing Yang round a corner on her bike and stop just in front of the camera. She took off her helmet and shook her head a bit to loosen up her hair. "Come on. My friend's right in here." Yang says, pointing towards the club and walking towards it.

Back on the bike, Neptune looked just about ready to puke. "Cool." He said, before shaking his head and calming himself down. "And where exactly is here?" He asked, getting off the bike and following her.

Inside the club, Junior was at the bar, straightening his tie (I knew it! This proves the trailers are canon!), one of his thugs grabbed another bottle of alcohol and another thug was carrying a box to some unknown location. Melanie and Militia were at the DJ booth with the DJ, who still wore the silly giant panda head. Suddenly, two more thugs rushed through the entrance. "Hurry, close the door, she's coming!" One of them said as they desperately held the door closed.

"What are you two idiots doing?!" Junior asked.

"Junior, she's coming! The one with the-!" That's all I could catch out of their panicked rambling, but then the doors were blasted open and the two of them were knocked to the ground.

"Guess who's back!" Yang said with her arms out to say what's up. Suddenly, all of the thugs were in front of her in an instant with their guns pointed at her head and the music began skipping as the DJ was hiding behind his table, but he popped his head up long enough to turn off the music before hiding again.

"Yeah, so could you define 'friend' for me?" Neptune asked, popping out from behind her.

"Stop, stop! Nobody. Shoot." Junior shouted, working his way towards them. He then pushed through his goons, loosening his tie and clearing his throat. "Blondie! You're here! Why?" He asked, getting increasingly nervous.

"You still owe me a drink." She said, dragging him over to the bar.

"Whooaa... What a woman." Neptune said in awe.

With Damion...

"Huh. I don't know why, but I have the sudden urge to hit Neptune." He said confused.

before looking at Melanie and Militia. "'Sup." He asked, the two of them huffing and walking away.

"Whatever." They said at the same time.

With Blake...

She ran her fingers over the markings of the White Fang symbol, looking around the corner at two faunus being let into a warehouse. "This is it." She said.

"You sure?" Sun asked. She then glared at him and he raised his hands in surrender. "You know, I'm just gonna take your word for it." He said quickly.

She took her bow off to reveal her cat ears as they walked up. "New recruits, keep to the right!" Someone instructed.

"I don't get it. If you believe what your doing if right, why hide your faces?" Sun asked, the two of them having masks in their hand now.

"The masks are a symbol. Humanity wanted to make monsters out of us, so we chose to dawn the faces of monsters." Blake explained.

"Grimm masks... That's kinda dark." He said.

"So is the guy who started it." She replied, walking ahead.

"Always sunshine and rainbows with you." He said.

They walked into a big room where the meeting or whatever was happening, walking up close to the people in front of them as the speech began. "Thank you all for coming. For those of you who are joining us for the very first time tonight, allow me to introduce a very special comrade of ours." The man up front said, having a strange accent that I think the closest thing to it was Russian, Torchwick walking up on stage beside him. "I guarantee he is the key to obtaining what we have fought for for so long!" He finished.

"Thank you, thank you! Please, hold your applause." Roman said as he walked up, getting cheers from the current members of the White Fang and noises of anger and confusion from the new recruits.

"What's a human doing here!" A new girl with deer antlers (4 points, 2 per antler) demanded (how do you know he's human? You might not be able to see his features from where you are and he's wearing a hat. Maybe he has something under it? I know he is a human, but how can you tell in this world from a first glance?).

"I'm glad you asked, deary." He started, looking at her before addressing the crowd (that's racist). "Now, I'll be the first to admit. Humans are the worst, case in point." He said, gesturing to himself (at least he's honest). "So, I understand why you would all love to see us locked away or better yet, killed." He continued.

"So, is he going somewhere with this, or...?" Sun asked (he's got a point).

"But, before the claws come out I'd like to mention the fact that you and I have a common enemy: the one's in control. The people pulling the strings. The dirty, rotten humans that run our kingdoms." He said, finally getting some cheers. "Government, military, even the schools (he has a point, I haven't seen a SINGLE faunus teacher at Beacon). They're all to blame for YOUR lot in life. And they're all pests that need to be dealt with. Fortunately, I'm the best exterminator around (arguable). No offense to any rodents in the room." He said, snapping his fingers and suddenly, an Atlasian Paladin was uncovered from a giant tarp, everyone cheering when they saw the White Fang symbols on it.

"Whoa, that's a big robot." Sun said.

"How did he get that?" Blake asked.

"As some of you may have heard, this right here." Torchwick continued, knocking on it. "Is Atlas' new defense against all the SCARY things in the world. And thanks to my employer, we've managed to snag a few before they, uh... Hit the shelves." He started (how the hell did Cinder get those?! Just how high up is she in the world. And for the gods' sakes, what the hell is her plan?!). "Now, many of your brothers have already moved down to our operation in the Southeast. If you want to stay in the city, that's fine, but if you're truly ready to fight for what you believe, this is the arsenal I can provide you. Any questions?" He asked, everyone cheering for him.

"We should get out of here." Blake said.

"Would all new recruits, please come forward?" The other guy on stage asked (well that's a bitch).

"Well..." Sun said as recruits began to push past them to go up to the stage.

With team SUSN...

The 4 girls reconvened on a rooftop in the middle of town after gathering the information they needed. "So, we found out they're operating somewhere in the Southeast, but that's all." Serena said.

"What about you two?" Selene asked.

"Well, we found their base, but it was packed with WAY too much stuff for the two of us to handle on our own." Umbra said.

Naomi then stepped up to Serena a bit. "And you're not going to like this Serena, but they managed to steal-" She started, before they heard noises like an airship and a spotlight shined down on them.

They were blinded for a second, but when they could see again, Serena was in disbelief at what she was seeing. "No... It can't be... That's impossible!" She said in shock and horror.

"Motherfucker..." Damion said.

Flying above us, was an Atlasian Dragon. It was a truly terrifying machine with equally terrifying weapons: a rail gun in it's mouth, laser guns in it's eyes, fire cannons (like flamethrowers but with 10 times the reach and power), in the arms and the most dangerous thing being the 40 foot long, 4-segmented tail, each segment containing something different, but equally deadly, the first segment having miniguns, the next segment containing heat-seeking missiles, the next one having electric generators that charge electricity, then fire it like lightning and the last segment being a giant plasma cannon. "This can't be right. Nobody has EVER robbed BladeCorp before. Literally the only time you could even try would be on the train when BladeCorp delivers it to a military base! And the cargo is always guarded by a member of the Blade clan! You could throw the entire Justice League, Avengers and the Z fighters at that train and they still couldn't do any damage to it as long as we're guarding it!" Serena said in disbelief.

"Well, clearly, someone managed it." Umbra said.

"That's not important right now. We need to figure out how to beat it!" Noami said as they all took cover in various places.

"We have to go for the cockpit. The glass surrounding it is Maxi glass. It's tough to break, but it's not unbreakable. Especially for people as strong as us." Serena said.

"But how do we get to it without getting ripped to shreds by all the weapons it has?" Selene asked.

"We'll need to use our team attacks. Wolf and Samurai!" Serena ordered.

"Got it!" Umbra and Naomi both complied, rushing out from cover, Umbra crouching in front of Naomi, throwing her head back and howling, using her Semblance to create a barrier of pink energy in front of them, stopping all of the oncoming attacks from the Dragon while allowing Naomi to unload on the cockpit glass, sending dozens of cracks through it and once the weapons overheated from the pilot's reckless wild firing at the two girls, Naomi let out a vicious sounding bark, the barrier turning into 3 balls of energy and flying at the 3 sides of the cockpit, making each of them look like a spiderweb of cracks in them, SEVERELY limiting the pilot's vision in addition to doing massive damage to the Maxi glass.

"Samurai and Assassin!" Serena said. Umbra jumped back behind cover as Naomi held her sword in front of her and Selene like a shield to block the gunfire, the guns being the first things the cool down, Selene managing to fire missiles from her tonfas towards the various weapon systems on the tail, causing massive damage to them and eliminating most of the threats the dragon was capable of, but definitely not all of them.

"Rockets in the wind!" Serena said, rushing to Selene, allowing Naomi a chance to take a break, the kabuto-wearing girl jumping back behind her cover. Serena then thrusted her hands forward, using her Semblance to create winds up to the speeds of a category 5 hurricane, creating difficulty for the dragon to steady itself in the air and the winds also began to force open the mouth of the mech, allowing Selene to fire another volley of missiles into the mouth and destroy the rail gun.

"Wind and Storm!" Serena shouted, continuing to create the powerful winds as Selene and Naomi swapped places, Naomi spinning her sword above her head. Suddenly, storms clouds appeared above the area and lightning began to strike down on the dragon and Naomi then aimed her sword at it, firing lightning from her sword at the massive mech, the massive surge of electricity overloading the flight controls and bringing it down on a building across from the one team SUSN was on. Unfortunately, the cockpit still wasn't open yet and the dragon still had the eye lasers to use against the team.

"Sharing the night!" Serena said, Selene and Umbra jumping into action, Umbra creating another barrier to block the lasers as Selene unleashed one final volley of rockets to destroy the Maxi glass and open the cockpit.

"For anyone who doesn't get the name, it's kind of a pun. Selene is a vampire, I'm a wolf faunus, so the closest thing to a werewolf: two creatures of the night with an eternal rivalry, now we're working together, sharing the night." Naomi explained.

"Invincible ninja!" Serena called for the final team up, Umbra creating an aura around Serena, who rushed in, the lasers hitting her, but doing nothing, Serena continuing to rush forward, jumping onto the head of the dragon, drawing her fans and opening them, preparing to slice the terrified pilot into pieces. "No one steals from the Blades and gets away with it!" She said, mutilating the unfortunate pilot, then pulling out her giant fan, which remember, is also a bazooka, blasting it and destroying the cockpit, sending her flying back to the roof her team was on, landing perfectly on her feet, the aura fading. "Another great with for Team SUSN!" She cheered, her team having a small celebration, before they got an alert from Blake, the alert from 10 minutes ago. They rushed to the scene, but were only just in time to see Yang completely destroy the Paladin.

"Holy shit." Selene said.

We dropped down beside them as Roman got up, brushing himself off. "Just got this thing cleaned." He said.

"Well, I'm sure being ripped to shreds will also lower its value." Umbra growled.

"Along with being burnt to a crisp." Naomi added.

Yang fired a blast from one of her gauntlets at him, but suddenly, some girl with an umbrella jumped down and used it to block the blast. She then moved it out of the way to reveal herself.

"Damn. And I thought Nicolas had bad color coordination." Umbra said. She was dressed in dark brown pants, a black shirt with the front of it tucked into her pants, but not the sides, a white and pink jacket, a bunch of black necklaces and most awkward of all, half her hair was pink, the other half was brown, the same as her eyes.

"Ladies, Ice Queen." Roman bid them farewell.

"Hey!" Weiss complained at her nickname.

"Always a pleasure. Neo, if you would." Roman said, looking at his assistant as she bowed to us.

Yang rushed in, screaming. She slammed her fist into them and they completely shattered like glass.

"WHAT?!" They all asked in disbelief. They all turned and looked to see an airship fly off with the two of them in it.

"Well, I guess he's got a new henchman." Yang said angrily.

"Seriously, where does he keep finding these guys?" Serena asked.

"Beats the hell outta me, but since he's got someone like her, the odds are right back in his favor." Damion said.

"Well, I guess she really made our plans... Fall apart?" Weiss joked, looking at Yang.

"No. Just no." Yang and Team SUSN said together.

"What?! But you do it!" Weiss said to Yang.

"There's a time and a place for jokes." She said.

"Was this not it?" She asked.

"Yeah, even Sai wouldn't make a joke at this point. This is disappointing. This is the 3rd time this bastard has gotten away." Selene said.

"And besides, it wasn't very good." Yang said, walking off.

"Well, at least I'm trying." Weiss said, following her.

"Yeah, well try harder." Naomi said, team SUSN walking off as well.

"Wait, where are Sun and Neptune.?" Ruby asked.

With Sun and Neptune...

They were at some noodle place called 'A simple Wok noodle house'. "They're probably fine, right?" Neptune asked.


	6. Chapter 6

In the locker room, Pyrrha was preparing for an upcoming battle in class against Team CRDL, putting on her armor and tiara thing and walking out. We now see little bits and pieces as she continues to walk out to battle, the first part where she rushed past Cardin and slashed his side, then turned and deflected his weapon while knocking him off-balance. Another where she sliced at another member's leg, but he managed to block it. As we see her walking, she drew her weapons. Another part where there were two opponents on each side, and she forced them back easily. We now see she's at the end of the hallway, about to walk into the classroom. Another clip where she uses her spear to knock down the punk with the Mohawk. We now see her rushing forward, turning her weapon into a full-sized spear, swinging at Cardin's waist, which he blocked and came down on her with his mace, but she blocked it with her shield on her back and spun the spear around for two upward strikes, which Cardin blocked, but it pushed him back, as which point she rushed forward with the spear outward, hitting his left shoulder and bringing him down on one knee. He looked at her, only to see she wasn't there, at which point he looked up to see her coming down on him with her spear, but he rolled out of the way.

"Man, it's a good thing these guys have armor on, or we'd be seeing some serious bloodshed." Serena said.

"Meh, it's team CRDL. They can die. Literally no one cares about those assholes." Umbra said.

"Come on, Umbra. They're still people." Naomi said.

"Oh, don't go all Batman on us, Naomi." Selene said, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. They are the most useless characters ever." She agreed.

As she landed, Pyrrha flung her sword at another member of the team of cowards, who managed to block it, Pyrrha catching it in mid-air, spinning and crouching, kicking his feet out from under him. She then turned the spear into a rifle and fired at the guy with blue hair (I only know Cardin's name and I don't care about any of them, so I'm not gonna bother looking up their names), who blocked it with his halberd, then swinging it at her, but she blocked it with her shield and pushed him back, swinging her spear horizontally, then swinging it downward at him and spinning it for two hits, him blocking all of them, to which she spun, striking again before shooting at him, laying down a number of attacks which began to overwhelm him before she swung at his waist, taking him off-balance and sending him flying back past Cardin to land on his face.

She then rushed in at Cardin, who tried to attack, but she blocked his attacks and forced him back, at which point he swung his mace down at her, but she cartwheeled out of the way, causing him to slam his mace into the ground, making a small, fiery explosion and tearing up the floor a bit, but then he spun and swung backwards at her, which she blocked, sending her skidding back a ways across the field. She then looked to the side to see the blue-haired guy coming in and swinging at her legs, which she jumped with a small spin, looking to the left to see Cardin rushing in and swinging at her again, but she blocked it, sending her to the floor and allowing her to spin and take the blue-haired guy off his feet and Cardin onto one knee, trying to punch her as she went down, but failing to do so. She then rolled over his back and threw her shield at the back of his head, which bounced off it and sent it back into the blue-haired guy's head (damn, he gets up quick).

"No wonder Sai loves this girl, she's such a badass! She's Captain America with a spear and Magneto rolled into one!" Umbra said, her team nodding.

The shield went airborne after hitting the blue-haired guy, so Pyrrha did a backflip, jumping up high to grab it and landing on the guys back, knocking him out as the three other members of the pathetic team just now recovered, the two that weren't Cardin rushing in as he was still getting up. Pyrrha rushed forward and slammed her shield into the guy with the Mohawk's chest, sending him flying as the other guy came in and swung his sword, Pyrrha blocking it and spinning to attack, which he managed to block. She threw another attack and blocking the side of his sword before spinning and throwing a reverse round kick to the guy's head, sending him flying back, but impressively, he backflipped and managed to land in a crouching position as Cardin rushed in and leapt towards her, swinging her mace at her, but she jumped back, causing him to just smash the ground again. She also backflipped in mid-air, turning her spear into a rifle again and firing at him, but the Mohawk punk landed in front of him and blocked the bullets as the guy she kicked in the head did a side-twist thing to get out of the way of the bullets and rushed in at her along with the Mohawk guy, who jumped and did a bunch of forward flips in mid-air finishing with a drop kick aimed at her face, which she blocked with her shield, staggering her, then he came down with one of his swords, which she again blocked, then the two of them ganged up on her, attacking together, but she managed to defend herself perfectly against them, the two of them rushing past her.

Cardin rushed in again, swinging at her head, but she rolled under it and fired at him again with her spear as a rifle, but he spun his mace around and blocked the bullets, rushing in at her again. He prepared to swing his mace at her, but she reacted faster and jumped, bringing her knee into his chin, sending him into the air and knocking him back a bit. He threw a couple more attacks, but she blocked them and kicked him in the chest, staggering him more. He attacked again, the two of them exchanging blows, but Pyrrha actually landing a few of hers while blocking all of Cardin's, staggering him again, he swung back at her, but she ducked under it and struck again, the two of them throwing and blocking a few more attacks until Pyrrha managed to slash his back 3 times and sending him reeling back.

Mohawk guy rushed in again and attacked, Pyrrha dodging his first couple of strikes and extending her spear to full-length, the guy throwing one of his swords at her, which she dodged and threw her shield at him, hitting him in the face and knocking him back a bit before she swung her spear and knocked him onto his back, then used the gun part to launch the spear forward as the other guy with the sword rushed in. He blocked it, but Pyrrha caught it again, the two deflecting each other's attacks before the guy backed up as Pyrrha caught her shield, he shot at her a couple times, but she blocked them with her shield. She threw some more attacks, but once again impressively, he dodged her attacks with a couple of fancy flips and spinning back a bit, but at this point, Cardin got back up and pulled back his mace to wind up for a strong attack, knocking out his teammate in the process to which I burst out laughing.

He then swung his mace down and made a big, fiery explosion that Pyrrha jumped into the air to avoid, before unleashing a fierce onslaught of attacks Cardin couldn't defend against, sending him into the air. She jumped up after him, striking him a few times and sending him flying back, before she used her shield to push off and jump after him, grabbing him and spinning in the air to slam him into the ground, then backflipped and kicked him in the head, sending him into the air, then to the floor again, taking him down.

"Yeah, take that, you bunch of racist pussies!" Umbra cheered, then let out a howl as the rest of the crowd went wild.

"And that's the match." Goodwitch said as she walked up.

"Lucky shot." Cardin grumbled before passing out.

"Lucky shot my ass, bitch." Selene said.

"Yeah, the only shot he got in was on his own teammate." Serena added.

"He's just a punk who can't accept when he loses." Naomi said.

"Well done, Ms. Nikos. You should have no problem qualifying for the tournament." Goodwitch said, looking at Cardin as he passed out, then to her.

"Thank you, Professor." Pyrrha said with a bow.

"Alright. Now, I know that's a tough act to follow, but we have time for one more sparring match." Goodwitch said, typing things in on her scroll. "Any volunteers?" She asked. Nothing. "Ms. Belladonna, you've been rather docile for the past few classes. Why don't you-" She started asking Blake, before being interrupted.

"I'll do it." Mercury said, raising his hand.

"Mercury, is it? Very well, let's find you an opponent." She said, typing things in.

"Actually, I wanna fight her." He said, pointing at Pyrrha.

"Me?" Pyrrha asked.

"I'm afraid Ms. Nikos has just finished a match. I recommend you choose another partner." Goodwitch said.

"I'll take her place, Ms. Goodwitch!" Serena called out, shocking Mercury a bit, before he glared at her.

"Ah, Ms. Blade. Nice to see someone else is willing to step up. Very well, go get changed and come back as soon as possible." She said.

"What are you wasting your time on this guy for?" Umbra said.

"Yeah. Pyrrha didn't seem to mind another fight." Naomi agreed, a little more confused than her teammate.

"He's not even worth your skills, babe." Selene said.

"There's something I don't like about him and his team. The less they knows about everyone here, the better." Serena answered a bit more seriously than she normally is, getting up and walking to the locker room. After changing into her normal/combat outfit and entering the ring with two small, non-bladed fans.

"I was hoping to fight a world-renowned fighter, but I guess I can settle for a rich girl with too much time on her hands so she can learn to fight monsters." He said.

"You're thinking of Weiss." Serena replied without missing a beat.

Mercury and her walked onto the field, everyone on the edge of their seats in excitement, particularly Ruby. They walked to the opposite ends of the field from each other and turned to face each other. "You may begin." Goodwitch said.

 **Background music: "Never underestimate a girl" by Vanessa Hudgens**

Mercury rushed in and threw a left round kick to Serena's head, but she crouched under it, spinning and hitting the back of Mercury's right leg with her fan, taking him off the leg and into the air, at which point she spun a bit more with her back towards the descending Mercury, driving her elbow backwards into his stomach as he was upside down, sending him flying into the back wall behind him. He recovered quickly enough and rushed in, throwing a good number of kicks, but Serena dodged them with ease, as well as landing hits to very specific location along his legs, steadily weakening them so when he attempted a jumping kick, she simply backstepped and when he landed, the pressure came down on his legs like a ton of bricks, causing him to fall to his knees in a small split in an instant. "What the hell?! What did you do to my legs?!" He asked, looking like he was trying to jump back on his feet, but his legs refused to move.

"I'll give you a hint." She said, pressing a button that sent a charge through the fans. In addition to hitting a number of pressure points in the legs, she had also sent a low amount of electricity through his legs to the point of being undetectable, but with all the hits in the right places she was landing, it was still enough to do damage, the combination of two effective disabling tactics easily rendering his legs useless. "Don't worry, you'll feel your legs again when you wake up." She said, spinning again and swinging her fans with incredible force, creating a small tornado to lift him into the air, at which point she jumped high into the air, holding her fans in front of her before thrusting her arms backwards, sending her diving down at him at great speeds, driving both knees into his face, slamming him into the ground, his head bouncing off it and knocking him out.

 **End music**

"Well done, Ms. Blade. That's a different style than you've shown previously. And clearly it works." Goodwitch said.

"Thank you, Professor." She said with a small bow.

"Way to go, Serena!" Selene cheered along with the rest of the team, Umbra howling again and Naomi letting out a few cheers that were ACTUALLY audible.

The bell then rang and jolted Blake up after she passed out from lack of sleep, everyone starting to leave. "And remember: the dance is this weekend, but you all have your first mission this Monday. I will not accept ANY excuses." Goodwitch warned us.

"Good thing we're one of the more responsible teams." Serena said as she rejoined her team.

"Yeah, I'm not much of a partier, anyway." Naomi said.

"You're AT LEAST gonna be there for an hour." Umbra said

"Yeah. As your teammates, we cannot allow you to endanger yourself by not having an awesome time at the dance!" Serena said.

"Yeah, it'll be fun. And with all the crazy stuff we've been getting into lately, we need a break." Selene agreed as they walked away.

As the teams went to their dorms, Sun tried to make his move. "Hey, Blake, you doing okay?" He asked.

"Fine." She said a bit angrily, looking at him.

"So, the dance is coming up. I figured maybe the two of us could have some fun there? Have a nice, relaxing night for once?" He asked.

"I don't have time for a stupid dance. You of all people should know that." She said as she stormed off.

Selene and Serena had our own conversation as they looked on at the visibly exhausted faunus girl. "Hey, has Blake seemed a little off to you, lately?" Selene asked.

"If by off, you mean looking like a train wreck? Yes. I'm pretty sure that not too long from now, we're gonna need another-" Serena started, before their little message thing from team RWBY alerted them. "Intervention." She finished.

Later, in Team RWBY'S dorm...

"You what?" She asked.

"We want you to go to the dance." Ruby said.

"That's ridiculous!" She snapped.

Umbra, being a fellow faunus, felt most connected to the situation, walking up and placing a hand on her shoulder. "Come on, Blake. You need a break. Look at you... You're falling apart." Umbra said, both worriedly and sincerely, shocking her team, who knew her as literally "The party animal".

"Exactly. We're worried about you, Blake. This investigation is starting to mess with your head." Yang agreed.

"You can't sleep-" Weiss started.

"You hardly eat-" Weiss continued.

"And to be honest, your grades are suffering." She finished.

"You think I care about grades?!" She demanded.

"You should if you want to stay at this school. This school only takes the best and if you don't keep up to their standards, you're gonna get thrown out and you won't be able to continue this investigation that means so much to you." Selene said (seriously, anyone else wonder why she takes this so damn seriously? I get she used to work for an organization that has a hand in this, but it shouldn't be consuming her whole life.)

"People's lives are at stake!" She snapped.

"We know and we're all still trying to figure out what Torchwick is up to." Yang told Blake, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks to you and Sun, we know they're operating somewhere out of Southeast Vale." Ruby said.

"AND the Schnee company records singled out Vale as the primary target for dust robberies over the past few months." Weiss threw in.

"Don't forget about their missing military tech, too." Yang added.

"Which we managed to cripple after finding and destroying some of their back-up warehouses." Serena added.

"But there are still unanswered questions." Blake said.

"We're barely halfway through the season. You can't put all the pieces of a Kingdom Hearts game together pretty much until you reach the final boss." Umbra said.

"Right?" The rest of her team agreed.

"Blake, you won't be able to find anything if you can't even keep your eyes open." Ruby threw in.

"All we're asking is that you take it easy for ONE DAY." Yang said.

"It will be fun! Yang and I will make sure of it." Weiss threw in.

"Yeah! We're planning the whole event!" Yang said excitedly, bouncing on the bed, startling Blake a bit.

"Excuse me?!" Blake demanded.

"Team CFVY'S (btw, it's pronounced "coffee") away mission lasted longer than expected." Weiss started.

"So Weiss and I were asked to pick up where they left off. And now we can make sure you have the perfect night!" Yang said.

"And after, we'll return to our search, rested and ready." Weiss said with a smile.

"Emphasis on RESTED." Naomi said, pulling out a small hand mirror and holding it in front of Blake, showing her the dark bags under her eyes.

"So, what do you think?" Ruby asked.

Blake had her eyes closed in thought before looking up. "I think this is a COLOSSAL waste of time." She said, walking to the door. "I'll be in the library." She said as she left.

Yang sighed at this. "Great." She said annoyed.

"She CAN'T keep going like this." Weiss said.

"Yeah, she's already about to drop." Selene added.

"I'm worried about her." Naomi said worriedly.

"Can't blame you there." Serena agreed.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Weiss walked over and opened it, looking in shock at what she was seeing Yang popping up on the right with a look of disbelief and Ruby on the left in a look of thought, her finger over her mouth as we hear the sound of a guitar. Meanwhile, team SUSN just deadpanned. "For real?" They asked.

The cause of this was Jaune, carrying an acoustic guitar, playing Mexican-sounding music. "WEEEEEIIIIISSSSS!" He sang as he strummed on the guitar. He paused and winked at her, to which she slammed the door in his face.

"Did he REALLY think that would work?" Umbra asked.

"I honestly don't want to know what goes through that kid's mind." Serena said.

He knocked on the door again. "Oh, come on." He said, knocking again, to which Weiss and team SUSN facepalmed. "Open the door." He said, knocking again. "I promise not to sing." He said.

She paused for a moment before reluctantly opening the door. "I liiieeed!" He sang, strumming again.

"Slam the door on him again." Selene said.

"Boo!" Umbra and Serena said, throwing water bottles at him, which he managed to block with the guitar.

"Weiss Sch-nee~ Will you accompany me~ to the dance on..." He continued singing, before pausing for a second, trying to think of what day the dance was on.

"Sun-" Naomi started.

"Suuundaaaay? He sang to finish his question.

"Are you done?" She asked.

"Yes?" He asked questioningly.

"No." She said, closing the door on him, to which Serena, Selene and Umbra laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

Weiss looked at us after slamming the door on Jaune. "What?!" She demanded.

"And THAT is why they call you the Ice Queen." Yang said, Ruby looking at her sister, then looking down to see there was no way physics would allow her to keep leaning like she did, causing her to fall to the floor.

"I'd hate to say it, but FOR ONCE, I actually approve of her actions." Umbra said.

"You could've been A LITTLE more gentle about it." Naomi said.

"All my life, boys have only cared about the perks of my last name." Weiss said.

"Can't blame them, since it SOUNDS like 'sneeze.'" Serena said.

"Besides, I already have a date in mind." She said.

"Date or no date, none of this will matter if we don't get Blake to go." Ruby said.

"There's got to be some way to convince her, but how?" Selene said as all members of team SUSN adopted thinking poses.

Meanwhile, on the roof...

Pyrrha and Jaune were training like normal, Jaune mostly being on the offensive and Pyrrha simply defending herself, until she got a smirk, crouching and spinning, Jaune striking at her, but her shield on her back deflecting it, then sweeping his feet out from under him. She laughed a bit at this as she walked up, holding a hand out to him. "Well done. Your swordplay's improved immensely." She said.

"Couldn't have done it without you." He said, dusting himself off.

"So, are you ready to move on to aura?" She asked.

"I was actually thinking we'd skip aura tonight. Maybe go on a jog or something." He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Come on! I know you get frustrated, but you must keep trying. I'm sure you'll discover your semblance any day now." She said.

"That's not it... It's just... It's dumb." He said.

"What is it? Jaune, you know you can tell me." She said, walking up and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"It's Weiss." He said.

"Oh... What about her?" She asked, her happy mood dropping a bit (Pyrrha's thoughts when he said Weiss: "That's not my name").

"I asked her to the dance tonight and... she shot me down. Big surprise, right?" He asked.

"Oh... Well, I believe the saying goes, there's plenty fish in the sea." She said.

"That's easy for you to say. I bet you've got guys clamoring over each other just to ask you out." He said.

She giggled nervously at this. "You'd be surprised." She said.

"Oh, please. If you don't get a date to the dance, I'll wear a dress." He said, giving a small laugh at the end as he walked away.

In the bad guy's dorm room...

"Pyrrha Nikos." Emerald said, looking at a picture of Pyrrha on her scroll.

"Ah, the invincible girl." Cinder said in her usual ominous tone.

"We didn't manage to get any information on her thanks to that rich brat with the fans." Mercury said angrily.

"Well, if I'm not mistaken, that brat kicked your ass and you couldn't even land one kick on her." Emerald taunted.

"She got lucky." Mercury snapped.

"Or, perhaps she's just better than you." Cinder scoffed, earning a growl from her male subordinate. "Did we pick up any information on her?" She asked.

"If our fight was anything to go by, she underestimates her opponent. And it's pretty easy to see she has a cocky attitude. That can be turned against her. She barely had her guard up during our fight. She's sure to drop it again any chance she gets." He replied.

"Indeed. If she leaves even the slightest opening, I can exploit it." She said.

"You should be able to take her no problem." He said.

"I don't know, she seemed pretty powerful." Emerald said.

"It's not about what about overpowering your opponent, it's about taking away what powers they have." She said darkly. "Add them both to the list. And I will, in time." She told Emerald, who did so.

"I hate waiting..." Mercury said, laying down on his bed.

"Don't worry, Mercury. We have a fun weekend ahead of us." Cinder smirked, holding up some form of needle or something.

In what will be the dance hall...

Ruby was at a table, drifting into space, when Weiss slammed her hands on the table. "I need you to pick a table cloth." She said, sliding two samples in front of her young leader that looked exactly the same.

"Aren't they both the same?" Ruby asked.

Weiss scoffed at this. "I don't even know why I asked." She said, walking off as Yang walked up, carrying a giant stereo.

"You two got the streamers and stuff okay?" Selene asked as she supervised her teammates setting up the hanging decorations.

"Yep, no issue." Serena said, using her ninja acrobatics skills to jump from place to place while securing the streamers and such on the right side of the room.

"Yeah, I got this."Umbra said, balancing on her naginata to hang up decorations on the left side.

"So, have you picked out a dress yet?" Yang asked her little sister.

"What's the point? Who cares about the dance if Blake isn't going?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, it won't be the same without Blake. Nobody else will eat the sushi." Naomi said as she prepared a number of delicious looking sushi rolls (...I'm hungry now. I want sushi...).

"Oh, don't worry. She's going." Yang said, before turning to see what Weiss was doing, but was horrified of the answer.

"Weiss! We agreed no doilies!" Yang and Serena said at the same time.

"If I don't get doilies, you don't get fog machines and you don't get laser lights." Weiss said, pointing to Yang about the fog machines and Serena about the laser lights.

"Curses! You've won this round, Schnee!" Serena said, pouting crossing my arms.

Suddenly, we heard the door open. "Your dance is gonna have fog machines and laser lights?" Neptune asked.

"We were thinking about it." Weiss said in a sweet/docile tone as she walked up to him.

"That's pretty cool." He said.

"Yeah, we've been working on these songs all month." Damion said.

"You ladies all excited for dress-up?" Sun asked as he walked up.

"Pfft. Yeah right." Ruby grumbled.

"Laugh all you want. I'll be turning heads tomorrow night." Yang said confidently.

"What are you two wearing?" Weiss asked them.

"Uh... This." Sun said, pointing to his usual attire.

Neptune's eyes widened a bit at this, holding his hand up in front of him. "Ignore him, for he knows not what he says." He said.

"Hey, I may have moved to Mistral, but I grew up in Vaccuo. It's not exactly a shirt and tie kind of place." The monkey faunus defended himself (I told you it was the boonies of Remnant).

"Yeah, we've noticed." Yang said.

"So, what does Blake think of all this? Is she still being all... You know, Blake-y?" He asked.

"Obviously." Weiss said, throwing my trench coat back at me.

"I still can't think of a way to change her mind." Ruby said.

"Hypnosis or mind control?" Umbra asked, pulling out a pendulum.

"Trust me, guys. Blake WILL be at the dance tomorrow." Yang said as she walked off.

In the library...

Blake was at a computer, doing something, but we don't see what. Suddenly, we see a red dot on the screen, which she watched closely, but was clearly annoyed at the same time. It then moved to her hand, which she looked at closely, before looking at the crowd in the library, but no one was paying attention to her, so she went back to what she was doing, but then the dot came back and moved all over, irritating her. She growled a bit, standing up and turning, looking for who could be doing it. The dot then appeared on the floor. She followed it closely, when it suddenly went around a corner. She followed it again until she bumped into Yang (wait... How could Yang shine it at those angles if she was around a corner the entire time? She'd have to peek out to shoot it at Blake and see where it was going, at which point Blake should've been able to see her). "Hellooooo~" Yang said in sing-song like the first time they met.

"What are you-!?" Blake started.

"We need to talk." Yang said, grabbing her wrist, zooming off, causing her to shriek in surprise as they took off.

Meanwhile...

Ren got out of the shower room, a pink towel wrapped around his lower body. "Ah..." He sighed in content, walking off, looking at his shampoo or something, before Jaune appeared in front of him. "Eh?!" He asked.

"We need to talk." The blonde said, grabbing his wrist and zooming off, causing him to shout in surprise as they took off, dropping his shampoo, which spun in the air a few times before falling to the ground. They were now in their dorm, sitting down on one of the bed's, I'm gonna guess Ren's based on something later. "Ren, I'm just gonna come out and say it (Whoa! He's not coming out, is he!?): You are one of my best friends (not really getting rid of my suspicion). These past couple months, it feels like we've REALLY bonded (he's TOTALLY coming out right now), even though you don't say much. I mean, you're REALLY quiet (probably a side-effect of hanging with Nora for so long). To be honest, I don't know much about you personally, but DARN IT, I consider you to be the brother I never had (okay, that makes it sound a bit better)." Jaune spoke. I should mention, he hasn't given Ren the chance to get dressed yet, the dark-haired boy with the pink highlight sitting next to him still only covered by a pink towel.

"And I, you." Ren said, in other words he feels the same, but clearly from the look on his face, he felt uncomfortable about the situation. Why are we here again? I thought we were supposed to be focusing on BLAKE'S problems, not Jaune's.

"WHICH is why I wanted to get your advice on... girls." Jaune said, looking down at the ground. We now see that Ren's outfit is hanging on the door beside him (which is why I think the bed they're sitting on is Ren's), just at the end of his reach.

"Girls?" He asked, before reaching for his clothes as he was sure Jaune wasn't looking.

"I just... Don't know... How to... Girls, um... I- *sigh* I guess what I'm asking is... How did you and Nora..." Jaune stammered.

"Uh..." Ren said awkwardly, stopping his reach for his clothes, stammering as well.

We then hear the sound of someone clearing their throat, looking over to see Nora blushing madly and laughing nervously, looking away from her book or diary. "We're not actually... TOGETHER together. I'm dating Sai, anyway. I'm just going to the dance with Ren because we're friends and Pyrrha wants to go with Sai, but she's waiting for him to ask her." She explained sheepishly.

"NORA! I SAID HEADPHONES ON!" Jaune screamed, pointing at her.

"Oop!" She squeaked, to which she put back on the headphones around the back of her neck.

"Jaune, what is this all about?" Ren asked, looking at his team's leader.

Jaune sighed at this. "It's Weiss. I'm completely head over heels for her and she won't even give me a chance." He said (she is not interested). "She's cold, but... also incredible. She's smart and graceful and talented... I mean, have you heard her sing?!" He asked (the only time we know she's ever sung is in her "White" trailer and I think everyone was more focused on her fighting a giant armored knight). "I just with she would take me seriously, you know? I just wish I could tell her how I feel... without messing it all up." He finished.

"Then do it." A new voice rang out. The two boys looked up and Nora took off her headphones and looked up to see Pyrrha there.

"Uh... What?" He asked.

"Tell her exactly what you just said. No ridiculous schemes, no pick-up lines, just... be honest." She said.

"But what if-" He started.

"Jaune... You can't get it wrong if it was the truth." She said with a smile.

"Thanks, Pyrrha. Good talk, Ren." Jaune said, waving to the other male in his team as he left, who waved back.

"Practice what you preach, Pyrrha." Nora said as the Spartan girl walked over to her desk.

We now go to what I THINK is Professor Oobleck's room, where Yang and Nicolas sits on the teacher's desk and Blake walks around the teacher's little stage thing. "Yang, if you're going to tell me to stop, you might as well save your breath." She said.

"We're not asking you to stop. We're asking you to slow down." Yang said.

"We don't have the luxury to slow down." She said.

"It's not a luxury, it's a necessity." Yang said.

"The necessity is stopping Torchwick." She said as if they weren't on her side.

"We're GOING to stop Torchwick. But first you need to sit down and listen to what I have to say." Yang said, patting the desk next to her.

The cat faunus sighed, but walked up and took a seat next to her partner. "Fine." She said.

"Ruby and I grew up in Patch: An island just off the coast of Vale. Our parents were huntsmen. Our dad taught at Signal and our mom took on missions around the Kingdom. Her name was Summer Rose. And she was like supermom, baker of cookies and slayer of giant monsters. And then... one day, she left for a mission and never came back. It was tough. Ruby was really torn up, but I think she was still too young to get what was going on, you know?" Yang started telling her story.

"And my dad just kind of... Shut down. It wasn't long before I learned why. Summer wasn't the first love he'd lost, she was the second. The first... was MY mom." Yang said, the faunus turning to face her with shocked expressions.

"He didn't tell me everything, but I know that the two of them had been on a team together with Summer and Qrow. And that she left me with him just after I was born. No one had seen her since." Yang went on.

"Why did she leave you?" Blake asked.

"That question... Why? I didn't know the answer, but I as determined to find out. It was all I thought about. I asked anybody what they knew about her." Yang said, drawing on a board.

Flashback...

"Then one day, I found something." Yang said over the flashback as she found a picture in a broken frame. "What I thought was a clue that could lead me to answers, or maybe even my mother. I waited for Dad to leave the house, put Ruby in a wagon and headed out." She continued as we now see her pulling a wagon into the woods (you know, this was a REALLY bad idea on her part. "Hey, maybe I can find my mother in the potentially dangerous woods! I know! I'll bring my little sister who has nothing to do with my mother with me! So that way I can put her life in jeopardy, too!" Please don't kill me, Damion!). "I must have walked for hours, I had cuts and bruises (from what?), I was totally exhausted, but I wasn't gonna let anything stop me." She said as we see Ruby curled up in the wagon sleeping. When I finally got there, I could BARELY stand. But I didn't care. I had made it." She continued as we now see her approach and old, broken down house. "And then I saw them. Those burning red eyes." She went on as we see three sets of red eyes emerge at the doorway. "There we were, a toddler asleep in a wagon and a stupid girl too exhausted to even cry for help." She continued as we see a look of horror on her younger self's face (at least she's honest with herself). "We might as well been served on a silver platter." She kept going as we now see three beowulves rushing at them, one almost within reach of her, before they were all suddenly sliced in half. "But, as luck would have it, our uncle showed up just in time." She finished the story as we see a man with a scythe and a cape slice through them, then see his back turned and a couple of feathers with crow noises. "My stubbornness should've gotten us killed that night." She said sadly, finishing drawing and looking down at the ground (maybe this is why she's so affectionate and protective of Ruby?).

"Yang, I'm sorry that happened to you and I understand what you're trying to tell me, but this is different. I'm not a child and this isn't just a search for answers, I can't just-" Blake started.

"I told you, I'm not telling you to stop." Yang said with slight anger, gripping the chalk and the little tray it was on somewhat tighter. "I haven't. To this day, I STILL want to know what happened to my mother AND why she left me. But I will never let that search CONTROL me." Yang said.

"We're GOING to find the answers, Blake, but if we destroy ourselves in the process, then what good are we?" Yang asked.

"You don't understand! I'm the only one who can do this!" Blake snapped (WHY!?).

"It's YOU who doesn't understand!" Yang said, spinning around, her eyes red, Nicolas hiding behind the table. It also sounded like a fire was happening. "If Roman Torchwick walked through that door right now, what would you do?!" Yang demanded.

"I would fight him!" Blake countered.

"You'd lose!" Yang said, pushing her back a bit.

"I can stop him!" Blake retorted, pushing back against Yang, but not even budging her.

"You can't eve stop me!" Yang said, pushing her again and making her fall back against the desk (but you are LEAGUES above Roman. He's got SOME skill, but nowhere NEAR Yang's, not to mention her strength alone could win her that fight).

Blake got up and just looked at Yang, who walked up and hugged her, looking as if she was gonna cry. "I'm not asking you to stop," She said, opening her eyes a bit, now their normal lilac color. "Just please, get some rest. Not just for you, but for the people you care about." She finished walking away.

"And if you feel like coming out tomorrow, I'll save you a dance." Yang said, winking and leaving.

Meanwhile...

Jaune was walking to where Weiss was, holding a rose and he had a REALLY stupid looking smile on his face as he went to do his "serious" proposition (dude, why are you even trying? It's not like she's gonna say yes because of a change in the way you say it. She's straight up not interested). He got to the corner and straightened up, when suddenly Weiss' voice rang out. "Neptune!" She called. Jaune hid back around the corner as Weiss stepped out of nowhere. He peaked back around the corner as Weiss gingerly skipped up to the blue-haired transfer student.

"Oh, uh, hey. What's up?" He asked.

"I know this is a little... unorthodox, but... I wanted to ask you something." She said, Jaune leaning back in shock.

"Would you... Like to accompany me to the dance tomorrow?" She asked, shyly grinding her foot into the floor a bit, Neptune scratching the back of his head. Although he didn't wait to hear an answer, Jaune was completely downcast, dropping the rose and walking back the way he came (Poor Jaune...).

We move onto the night of the dance and a bunch of similar roses are in a pot, though one of them was wilted.

Yang stood up front in front of a little podium like a maitre d, wearing a simple cream colored dress that went down halfway to her knees looking up as the door opened. She put her hands to her face and smiled happily as Ruby walked in. "Ohh, you look beautiful!" She said happily as her little sister walked up.

Ruby was wearing heels and I THINK leggings, though it could just be the lighting. One of the more important things is her legs were trembling as she struggled to stand in the heels. And to complete her formal attire, she wore a lovely red short dress going about as far as Yang's with red lining at the bottom a large black sash around her waist. Near the top, the dress is split down the middle to cover her boobs and was held together by crossing black ribbons and black mesh to cover the rest of her torso, lined with similar black ribbons around the arm holes (it was sleeveless) that went up from the bottom of the arm holes to the collar of the dress. "Can we have a SERIOUS discussion about how Weiss fights in these?" She asked, struggling to walk over to her sister (that's an EXCELLENT question).

Outside...

Sun was still wearing a T-shirt and jeans, just a black T-shirt instead of his normal white one and surprisingly, he was now struggling with the black tie he had on. "Stupid neck trap." He said.

"I knew you'd look better in a tie." Blake's voice rang out. He turned to see her in a lovely dark purple dress that went to her knees, cut diagonally so some was a little above and a little below her knees (I'm terrible at describing things), with a slit in the right side going up about halfway to her hip, a much thinner black sash than Ruby's, then near the arms and chest, the dress was a lighter purple, also with a black collar.

She walked up and took his arm. "So, does this mean we're going together?" He asked.

"Technically. But my first dance is spoken for." She said.

The dance was going off without a hitch. Serena and Selene danced together, wearing similar long dresses with a long slit up the right leg almost to the hip, Serena's sparkly black and Selene's shiny white, Naomi, with much coaxing from her teammates, was dancing with Scarlet of team SSSN (Sun, I don't know how that works), wearing pink dress that went a little bit below her knees and Umbra was dancing with another faunus, wearing a black dress similar to Serena's, except hers wasn't sparkly like her team leader's. Yang twirled Blake once more before they both bowed to each other and Sun walked up to Blake and the two began dancing, Blake laughing and truly enjoying herself.

Yang walked over to Weiss and Ruby for a moment as they watched Blake dancing and laughing along with Nicolas. "I told you she would come." She said.

"Mission accomplished." Weiss said.

"So, what do we do now?" Ruby asked.

"Just have fun!" Yang replied as her, Damion and Weiss all walked off.

"Does that mean I can change out of these stupid things and into my hood now?!" She called back to her sister (oh, if you only knew). "Stupid lady stilts!" She complained as she turned back to face the party.

"Not enjoying yourself?" Ozpin asked, walking up.

"Oh, no! Everything's fine! I'm just not much of a dancy...pantsy...dancy girl." She said.

"Well, you can't spend your entire life on the battlefield. Even if you may want to." He said.

"Yeah, that lesson's been floating around a lot lately." She said, crossing her arms.

"If you think about it, fighting and dancing aren't so different. Two partners interlocked." He said, then chuckled. "Although, a wrong move on the ballroom merely leads to a swollen foot." He finished.

"Or a twisted ankle..." She said quietly.

"It's not every day friends can come together like this. Time has a way of testing our bonds." He said as they continued to watch Blake and Sun, then Weiss talking to some random guy. "But it's nights like these that can help keep them stronger than ever. Nights like these are ones we'll never forget." He finished. Then, Ruby heard the door open and turned to look.

"You guys are just in time!" Yang said to Emerald and Mercury as they walked in.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." He said.


	8. Chapter 8

So the party continued, people still dancing and socializing, Professor Port laughing at something Professor Oobleck had said. We now see Ozpin and Goodwitch standing together, when suddenly the general came up, tapping her on the shoulder and holding his hand out. Surprisingly, she actually took his hand and danced with him. "Wow, tonight is just full of surprises." Serena said, surprise evident in her voice.

"I know, I thought she hated the general." Naomi said, equally shocked.

"Meh, she's probably just letting it slide and trying to enjoy herself." Umbra said dismissively.

"Yeah, let's just focus on having fun ourselves." Selene said, to which the rest of the team nodded in agreement.

We now see Ruby hiding at the punch bowl when Jaune walked up to her. "I see you're hiding at the punch bowl, too." He said.

"Yep." She said, stretching out the Y and popping her mouth at the P (pause? It sounded like a pause moment).

"To the socially awkward." He said, holding his glass out, to which she giggled and toasted with him.

"Sorry things didn't work out with Weiss." She said.

"Eh, it's fine. Neptune's pretty cool. I get why she went with him." He said.

Ruby turned and looked at him at this moment. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well, come on. Not many people can pull off BLUE HAIR." He replied.

"No, I mean- Weiss came to the dance alone." She said as he took a drink.

He chocked a bit and wiped his mouth before speaking. "What?" He asked.

"Yeah, she said she had too much to focus about to worry about boys." She said as they looked to the Schnee heiress, who was trying to raise a wilted rose and not succeeding. They then looked over to see Sun and Blake laughing at whatever the hell Neptune was doing... Seriously, someone tell me what he's doing in the reviews, because I have NO FUCKING CLUE.

Jaune growled at this, holding out his drink to Ruby. "Hold my punch." He said slowly and angrily, walking over to them. But as soon as she was sure he couldn't see her, she took a drink (Ew, Ruby! You don't know if he's got a cold and germs and stuff or if he's been backwashing! That's nasty!). He walked through the crowd. Suddenly, he saw Pyrrha go to the roof and followed her. "Hey, Pyrrha." He said a little awkwardly.

"Hello, Jaune." She replied, turning to face him.

There was a small pause before Jaune spoke again. "Are you okay? I haven't seen you tonight." He said.

"Arrived late, I'm afraid." She answered, turning back to look out from the balcony.

"Well, you look really nice." He said.

"Thank you." She acknowledged the compliment.

"You're- uh, date isn't gonna beat me up for saying that, is he?" He asked slightly nervously.

"I think you're safe for tonight." She said, looking away, clearly trying to avoid the subject.

"So, where is the guy?" He asked, rubbing his hands together.

"There is no guy." She said, looking down at the ground and shaking her head (she's here with another girl?!)

Jaune was a bit taken back by this. "What?" He asked.

She still looked down at the ground, a look of sadness on her face. "Nobody asked me." She explained.

"What?! But that's- You're PYRRHA NIKOS! How could nobody ask you?!" He asked, chuckling a bit (what a dick! She's clearly upset that no one asked her and he's laughing about it?!)

Rather than a straight answer, she chose to drag out her answer. "I've been... blessed with incredible talents and opportunities. I'm constantly surrounded by love and praise, but when you're placed on a pedestal like that for so long, you become separated from the people that put you there in the first place. Everyone assumes I'm too good for them. That I'm on a level they simply can't attain. It's become impossible to form any sort of meaningful relationship with people. The only person who really tried and would've asked me is Sai, but then he was sent on that mission with his team and who knows how long until they're back. That's what I like about you: when we met, you didn't even know my name. You treated me just like anyone else. And thanks to you, I've made friendships that will last a lifetime. I guess, without Sai, you're the kind of guy I wish I was here with. Someone who just saw me for me." She finished her essay of an answer (my reaction to the actual episode: take the fucking hint, Jaune!). And with that, she walked away.

He let it all sink in for a moment, before trying to call out to her. "W-wait-!" He started, but was interrupted by a newcomer: Neptune.

"Hey, uh... Jaune, right?" He asked.

"Yeah." Jaune said angrily.

"This party's pretty lame, right? I mean, ballroom dancing. Pfft." He said.

"Yeah..." Jaune said, trying to remain calm, but was clearly angry.

"Cute girls, though, huh?" He asked.

Jaune growled at this, stepping closer. "Is that ALL you think about?" He asked.

"Huh?" Neptune asked, confused.

"Do you even care about the girls you're hitting on? How they feel about you?" He asked.

"Whoa! Where's this coming from?" The Bluenette asked, raising his hands defensively.

"How could you just turn her down like that?!" The blond continued.

"Wha-? Who?!" Neptune asked.

"Weiss!" Jaune replied as if it were obvious.

"I, uh... It, uh... It just didn't work out. You know?" He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What? You think you're too cool?! Too many other options?! Weiss Schnee asked YOU to the dance. What in the world could POSSIBLY keep you from-!" Jaune continued.

"Can't dance." Neptune replied meekly.

"I beg your pardon?" Jaune asked, not hearing him.

"I can't dance, man." Neptune said in a squeaky, weak voice.

"But you're... SO cool." Jaune said.

"Thank you. I try really, REALLY hard." He said (pause).

"You would break a girl's heart and go to a dance alone than just admit to everyone that you can't move in rhythm to music?" Jaune asked (hey, I only really noticed this now, but have you guys ever noticed all the hand movements going along with their speech? It's like GTA: San Andreas!).

"...That about sums it up, yeah." Neptune replied quietly.

"Oh. Well, I certainly feel a lot better about myself." He said.

"PLEASE don't tell anyone. Look, if you want Weiss, she's all yours. I don't want to get in your way." Neptune said.

Jaune sighed at this. "Do you like her?" He asked.

"Yeah. I mean, I don't know her too well yet, but... She seems pretty cool." The blue-haired guy said.

"Then go talk to her. No pick-up lines, no suave moves. Just be yourself. I've heard that's the way to go." The blond replied.

"Yeah, but I-" Neptune started.

"Hey, you don't have to look cool ALL THE TIME. In all honesty, if you could look a little LESS cool, I'd really appreciate it." The swordsman said (still wouldn't improve your chances much).

"Yeah. Okay." Neptune said, nodding.

"Go talk to her. I guarantee it'll make her night." Jaune said.

"Thanks. You're a really cool guy, Jaune." The trident-wielder said, walking up and holding out his fist.

"Alright, don't lie to my face." The blond replied, walking up and fist-bumping him as he walked off.

"Alright. Only one thing left to do." Jaune said, taking off.

Meanwhile...

Ruby walked up to Yang and Team SUSN as they were chilling on the upper level. "You know, I think we really needed this." Yang said.

"Yeah. It's always nice to have a chance to cut loose and have fun." Umbra agreed.

"After fighting the giant dragon robot, it's definitely nice to have a chance to take a break and relax." Naomi agreed.

"Yeah, but it's more than that. It's a chance to spend time with the people dearest to us. To strengthen our trust and bonds with each other and our resolve to protect each other and work together to the best of our abilities in the future. So we know that because of how close we are, we can truly accomplish anything when we work together as a team. Alone we're great, but together we're unstoppable." Serena said.

"That was beautiful, Serena." Selene said, pulling her girlfriend in close to her.

"Yeah, we did need it. You did a good job planning it, too." Ruby said to her sister.

"Aw, thanks!" She said, wrapping an arm around her sister's neck and pulling her in, much to Ruby's discomfort, as she began to struggle, waving her arms violently. "It wasn't all me, though. Weiss did a lot, too." She admitted as they watched Neptune take a seat next to the heiress.

"Yeah. She may not be the nicest person in the world, but she can help make great things happen." Naomi said.

"Tomorrow, it's back to work." Yang said.

"Well, we can't take TOO much time off. We'll get lazy and spoil ourselves with peace." Umbra said.

"And we need to focus on our ultimate goal: if we can bring down Torchwick and the White Fang, it will all be over and we can finally relax and just finish our time at the academy." Selene reminded them.

"I'm sure we can handle whatever gets thrown at us." Ruby said. Suddenly, the ballroom erupted with laughter, the sisters and the other team looking down in shock at what they were seeing. "Except for that." She said.

"Oh, wow..." Naomi said, her eyes wide in disbelief.

"My eyes!" Umbra screamed, covering them.

"I was not ready for this day." Serena said in shock.

"I don't think any of us were." Selene agreed, equally as shocked.

We see a first person shot of someone walking through a crowd, apparently being the source of the laughter. Eventually, the person cleared the way and reached Pyrrha, who slowly turned around and was probably the least shocked to see what everyone else was, but at least she was a little surprised. "Jaune?" She asked, smiling.

We now see the horror that everyone else was laughing at: Jaune was wearing a dress (MY EYES! Someone hit me with the Solar Flare!). "A promise is a promise." He said (remember, he promised to wear a dress if she didn't get a date?).

Much like everyone else, Pyrrha then broke out laughing at her leader's antics. "Jaune! You didn't HAVE to!" She laughed.

"An Arc never goes back on his word. Now do you want to stand there and laugh at me, or do you want to dance?" He asked, holding his hand out.

"I would LOVE to dance." She said, taking his hand (If I were her, I'd rather stand there and laugh at him). He pulled her in close, getting a gasp of shock from her, before they moved to the dance floor.

"Ren! This. Is. HAPPENING!" Nora said excitedly.

"Wait, what is happening?" He asked as the two of them followed their teammates. The 4 of them then put on an awesome show, doing a really cool dance to what I THINK is their team's theme song.

"I had NO idea you were a dancer!" Pyrrha said as he and Jaune danced a little further away from their other 2 teammates.

"Yeah, well these things tend to happen when you grow up with 7 sisters." He replied simply.

"Tell that to Sai. Counting me, he has 12 sisters and he can't dance to save his life." Serena said.

"Yeah, never took him for much of a dancer." Umbra said.

"One of the many talents he doesn't have." Selene added.

"You don't like him much, do you?" Naomi asked.

"He can be VERY hard to deal with." Selene answered, Serena nodding (Sad thing is, Sai's not there to defend himself).

With Weiss and Neptune...

"So, what made you change your mind?" Weiss asked.

"Huh?" He asked.

"You said you were embarrassed at first. What made you come talk to me?" She asked.

"You're looking at him." He said, looking to the dance floor where Jaune and Pyrrha still danced together. "You've got some good friends looking out for you." He said.

People started joining in on the casual dancing as Mercury and Neptune looked on. "It appears all the dancers have partners." She said.

"How long do I have?" Cinder asked, presumably over an earpiece.

"You should probably be home by midnight to be safe." Mercury replied.

"I'll keep my eye on the clock." She said.

Back with Team SUSN...

"I'll be back. I need some air." Serena said, breaking off from her team and going to the balcony where she found- "Hey, Ruby." She said, walking up to the scythe wielder.

"Oh! Hey, Serena! Enjoying the party?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, but it's good to get a breath of fresh air every so often. Ballroom's pretty stuffy and crowded." The Blade girl replied. "How are you liking it?" She asked.

"It's alright. I've managed to just socialize with your team and mine. I haven't had to dance once yet." The speedy girl replied happily.

Serena giggled a bit, rolling her eyes. "Well, for you that's a plus, I guess." She said, before they both looked into the distance to see someone walking across the roofs of the buildings across from us, jumping out of view. "You saw that, right?" She asked.

"Yeah. We need to go check it out." Ruby said, to which Serena nodded, the two of them going after her.

Cinder crouched near the entrance to Beacon's intelligence headquarters or something, behind some kind of wall. She rushed from one side to the other like a blur. The guard saw it and took a few steps forward, at which point she snuck up behind him and chopped the back of his neck... Why the hell's he smiling? He just got knocked the fuck out! And little nitpick here, but his neck is CLEARLY protected by armor, as when Cinder hit him, we heard the metal clang. She then dragged him to a bush and dropped him in it. She then simply strutted inside as a guard was making his rounds. He then saw her, turning to her. "Excuse me: no one's allowed in this area. Stop!" He said, reaching for his gun as she advanced.

She then rushed forward, dodging the bullets, wrapping one arm around his and delivering a powerful palm strike to the side of his head. Another one rushed in from behind with a baton, but she simply threw a rear kick, kicking him in the balls and taking him off his feet (cue Vegeta screaming in slow-mo with opera in the back). Some form of energy blast then sent the poor bastard flying. She then kicked the one she had trapped in the back of the leg, bringing him down to that knee, before flipping over him, grabbing him and throwing him into the railing of the stairs in the middle of the room as two more guys came at her with batons. Her clothes then lit up as she stepped back and spun into it, fire coming to her hands and when it vanished, she now had two swords. She slashed at the first guy, taking him off balance, before slashing the next guy to the same effect before sweeping his feet out from under him. The other guy came back at her and attacked, but she easily defended herself and elbowed him in the face, staggering him before did a double punch to his chest and blasted him back. Surprisingly, he still got up one more time, so she did a flipping axe kick and took his head off.

Meanwhile, there were two more soldiers in the elevator. "Hey, man, do you know the wi-fi password?" The one on the right asked.

"It's 'Beacon', but replace the 'e' with a 3 and add a pound symbol on the end." He said. The other one nodded and they looked forward as the elevator door opened, jumping in surprise when they saw Cinder there. The one of the left noticed some of the other soldiers lying on the ground. At which point Cinder just walked into the elevator with them and turned towards the door as it closed... Wow, these guys are terrible at their jobs. They didn't even try to stop her and now she's in the elevator with them with her back turned. PERFECT time to shoot at her. We now hear the sound of fighting inside the elevator.

Serena and Ruby walked up to the building and were shocked to see the guard lying on the ground. Serena quickly checked his pulse and sighed in relief. "He's alive, just unconscious. What I wanna know is what's with that stupid smile." She said, looking at the dumb smile he had. Ruby then pulled out her scroll and called her jet locker to bring Crescent Rose. It landed pretty close to them and she grabbed her beloved scythe.

"Serena, do you have a weapon?!" Ruby asked.

"I always carry a weapon on me." She answered, moving the sides of the dress at the slit up the right leg out of the way, revealing her thigh band was actually a strap holding a sheathe for a knife. "It's called Last Resort, which is what I mainly use it as. It's a good weapon, I just prefer my fans. But it can do this." Serena said, turning it into a powerful magnum, fully-loaded and each bullet had a different kind of dust in it. "Let's go." She said, rushing in.

"Yeah!" Ruby agreed, rushing alongside her.

Back in the building...

Cinder checked her scroll which began to beep as she stepped out of the elevator, the guards inside also knocked out. "That's handy." She said as she continued. She then reached a terminal and accessed it.

"A party guest is leaving." Emerald said over the earpiece.

Cinder sighed at this. "Which one?" She asked.

"Ironwood." Emerald whispered, looking over Mercury's shoulder as the general started to leave the party.

"I guess the general's had enough fun tonight. Should we intervene?" Mercury asked.

Whatever Cinder was doing, she either accomplished it or failed, as a Queen chess piece appeared on her screen and went to every other screen.

"No. We're done here." She said, getting up. But before she could exit the room, she heard the elevator reach her floor.

It opened with Serena and Ruby already having their weapons at the ready. "Hello?" Ruby asked, stumbling a bit, as she was still in heels.

"Good luck fighting in those." Serena said, as she had been wearing her normal boots the entire time, perfectly hidden under her dress.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" She asked. At that moment, Cinder then rose up from behind a desk and stepped out in front of us, wearing a mask.

"Well, well. If you're trying to be a ninja, you aren't a very good one, since you just got caught." Serena smirked.

"Yeah. And it's not a masquerade party. So why don't you take off that-" Ruby started before Cinder pulled something out of nowhere and swung it, a white mist forming in the air that became several shards of glass, which she sent flying at the two dark-haired girls, but Ruby spun Crescent Rose and easily blocked the shards.

Serena shifted Last Resort into it's magnum form and both girls fired, but their enemy held her hand up and the bullets simply bounced away, before spinning, fire coming from nowhere and becoming two curvy short swords. Serena growled and rushed in with her weapon back in knife form and attacked. Despite only having one much smaller weapon, Serena was holding the girl back with a barrage of quick attacks at different levels, striking at the girl's mid-section, before aiming at her neck, then crouching and spinning, aiming low at her legs, but the mask-wearing girl managed to defend herself.

Ruby then fired the gun of her scythe again to launch her into the air, executing a downward spinning strike at our opponent, who backflipped out of the way and jumping back, her clothes lighting up again as she combined her swords into a bow, aiming at Ruby, but Serena turned her weapon back into it's magnum form and fired a fire round at the center arrow just as the girl fired, the two projectiles colliding a mere foot away from the girl and sending her flying back, landing on her side as the two heroines jumped back to avoid the explosions from the other two arrows, using their weapons to halt their backwards slide. The girl got into a crouching position and glared at them, mostly at Serena, but then the elevator dinged again, the girls of dark red and dark blue hair turning to see general Ironwood in the elevator, who narrowed his eyes slightly at them. "Not your night, is it? Looks like you've been caught twice-" Serena said with a smirk as they turned back to the girl, but her smirk faded when she saw their enemy was no longer there. "Dammit." She said, sheathing Last Resort.

Elsewhere...

Cinder somehow used magic to completely change her clothes and walked into the ballroom, quickly followed by two guards, who completely missed her mask (I reiterate they're horrible at their job) and bursting in as well, but were unable to find her. Suddenly, as we see Mercury and Emerald still dancing, someone tapped the green-haired girl on the back. They then turned to see Cinder wearing a black dress similar to Pyrrha's with a sash hanging off her waist on the left side. "May I cut in?" She asked with a hand on her hip.

"Of course." Emerald said, stepping away. We now see Cinder has some weird heart-looking tattoo on her back. Just a little fun fact to fill a little more space.

"And how's your night been?" Mercury asked as he embraced his new partner.

"Hm... A little more exciting than expected." She said.

"Should we be worried?" He asked.

She chuckled a bit at this. "Hardly. They'll be scratching their heads long after we finished what we came here for.

"So what now?" He asked.

"Enjoy the rest of the night. After all, it is a party." She said.

We see Jaune and Pyrrha sitting around in silence, Blake and Sun dancing in their own small styles, the soldiers who got knocked the fuck out going in different directions to look for the culprit and now we finally come to Ruby and Serena, sitting far away from their weapons with the general standing in front of them. And finally, we zoom in on the screen of the terminal Cinder used, a Queen chess piece popping up again.


	9. Chapter 9

We go to the top of Beacon's tower AKA the headmaster's room, where Ozpin and Goodwitch were dealing with the general. "They were here, Ozpin. They were here!" He said, slamming his fist on the headmaster's desk.

"We're very much aware of that. Thank you, James." Goodwitch said.

"Fantastic. You're aware." The general said sarcastically. "Now are we going to do something about it or are we going to stay the course and ignore what's RIGHT in front of us?!" He demanded (I wouldn't exactly say it's RIGHT in front of you).

We then heard a beeping noise, signaling the elevator had arrived on their level. "Come in." Ozpin said.

The elevator then opened to reveal Ruby and Serena, who pushed the speedster out first. "She can tell you why we're late." She said with a hint of annoyance.

Ruby looked surprised at Serena's actions, before turning to her superiors nervously. "Oh, sorry it took so long. Someone accidentally hit all the buttons on the way up here. It wasn't me." She said.

"It was." Serena corrected. Ruby again looked to Serena in shock. She seemed like a completely different person here.

"Thank you for coming, Ruby. You as well, Serena. How are you feeling?" Ozpin asked.

"I'm fine, professor, thank you." Serena said as if giving an official military report, although there was a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"Okay, I guess. I'd feel better if my bad guy catching record wasn't 0 for 3." Ruby said, holding up 3 fingers while the adults stared at her seriously and Serena sighed.

"Ruby, now isn't the time for jokes. We're reporting to our superiors." Serena said sternly.

"Okay, so that's the tone we're going for, got it." The scythe-wielder said, rubbing the back of her head.

"Ruby, Serena, I feel it's appropriate to let you know that what you did last night is EXACTLY what being huntresses is all about: you recognized a threat, you took action and you did the very best you could." The general said, putting a hand on each of their shoulders.

"Thank you, sir. Truth be told, I'm feeling a lot better now." Serena said in a slightly lighter, less military tone than before.

"Thank you, sir." Ruby said.

"Now: the general here has already informed us of the events that... transpired last night. But now that you've rested, we were wondering if you had anything to add." Ozpin said.

"Was anyone else with her? Did she look familiar to you at all?" Goodwitch asked.

"No, Professor. She was alone and she wore a mask, I've never seen her before." Serena said, once again very matter-of-factly.

"I... I don't know. Like Serena said, she was wearing a mask and she never said anything to us. But I know she fought with glass. I don't think that was her semblance, though. Her clothing lit up whenever she attacked." Ruby answered.

"Save for the glass, that sounds like the woman I fought the night we met Ruby." Goodwitch said.

"Embedding dust into clothing is an age-old technique. It could've been anyone." The general said.

"Wait, you think this girl's connected to Torchwick and the White Fang?" Ruby asked.

"It's possible. But we still lack the required evidence to link the two together." Ozpin replied.

Serena looked as if she was thinking, but then spoke up. "Wait, I have one more small piece of information to add. While she never directly said anything to us, I did manage to overhear some communication she had saying they were operating somewhere in the Southeast outside the kingdom." Serena said.

Ozpin smiled a bit at this. "Thank you, Serena, you as well, Ruby. Why don't you go spend some time with your teams. You have a big day ahead of you." He said.

"Of course. Thank you, sir." Serena said, bowing a bit before turning and leaving (respectful ninja upbringing).

"Any time." Ruby said, leaving as well.

"And one more thing. Please try to be... discreet about this matter." Ozpin threw in.

"Yes, sir." They both said, finally leaving.

Once they were in the elevator and it started going down, Serena let out a sigh of relief. "Whew, thank the gods. I was thinking that was going to go SO much worse." She said.

"You took that pretty seriously, huh?" Ruby asked teasingly, nudging Serena with her elbow.

"Yeah. You should always be serious and respectful in front of your superiors. Especially when you're in a position where you could get in trouble like we were in." She explained.

"Wow. Never expected to see that side of you." Ruby said.

"I don't like having to use it, but when I need to, I do." She explained again.

They entered team RWBY'S dorm, where the two teams agreed to meet up afterwards, the 3 teammates on each team instantly in their leader's face.

"What happened!?" Yang asked Ruby immediately as the younger sister tried to come up with an answer.

"Serena! You're not in trouble or anything, are you?!" Naomi asked worriedly.

"You worry WAY too much, Naomi, we're fine. If anything, me and Ruby will get medals from the general later." Serena said, her usual carefree self back.

"Well, thank god for that. I'd hate to be in this school without you." Selene said, pulling her leader/girlfriend in for a hug.

"Well, if you told them everything, now we just better hope they can find a sensible way to handle the situation." Umbra said, backing away and flopping down in a bean bag chair she apparently brought, looking through a magazine of weapons.

Back up there...

"So there we have it. We send as many troops as we can to the Southeast, find out EXACTLY what's going on and eradicate ANY forces that stand in our way." The general said (Yep. TOTALLY sensible...)

Goodwitch shook her head at this, walking up and glaring at him. "Why must your answer to EVERYTHING be a triumphant display of military bravado?! You treat everything like it's a contest of measuring d-" She started before being interrupted (Whoa! Almost got crazy for a second there).

"Glynda." Ozpin said, waving a hand.

"Well, he does." She said, crossing her arms as he spun around in his chair to face them.

"She's right. As much as I too would love to end this situation once and for all, we must remember that this could go beyond Vale. Beyond Beacon." He explained. The general looked down and shook his head at this, gritting his teeth and clenching his fist that was against the window. "And if this truly is part of some master plan for which we know not the final move, we mustn't be so bold. Nor can we risk the spread of panic." He reasoned (he's got a point there. I think the general just likes violence too much).

The general then walked up to them. "I have served you faithfully for years... But if you mean to tell me that your plan is to just hold the defenses and wait-!" He started.

"It is not!" Ozpin said, standing up. "You're a general, James. So tell me: when you prepare to go to war, which do you send in first? The flag-bearer? Or the scouts?" He asked (is the flag-bearer a ship? Because if it's just the guy who carries the flag, he usually does go in first).

Back to us...

The two teams sat together, discussing their leaders' decision. "That was a risky move." Weiss said.

"No, I think you handled it well." Blake said.

"I hope so." Ruby said worriedly.

Yang put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure everything will be alright, Ruby." She said, then looked like she remembered something. "Oh! I know what will cheer you up!" She said, walking over to her desk.

"What's that?" Ruby asked, looking at a tube on the desk.

"I don't know yet. Dad sent it to us. I thought we could open it together." She said, holding it out to her younger sister.

"Ooh, something from home!" Ruby squealed in delight, rushing her sister, getting behind her, wrapping her legs around her waist and reaching out towards the parcel, flailing her arms wildly to reach it as Yang held it just beyond reach.

"That is adorable and hilarious at the same time." Serena said.

"Oh, Serena, that reminds me, something also came for you as well." Selene said, Umbra and Naomi leaving for team SUSN'S dorm, returning a minute later with a large box: 4 foot tall, 8 foot long box with a bunch of holes drilled in.

"Whoa! That's for me?!" The fan-wielder asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. It's from Mt. Fuji. That's where you live, right?" Naomi asked.

"Yeah, it is! Alright, my family sent me something!" Serena said happily, doing a mini dance in excitement.

"Alright, chill out, you don't even know what it is yet." Selene said, putting her hands on Serena's shoulders and pushing down to keep her planted on the ground.

"I don't know what it is, either, but it smells kind of like me." Umbra said, smelling the box, her enhanced faunus senses picking up a smell similar to her own.

"Well, time as any to open it." Serena said, easily tearing the top of the box off, allowing a dog that came up to her breasts on all 4's, with a very thick, muscular build, to climb out of the box. Serena gasped in joy at this, before throwing herself at the horse of a dog. "Kraken!" She said happily, hugging the massive canine.

"What the hell kind of breed is that!? It's huge!" Naomi said, her and Blake jumping up on Ruby's elevated bed to get some distance between them and the huge dog.

"He's a pit-wolf. A newer breed my dad and brother have been working with for a couple years. The wolf's large size with a pitbull's muscular body build." Serena explained, squealing in surprise and delight as the dog tackled her and pinned her to the ground, licking her face.

"Well, that's one way to take a bath." Selene said as she watched.

"Alright, now I've got another wolf in my pack here." Umbra joked, before noticing three other things in the box. "I believe this is for you." Umbra said, tossing Serena a letter and something that looked like it was supposed to latch onto someone's spine, taking the last item out of the box herself, a huge lance (as in the spear they use on horseback in medieval times).

"Here, I'll read it, since you're preoccupied." Selene said, picking up the note and reading it. "Dear Serena, I've found out about the Atlasian Dragon that was stolen. Thank you for destroying it. In case you're planning on going after the guys that stole it, I sent you and your team a little help. Obviously, Kraken and the armor is for you, but the lance is for your teammate Umbra. She'll need more firepower than what her weapon has for that job. Just a few of the surprises you'll be getting soon. With love, your brother Lance." Selene said.

"Aww, I feel the caring-ness right now!" Serena said happily, finally pushing Kraken off of her.

"This is for me?! Nice! What else does it do?!" Umbra asked. As if sentient and responding to what she said, the lance then transformed into a massive Y-shaped longbow the same size as the faunus, the center of the longbow where the split of the Y starts, there was an opening, clearly where the arrow goes. "Awesome! But where are the arrows?" She asked, pulling back on the string, an arrow of pure energy forming when she pulled it back. "SO AWESOME." She said, firing it out the widow. About 2 seconds later, it looked like a firework went off at the cliff where airships drop off beacon students. "This is amazing." She fawned over the weapon.

"Oh, yeah, he's been tinkering with that new technology for a while. Kinetic energy builds when you pull the string back, which makes the arrow when you pull it back. And it can be powered up with different kinds of dust at your verbal command. It also has an energy rifle at the base in lance form, too." Serena said, tossing Umbra the instructions.

"But wait, what armor? The bow, the dog and that weird spine thing was all that was in the box." Naomi said.

"The weird spine thing IS the armor." Serena explained, picking it up and attaching it to her back, looking like a black, external spine. Suddenly, it began to move and expand, covering Serena's body up to the neck in a black material that looked and felt like leather suit, but to everyone's shock, Serena pulled out her fans and attempted to impale herself, but the blades were brought to an immediate stop as soon as they hit the leather suit. "Ta-da!" She said.

"Please don't EVER do that again." Selene said in shock and fear.

"Aww, did I scare you?" Serena teased, kissing Selene.

She barely responded to the kiss, giving her girlfriend a scolding glare the entire time. "Yes, you did. Like I said, don't do it again." She said, giving Serena a harsh slap on the ass, to which she jumped and squealed, rubbing the area she was hit in.

After team RWBY watched the spectacle in a mixture of awe and humor, Yang finally opened the parcel with a small shake of her hand, a black item in the shape of the tube it was in fell to the ground. But then it suddenly moved a bit, then again, before popping up into the shape of a dog. Everyone leaned in and looked at it, seeing that it was indeed a dog: some type of Corgi, which then barked, at which point all the girls screamed, Ruby jumping in the air from excitement and Blake out of fear. "Zwei!" The black/red-haired girl said happily, jumping higher into the air and posing, an image of the dog running from across the top and the bottom of the screen appearing.

"He sent a dog?!" Blake asked Ruby in shock.

"In the mail!?" Weiss asked, sounding more angry than shocked.

"Oh, he does stuff like this all the time." Yang said as Ruby held the Corgi, laughing happily as he licked her face.

"Your father or your dog?" Yang asked, now on Ruby's bed to get more distance from the canine.

The heiress got up, glaring at me for a moment, before looking at the Corgi once again in Ruby's arms. "Are you telling me this mangy..." She started, the dog still looking at her, happily and friendly as could be. "Drooling..." She continued, looking into the dog's adorable eyes. "Mutt... Is going to live with us forever?! Oh, yes he is, oh yes he is!" She said in a baby-like tone, showering the dog with affection.

"Please keep it away from my belongings." Blake said.

They then heard an announcement over the loudspeakers. "Would all first year students please report to the amphitheater?" Goodwitch said.

"Well, we can't exactly leave him here while we're gone for a week." Weiss said as Ruby let the dog go, who then ran over to the beds to try and get closer to Blake, who crawled on the top bed cautiously and defensively, readying one of her hands like a cat getting ready to claw.

"Look, there's a letter." Yang said, pulling it out of the parcel. "Dear girls, I've got to leave the island, so I'm sending Zwei to you for a few days to take care of. Enclosed is all the food you should need. Love you both, Taiyang." Yang read, Zwei running around the girls once and over to her. She then tipped the parcel upside down, dumping a small pile of cans of dog food onto the dog, who happily popped out of it.

Yang then shook the parcel once, a can opener falling out, bouncing off Zwei's head to the floor. "Well, that settles it. Come on girls! Zwei will be here when we get back!" Yang said, leaving.

"Did she just imply a Corgi can use a can opener?" Serena asked.

"I don't even know anymore." Selene said.

"So, how are you going to sneak Kraken along with us?" Naomi asked.

"He's a ninja dog, trained in stealth as well as I am." Serena explained.

As the 4 teammates looked around, the dog was nowhere in sight. "How the hell can a dog that big hide?!" Umbra asked in disbelief. The team then heard a bark and looked under Weiss' bed, the dog crawling out.

"I'm convinced." Selene said, which was genuinely shown in her voice.

"Right. Let's go." Serena said.

They then walked into the ampitheater, Ruby wearing a full-looking backpack on her back. "Quiet. Quiet, please." Goodwitch said as everyone got settled. "Professor Ozpin would like to say a few words before we begin." She said, giving the Professor the stage.

"Today we stand together. United. Mistral, Atlas, Vaccuo (the only people not wearing uniforms. BOONIES), Vale. The 4 kingdoms of Remnant. On this day, nearly 80 years ago, the largest war in recorded history came to an end. It was a war of ignorance, of greed and of oppression. A war about much more than where borders fell or who traded with whom, but about the very idea of individualism itself. We fought for countless reasons, one of the reasons being the destructions of all forms of art and self-expression. And as you are well-aware, that was something many could not stand for. As a result, many people began naming their children after one of the core aspects of art itself: Color." He spoke, the camera showing Ruby. "It was their way to demonstrate that not only would they refuse to tolerate this oppression, but neither would the generations to come. It was a trend that has held to this very day. We encourage individuality, expressionism and unity through diversity. As I said, today we stand together, united. But this bond cannot exist without effort. Which is why today when the rest of the world celebrates peace, hunstman and huntresses will work to uphold it. As first year students, you will be tasked on shadowing a professional huntsman or huntress on a mission. Some of you may be taken out of the kingdom. Others may work within the walls for the rest of the week. But no matter which path you choose, remember to be safe, remember your training and remember to do your very best." He said, walking off, all of us applauding.

"This is perfect! All we have to do is shadow a huntsman working in the Southeast!" Ruby said.

"Yeah! We'll follow them around by day and give 'em the slip at night!" Yang agreed.

"Love the way you think, Yang." Selene said.

"Let's check Search and Destroy." Weiss said.

"Alright! A job with some action!" Umbra said with a howl.

We walked to the board and found... "Here we go! Quadrant 5 needs Grimm cleared out!" Ruby said.

"Huh. 2 huntsman will be on this mission. And look. 2 teams are required for it. Not just one." Serena said (I had to think of some way for both teams to be on it).

"Well, it's in the Southeast." Blake said.

"Sounds perfect." Yang said as Ruby and Serena typed in their team names to request the mission.

However, their hopes were slightly dashed when a message popped up. MISSION UNAVAILABLE TO FIRST YEAR STUDENTS. "What?! Why would it be on this list, then?!" Umbra criticized.

"But we can't give up now!" Naomi said.

"Any other ideas?" Blake asked.

"We MAIL ourselves there!" Ruby said.

"No." Team SUSN said together.

"Well, that is one option." Ozpin said as he stepped up from around the monitor, looking at his scroll.

"Unfortunately, we determined that the concentration of Grimm was too advanced for 1st year students. It seems that region is rather popular. In fact, I have a sneaking suspicion the 8 of you will make your way there no matter which job you choose." He said, as the non-leader members of both teams glared at their leaders.

"Whatever makes you say that?" Ruby asked.

"I'm curious as to how you all found your way to the docks last semester." He said.

"Right place, right time?" Serena asked.

"I'm interested in how you really found out about a 'hideout' in the Southeast." He continued.

"Serena's hearing and the intruder's conveniently-timed conversation." Ruby threw in.

"And I certainly wonder why witnesses reported seeing robots and rose petals in a dance club some time ago." He finished. "I doubt I'll ever find the exact answers I'm looking for. So, how about this: instead of waiting for you all to break the rules, why don't we just bend them?" He asked, typing on his scroll and the mission we wanted accepting us.

"Screw Dumbledore, YOU are the best headmaster EVER." Umbra said.

"We won't let you down. Thank you, Professor." Ruby said.

"Do not thank me for this, teamwork and persistence have carried you far, but you must understand the things that await you beyond the protection of the kingdom will not care. Stay close to your huntsman at all times and do exactly as he says. He will be leading you on this mission and he CAN have you sent back to Beacon if he finds your skills to be unsatisfactory." He finished, walking off.

"I think you'll find our skill are MORE than satisfactory." Serena said with a smirk, which the rest of her team shared with her.

"Good luck." He said, leaning back into frame before leaving again.

"That wasn't exactly uplifting." Yang said.

"It could've been worse." Serena said.

"It's the truth, though, Yang." Blake said.

"No sweat, any of us can handle anything we go up against." Umbra said.

"Right! We have the skill, the drive and the will to do anything!" Naomi said determinedly through her usual quiet tone.

"It's gonna be tough, but I know we can do it." Ruby said.

"Hey, team CFVY is back!" A dude said as everyone walked up to them.

"Velvet, are you okay?" Blake asked as we walked up to the bunny girl.

"I'm fine. I had Yatsuhashi to look out for me." She said.

"Your mission was supposed to end a week ago. What happened?" Weiss asked.

"Nothing happened. It was just... There were just so many." She said, but then looked up. "Oh, but don't worry. You first years are just shadowing huntsman, so you should be fine." She finished.

"Riiiight." Yang said awkwardly.

"I should go. Be safe, okay?" She asked, walking off.

"We can do this. We've never backed down before and we're not going to start now!" Ruby said.

"We can do this. We've never backed down before and we're not going to start now!" Ruby said.

"Right." Blake and team SUSN agreed.

"Besides, it won't only be us out there! We'll be fighting alongside two GENUINE hunstman!" Ruby said excitedly.

"Yeah!" Yang agreed, just as excitedly.

That excitement turned to disappointment, however, as we found out the first huntsman and the one Ruby's team specifically would be shadowing was going to be... "Why hello girls! Who's ready to fight for their lives?!" Professor Oobleck said.

"Wow, sucks to be you guys." Umbra said, although she clearly sounded relieved that she didn't have to work with Oobleck.

"You have my sympathies." Selene said sympathetically.

"But then who will OUR hunstman be?" Naomi said worriedly.

"Ir BETTER NOT be Professor Port." Serena grumbled.

"I think you have it a little better than that." A voice rang out, catching the attention of the two teams.


	10. Chapter 10

"I think you have it a little better than that." A voice rang out, catching the attention of the two teams.

Standing before them was a man about 6'6 with waist-length black hair, a few bangs in the front going just below his yellow eyes, enough space between the bangs to keep his vision clear and a pure white robe with black linings, bandages around his hands and wrists (think if Neji Hyuuga in Naruto before Shippuden if both his arms were wrapped, only his hands and wrists) and a pitch black suit similar to the one Serena now wore beneath the robes. The eldest brother of the Blade Clan- "Nightshade!" Serena said, running up and hugging him, coming up to his stomach. He chuckled at this and crouched down a bit, returning the hug.

"Aww, how sweet." Naomi said sweetly.

"He's definitely as tough and intimidating as I pictured a Huntsman." Umbra said.

"So, you're the one that always puts down Sai and has super high standards?" Selene asked.

Nightshade looked at her, no visible expression on his face. "I'll admit I am rather hard to impress. But as for Sai, I'd respect him far more if he actually took anything seriously. Until then, he's not even worth a second thought in my mind." He explained (Nice guy, huh?).

"Preaching to the choir on the first part." She said.

"But, we're not here to discuss my idiot brother (see what I have to deal with?). We're here to track down a possible terrorist group and in the even we find them, we crush them beneath our boots. Serena, get Kraken and let's get moving." He said, walking to a jet that resembled the Blackbird.

"That's our ride?! Awesome!" Umbra said excitedly, howling.

"This is going to be so cool!" Naomi agreed happily and excitedly.

"I always did like riding in style." Selene said.

"One of the many benefits of being rich." Serena said, whistling, Kraken rushing from out of a large number of bushes, ducking his head to pass between Serena's legs and with an upward flick of his neck, he easily tossed the small vampire onto his back, allowing her to ride on his back like a horse to the ship.

"I should as Damion to get me one of those." Selene said.

"You know the people who breed them, you could just ask them." Umbra said.

"I think I prefer smaller dogs like Zwei." Naomi said. At this, Ruby's backpack began moving a bit, but due to Oobleck's rambling and team SUSN walking to the Blackbird, only the Scythe-wielder noticed it and made it stop.

So, after giving team RWBY earpieces so the two teams could communicate on the way, they were off. "I wonder how Ruby's team is doing with DOCTOR Oobleck?" Serena asked, tuning into their conversation, remembering how the speedy huntsman insisted on being called Doctor as they left.

"I'm not a fan of people who ramble on and talk all the time. He clearly must've earned his position as a huntsman, but all I have to say is he'd better be able to handle himself when it comes time to fight." Nightshade said as he piloted the ship.

"I guess I never pictured you as much of a fighter." Yang said.

"I dare say I fancy myself as more of an intellectual, but I can assure you: as a huntsman, I've had my fair share of tussles." He said.

"Tussles. Excellent wording. Generally means a more vigorous struggle." Nightshade said.

"Like the mushrooms?" Ruby asked, referring to the word 'tussles'.

"Those are truffles." Blake said.

"Like the sprout?" She corrected herself, but was still wrong.

"Those are Brussels." Yang said.

"How does she not know that term." Nightshade said, shaking his head.

"Younger generation, brother. Give her a break." Serena said.

"Very well." He said.

"Besides, given my expertise in the field of history and my dabblings in the archaeological surveys, our dear headmaster saw it fit to assign me to this particular... assignment." Oobleck continued.

"I felt it appropriate to see the progress my sister and her team have made, ensuring their on a satisfactory level." Nightshade explained.

"I assure you, we are MORE than capable." Selene said.

"Don't worry, Nightshade. I promise we won't let you down." Serena said.

He chuckled a bit at this. "We'll see. I hope you're right, but I'll have to see for myself." He said.

"No wonder Sai complains about this guy. We're on a mission originally unavailable for first years and he doesn't think we can handle ourselves?" Umbra whispered to Selene and Naomi.

"I'm getting worried about how high his standards are." Naomi agreed.

"We'll just have to show him just how good we really are." Selene said determinedly.

"Bold words. Let's see if you can back them up. Especially if you want to keep dating my sister." Nightshade said.

Selene was shocked at this. "...WHAT?!" She demanded.

"I expect to see an excellent performance from you. I only want the best warriors to have anything to do with my sister." He said.

Selene's eye twitches. "...He can't be serious..."

"He's trying to get you worked up so you'll fight harder. Don't worry, babe. Even if he says he doesn't want you around me, he's NOT splitting us up." Serena said determinedly, looking at Nightshade.

They then listened back into Oobleck and RWBY after the Profess- I mean DOCTOR explained History's roll in the anatomy of our society. "The Southeast quadrant outside of Vale is home to wild forests and deep caves. BUT! It is also the location of one of the kingdom's greatest failures." He started to explain.

"Mountain Glen." Ruby and Nightshade said at the same time.

"That's right! It was an expansion of Vale, but in the end it was overrun by Grimm and fenced off from the rest of the city." Yang said.

"Nice history lesson, Yang. Thanks." Selene said.

"Correct. And now it stands abandoned. As a dark reminder." Oobleck continued.

"And a likely place for a hideout." Blake said (hey, her hair's clipping through her arm).

"Precisely." Oobleck continued.

The two airships then arrived over the city. "Here we are. I'll warn you now: I will not save you if you are in danger. I'm the exact opposite of the army: if you aren't good enough, I will leave you behind. So make sure you can handle your enemies at all times, if the fight is too extreme, regroup with your team and fight them together. If something goes wrong, you WILL die." Nightshade said, putting the ship on hover before jumping out of the airship at the same time as team RWBY.

"What?!" Naomi said in fear and disbelief.

"How did this guy become a huntsman?! The whole point of being huntsmen and huntresses is to protect people!" Umbra said.

"I can't believe it, but I'm starting to agree with Sai about him." Selene said.

"It's a scare tactic. He's trying to use fear to give us an adrenaline rush, push us past our limits. If we DO need help, he'll help us. He's cold and can be cruel at times, but he's NOT heartless." Serena said, the 4 of them jumping out together.

Everyone looked at their surroundings, observing that so far, the city was deserted, not showing any signs of life. "Ladies, though you may still be students, your first mission as huntresses has officially begun. As of this moment, you need to do exactly as we say. Do you understand?" Oobleck said, pointing to himself and Kinshiro with his coffee mug, getting coffee on his shirt as a result.

"Although you look foolish with the coffee stain right now, I do have to agree with you." Nightshade said, looking at him, before back to his charges (team SUSN).

Oobleck then suddenly looked towards- "Ruby! I thought I told you to leave all your bags back at school." He said.

Ruby raised a finger at this to make a point "But, you hadn't told us to listen you yet, so I didn't." She said.

"Is she serious?" Nightshade asked, looking at her, before back at his team.

"It's Ruby, no one really knows what's running through her mind." Selene explained.

"She's not wrong..." Oobleck pondered.

"Is HE serious?" Nightshade asked in disbelief that Oobleck actually bought that.

"I think all the coffee has done something to his brain." Naomi said.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's accurate." Serena agreed.

"Very well, Ruby, leave your bag here, we can pick it up upon our return." He said.

"But, I- uh." She started.

"I smell a dog... And it's not me or Kraken." Umbra said, sniffing the air, getting closer to Ruby's backpack.

"Young lady, what in the world could you possibly have in that bag that could be so important you had to bring it with-" Oobleck started, before Zwei popped his head out of the bag, surprising everyone, especially Umbra, who had been inches away from the bag, stumbling back and falling on her butt, everyone else looking to see Ruby had brought the dog.

"Get back in the bag." She whispered, to which Zwei barked and Nightshade face-palmed.

"We're here to investigate an urban jungle teeming with death and hostility and you brought... a dog?" He asked.

"It would make sense if you brought a large, powerful dog like Kraken, but a small dog like a Corgi is almost useless in combat." Nightshade said.

"I- uh..." She started.

"GENIUS!" Oobleck said, turning away and walking off, everyone else shrugging in confusion, before he zoomed in from nowhere and snatched the dog out of the backpack, knocking Ruby over in the process. "Canines are historically known for their perceptive nose and heightened sense of sound, making them excellent companions for hunts such as ours!" He explained, spinning around, holding the dog in the air, to which Zwei barked happily.

"I'm a genius!" Ruby said proudly, pointing to herself with her thumb, to which everyone else deadpanned, most of them face-palming.

"In that case, so am I, because I brought Kraken!" Serena said.

"So, what are your orders, Doctor?" Blake asked.

"Ah! Straight to the chase, I like it!" Oobleck said, dropping the dog, slightly to everyone's shock, but he recovered quickly and started playing with Kraken. "The Southeast has been marked as a recent hotspot for Grimm activity. Now there are several possible reasons for this type of behavior, one of which being... Grimm." He said.

"Grimm. A creature of Grimm approximately 100 yards away from us at this very moment." He said as we turned around to see a large beowulf. Everyone except the Huntsmen prepared to attack and Kraken was ready to charge the creature. "Stop!" Oobleck said.

"Wait." Nightshade said, crouching and grabbing Kraken's collar.

"There are a number of reasons why Grimm congregate in this particular area. The most likely of which being their attraction to negativity. Sadness... Envy... Loneliness... Hatred..." Oobleck explained.

"All qualities of our hidden group harboring ill intent." He explained.

"So, what now?" Ruby asked.

"The way of the ninja, stay out of sight of the target and track them, in hopes they lead you to your ultimate target. Hopefully, that beowulf will lead us to its pack and they just might track down the group we're after." Nightshade explained.

"How long do we wait?" Ruby asked, the rest of them unaware of more beowulves rounding the corner.

"It's uncertain. Hours, days, weeks. Some Grimm have been known to stay away from the pack for months- and there's the whole pack." He said as they looked up to see the rest of the monsters.

"What?!" Weiss said in disbelief.

"And now they've seen us." Oobleck said.

"WHAT?!" She asked, again in disbelief.

"AND NOW THEY'VE SEEN US!" Oobleck shouted into her face.

"I take it tracking is out of the question?" Ruby asked.

"An accurate assumption, yes." Oobleck confirmed.

"What's the plan, then?!" Yang asked as the Grimm came barreling at them, the two teams looking at their respective huntsman.

"Show me what you're capable of." Oobleck said.

"Destroy." Nightshade said, releasing Kraken, who barreled toward one beowulf, the same size, but twice as bulky as the lanky monster, slamming into it and taking it down, sinking his teeth into its throat.

"Got it!" Serena said, her and Selene rushing in.

"Cover your ears, Zwei!" Ruby said, readying her scythe to shoot them with the rifle part.

"About time I get to test this in battle!" Umbra said, turning her new lance into it's bow form and firing at the Grimm, vaporizing them once the arrows hit.

Serena and Selene jumped into a large group of them, masterfully fighting back to back, knocking away any monsters coming anywhere near them. Yang rushed at the first one she saw and smashed it in the face as Serena created a tornado to take all the Grimm near her and her girlfriend into the air, leaving them helpless to a barrage of bullets and grenades from Serena's massive grenade launcher fan and Selene's bladed machine gun tonfas.

Yang rushed off into a bigger crowd as more of them chased her, but stopped when they saw Blake and Naomi standing not too far away, charging at them as they were the closer target and appeared to be off-guard. Blake started to draw her sword as a beowulf rushed in and slashed her, but it was just an afterimage and she sliced IT in half, landing a couple small hits on another before slicing it in half as well. She did a couple tricks with afterimages and sliced the third one if half. Naomi blocked with her buster sword as the Grimm attacked her, pushing her back and giving her distance to fight back with her sword, spinning it in a way that would've made an x in front of her, slicing the arms off an attacking beowulf, jumping back as it along with a few others lunged to bite at her, at which point she readied her minigun and mowed them down.

We then see Weiss jump out of nowhere and run from another small pack of Grimm, before turning and rapidly slashing through the first one, before gliding at high speeds across the ground, slashing through them all faster than the eye could trace. "Feigned retreat. Not bad, Schnee." Nightshade said considerately.

Meanwhile, another group of Grimm were charging at Ruby as she mowed them down with her sniper rifle. As she did this, Zwei was simply chasing his tail. As he was doing this, Kraken was easily bulldozing the Grimm, tearing chunks out of them with his powerful teeth or breaking their necks with strong bites to the back of the neck. Ruby then pulled her scythe out of the ground and rushed in, after an intense battle of stares with the final Beowulf, she sliced it in half as she reached it. "Piece of cake." She said, chuckling nervously as Oobleck walked up.

"Didn't even break a sweat." Serena said as if it were no big deal as her team regrouped with Nightshade.

"So, how did we do?" Selene asked.

"You did quite well. You impressed me. As a whole, you were good. I was especially impressed with you two, Serena and Selene, you weren't afraid to get right up in the action and protected each other well. Naomi, you did fairly well, although you could've been a bit more evasive and stayed up-close and personal. I still count blocking as taking a hit, which I frown upon, something to work on for next time. And as for you, Umbra, while you certainly did your part from a distance, I want to see you still have skills in close quarters." Nightshade explained.

"Well how about you show us how it's done next time." Umbra said, growling and baring her teeth.

"Fine then, when I feel I can appropriately show off my skills, I will." He says.

"But do not celebrate yet. I fear this shall be the first bout of many. Now, shall we continue?" Oobleck asked. Team RWBY sliced through the next rather small group of Beowulves as Oobleck inspected some grass. "Excellent work girls. Unfortunately, there doesn't appear to be any signs of criminal activity in this area. Oh well! Moving on!" He said, starting to walk off.

"Hey, Doc, I was actually looking forward to seeing a pro huntsman in action. You know, like fighting or at least helping us fight?" Yang asked, slightly angry.

"Ah, but I am in action: scouting the ruins of this city for any signs of irregularity! Not every mission is filled with heroism, girls. Some times it's just a heightened form of extermination. Remember: this is a job and you signed up for it." Oobleck explained.

"Suddenly, becoming a huntsman doesn't feel like such an accomplishment." Nightshade said. They encountered another large group of 20 beowulves, at which point Nightshade stepped forward. "An acceptable number. I will this bout myself." He said, holding his hands out. Suddenly, clouds of darkness appeared near his outstretched hands, elongating and taking a specific form before becoming two 6 foot long katanas, which he caught the instant the materialized. He crossed his arms in front of himself, the blades outwards towards the charging beowulves. "HAA!" He exclaimed, swinging the swords outwards, a wave of darkness flying out of them and slicing through the first 10 beowulves, the other 10 still charging as the katanas disappeared. "This is where the fun begins." He said, rushing at them, throwing a round kick at the first one, taking its head off and spinning, throwing a round kick into the next one, knocking a couple of them back. He grabbed the next one, spun and held it in front of him as another beowulf tried to slash him, instead slashing its pack member in half, at which point Nightshade threw it aside, grabbed the failed attacker's head and broke its neck. He threw a left knife hand at the next one, breaking its neck as well before thrusting his right fist forward, punching completely through the next one, opening the fist and unleashing a burst of darkness from his palm to obliterate the one behind it. One tried to swing at his head, but he jumped back, summoned his swords again and rushed in, spinning twice and winding up behind the beowulves, one sword held in front of him, his right arm covering the lower half of his face and the other sword in the air behind him. He stood up lifted the blades to his shoulder level and swung them to clean the blood off, the beowulves falling into pieces behind him.

"And that... is how it's done." He said, turning back to the teams and huntsman who were standing in awe.


	11. Chapter 11

As the two teams and huntsmen moved onto a more peaceful area, Oobleck decided to ask questions. "Tell me, Yang: why did you choose this line of work?" He asked the blond brawler?

"Huh? Well, to fight monsters and save-" She started.

"No, no, that is what you do. I'm asking why did you choose to do it." He said.

"The honest reason? I'm a thrill seeker. I wanna travel around the world and get wrapped up in as many crazy adventures as I can. And if I help people along the way, well then that's even better. It's a win-win, you know?" She explained.

"I see." He said simply.

"It's not the worst reason I've ever heard." Selene said.

Nightshade then stepped up behind the younger Castro. "Well, since you have no problems sharing your feelings, why don't you share your reason for being a huntress?" He asked.

"My brother is a hero, I want to be just like him. It's that simple." She said.

"Hm... In that case I wish you luck. If only Sai followed your example and tried to be more like me and Lance." He said (the world doesn't need more people like Nightshade).

We move to the next scene, Oobleck with apparently writing something on the side while Weiss and Naomi were dealing with Grimm. "And you, Ms. Schnee. A girl like you born into fame and fortune doesn't need the extra work. So, why choose this over a cushy job in Atlas?" He asked as she impaled the last Beowulf.

"It's exactly as you said: I'm a Schnee. I have a legacy of honor to uphold. Once I realized I was capable of fighting, there was no longer a question of what I would do with my life. It was my duty." She said.

"Interesting." He said, jumping down.

"And you, Naomi? This hardly seems the job for someone like you." Nightshade said as he stepped up to the kabuto-wearing girl.

She looked scared for a minute, but then cleared her throat and stood at attention. "My family legacy, sir. Everyone in my family has been a huntsman or huntress and have played important roles throughout history. I have no right to do any less than they have." She said.

"Honoring your family legacy." He said, then surprisingly smiled and put a hand on her shoulder. "That is as noble a reason as I can think of." He said, walking away.

Blake sliced a door in half and Umbra kicked it in, which allowed a bunch of small Nevermores to fly out. Umbra jumped back a few feet as Blake did a couple back handsprings, the two faunus turning their weapons into gun form and shooting them all down. Oobleck peered into the room before looking at the cat Faunus. "And what about you, Blake? You seem to carry yourself with a sense of purpose." He said.

"There's too much wrong in this world to stand by and do nothing: inequality, corruption, someone has to stop it." She explained (meh. In my opinion, the whole world's going to hell eventually, so nothing we can do but wait and hope it happens after we're dead and gone).

"Very well, how?" He asked.

"I- uh..." She started, but was at a loss for words, drooping down in defeat, to which the Huntsman took off.

"And what is your reason, Umbra? I normally don't make assumptions, but based on your personality, I'm guessing you're in it for the thrill like Yang." Nightshade said.

Umbra looked down at this, away from the darkness manipulator. "Personal reasons. Someone close to me fell deep into corruption and crime. I want to get rid of it so no one else suffers his fate and maybe some day, he might turn back to the light." She explained.

Nightshade looked surprised, but nodded at this. "I'm sorry that happened to you. I hope that eventually, your ultimate goal comes to fruition." He said, walking away.

Meanwhile, Ruby was playing with Zwei by offering him a turkey if he did tricks and Serena was giving Kraken a couple of steaks as the huntsman for their groups walked up to them, causing Ruby to quickly put away her scythe and turkey. "Sorry! Are we ready to keep going?" Ruby asked.

"I'm ready whenever you guys are." Serena agreed.

"No. We're done for today." Nightshade said simply.

"Indeed. It's going to be dark soon." Oobleck said, throwing his pack to Yang. "You 6, set up camp in that building." He said, pointing to a building for the non-leader team members to secure. "Oh and please make sure there are no more of those creatures. Your leaders and I are going to secure the perimeters, come, Ruby!" Oobleck said, waving to the young girl and walking off.

"Come along, Serena." Nightshade said, walking after them, to which the younger Blade quickly followed. They walked around a corner and saw something that got two different reactions from the two team leaders.

Ruby: "Whoa..."

Serena: "Oh, my gods..."

"What is that?!" Ruby asked in awe as they walked closer to the edge, seeing a herd of massive, elephant-looking Grimm bigger than the trees they trudged through. "It looks awesome!" She said.

"I know we've seen some big Grimm and other monsters up to this point, but I never expected something like this." Serena said in shock.

"That, my dear girl, is a Grimm." Oobleck said.

"A Goliath to be exact. Easily the single largest Grimm discovered as of yet." Nightshade stated.

"Let's kill it." Ruby said, taking out her weapon in its gun form.

"I'm afraid your sniper rifle will do nothing more than agitate a Grimm of that size." He said.

"Yeah, they just bounced off the Deathstalker, that thing won't even feel it." Serena said.

"But what if it attacks us?!" Ruby asked.

"They won't." Nightshade said.

"Fret not, Ruby, those Goliaths are not concerned with us. Ruby, not every Grimm is mindless, or rather not every Grimm is STILL mindless. You see the Grimm you see before you are so powerful, so superior to the Grimm you fought, that they've undoubtedly lived for hundreds of years. And in their time of killing humans and attacking our borders, they've done one important thing: they've learned. They've learned that when they attack our borders, they're likely to die." He explained. One looked over at them for a moment, but then continued on. "And what we lack in strength, we make up for in will. And killing one human will only bring more." He said.

"Then... why are they still so close to the city? What are they doing?" Ruby asked.

"Waiting." He replied.

They turned and started to walk back when Ruby spoke up. "Doctor Oobleck, Kinshiro? I've been wondering something." She said.

"Wondering why we've been interrogating your friends and teammates all day?" Oobleck asked.

"I wouldn't go as far to say interrogating." Nightshade says.

"I was wondering... Why did you two want to become Huntsmen?" She asked.

Nightshade took a deep breath and sighed before explaining. "I was born into the Blade clan, for thousands of years, we've been the ultimate protectors of the human race. I have an honor to uphold by continuing that which my ancestors have for so long. As a huntsman, that is one of the best ways I can ensure I can keep the humans safe and protected." He explained.

Oobleck, however, was slightly more profound. "Look around you, tell me what you see." He said.

She did so. "Lots of old buildings... empty streets..." She said.

"I see lives that could've been saved. As a huntsman it is my duty to protect the people. And although I am capable of doing it with traditional weaponry, I believe I can make a much larger impact if I do it with my mind. As a teacher I am able to take knowledge, one of the most powerful weapons of them all and place it into the hands of every student that passes through my classroom. I look at these ruins and I see lives that could've been saved. But I also see an opportunity. An opportunity to STUDY these ruins and LEARN from its tragedy and therefore become stronger. I am a huntsman, Ruby, because there is nothing in this world I would rather be." He said, walking on as they stood there, contemplating what he said.

Back inside...

"I can't believe we didn't find anything." Yang said.

"We will. We've never failed before and we won't start now." Selene said determinedly.

"We've always been fortunate enough to be in the right place at the right time. I guess we can't always have luck on our side." Blake said, tending to the fire.

"It's only been one day. We have several days to do this. Just because the first day didn't go so well doesn't mean all is lost." Naomi said.

"Exactly. We gotta stay pumped! No backing down, no surrender!" Umbra said with a howl.

Selene giggled at this. "I don't know what it is, but those howls of yours always amp me up for some reason." She said, Naomi nodding.

"I just have that effect on people." She said.

"That's not what I meant..." Weiss said.

"Huh?" They all asked.

"Earlier. When I was talking about upholding the legacy. There's more too it than that." She said.

"Yeah, I know. Me, too. I mean, I don't know." Yang said.

"I don't know either. I know what I want to do, but... I figured I'd always take things one step at a time." Blake said.

"Well, it doesn't matter. We know why we're here. Right?" Yang asked.

"Right." The other team all said at once. The rest of her team, however, was silent.

"Ah, very good! A textbook campfire." Oobleck said as they all came in.

Ruby gasped at this. "Fire! So warm!" She said, dropping to her knees beside it and holding out her hands.

"Good work. Tend to it well enough, it should last us the whole night." Nightshade said, going to a wall and sitting down with his back against it, falling asleep.

"Very good: eat your dinners and hurry to bed. We've got a lot of ground to cover in the morning. We'll also need to take turns keeping watch over our temporary abode. Any volunteers for first watch?" Oobleck asked.

"Yo." Ruby said, to which he zoomed off.

"Hey, did Oobleck ask why you wanted to be a huntress? What did you tell him?" Yang asked her sister.

"Hm... No, he didn't. Weird. Okay, good night!" She said. Everyone laid down and slowly drifted to sleep as Zwei walked up to Ruby and the beowulves began howling. "Don't worry. Things will be better tomorrow." She said as they looked out into the night.

Back at Beacon...

We see the general staring out into the distance when suddenly, Goodwitch walked up to him. "Trouble sleeping?" She asked.

"Arm was acting up." He explained, looking over his shoulder and grabbing his left arm slightly (we're gonna need some clarifcation on this in the future. Does he have a metal arm or something? I NEED TO KNOW!)

"Of course. So logically, you got out of bed, dressed yourself completely and decided to stare menacingly into the distance." She said, calling his bluff. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"I've trusted him for years. We both have. It's just... I can't help but feel like he's keeping us in the dark."

"Don't be ridiculous. You know very well that WE are not the ones in the dark."

"Which makes it worse. I refuse to believe that a man I've trusted for so long would act so... passively."

She put a hand on his shoulder at this. "You're a good person, James. You've always done what you think is best for the people. Even against strong protest. It's admirable. But it's high-time you stop talking about trust and started showing it." She said, taking her hand off his shoulder and looking at the distance again. "Ozpin has experience that the rest of us lack. And I think that's something worth remembering." She said.

Back to teams RWBY and SUSN...

We now see a large beowulf walking through the ruined city, before seeing it through a scope: a big circle with two lines forming an X, the middle being where the bullet would go as Ruby took aim at it with her sniper rifle (I always wondered what the scope/crosshairs of Ruby's gun looked like). It looked up and appeared to have seen her, but ignored her and began to walk away, leaving her sighing in boredom. We look to see the rest of team RWBY apparently sleeping around the fire, team SUSN asleep close to them, Oobleck asleep in the rafters above and Nightshade and Serena awake and talking about the shipment. "How could they possibly have stolen the Dragon? All the cargo is ALWAYS watched over directly by one of our siblings or cousins." Serena said.

"Rai was guarding it. He reported it was a female from the Spear clan. She was wearing a hood so he couldn't see her face, just the Spear clan's insignia on her clothes." He explained (reference Saischool of the Dead).

"Rai always was arrogant and let his guard down often. All she needed was to get knocked down once, then he'd completely drop his guard and think he won. He should've known better." Serena said bitterly.

"I'm sure the business end of a plasma cannon has shown him the error of his ways." Nightshade said uncaringly.

"When we found out who did it, we'll have to return the favor ten fold." She said angrily.

Nightshade smiles at this, putting an arm around her shoulder. "That's my little sister. You know when to joke and when to take things seriously. Sai could learn a few things from you." He said.

"He's really grown, Nightshade. He's not the careless idiot he used to be. He's a great warrior and when it comes to it, he's as serious as a heart attack." Serena said (thank you!)

"I'll have to see for myself." He said (oh, volume 3, you're gonna find out, trust!).

Meanwhile, we look at the 3 off-duty members of Team RWBY, Yang suddenly opening her eyes. "Blake, are you awake?" She asked.

"Yeah." The cat faunus replied.

"Why do you think he asked us about being huntresses? Like, what was he trying to say?" She asked.

"Maybe he was just curious." The other girl replied.

"You think?" Yang asked, rolling over to face her.

There was a short pause before the dark-haired girl answered. "No."

Yang then turned back to look at the heiress. "Weiss? Are you awake?" She asked.

"Of course I'm awake! You two were talking!" The white-haired girl snapped, to which Yang cringed. "And I think he... When I said I wanted to honor my family's name? I meant it, but it's not what you think. I'm not stupid. I'm fully aware of what my father has done with the Schnee Dust Company. Since he took control, our business has operated in a... moral grey area." She said.

"NO shit." Nightshade and Serena said at once.

"That's putting it lightly." Blake said.

Weiss sat directly up at this. "Which is WHY I feel the need to make things right. If I had taken a job in Atlas, it wouldn't have changed anything. My father was not the start of our name and I REFUSE to let him be the end of it." She said, laying back down.

Blake spoke up next. "All my life, I fought for what I thought was right. I had a partner named Adam. More of a mentor, really. He always assured me that what we were doing would make the world a better place. But of course, his idea of a perfect future turned our to be... not perfect for everyone. I joined the academy because I knew that Huntsman and Huntresses were regarded as the most noble warriors in the world. Always fighting for good. But I never really thought past that." She said.

"I can relate to that." Umbra said, although it sounded like she was hiding something.

"But when I leave the academy, how can I... How can I undo so many years of hate?" She asked.

"You'll figure it out. You're not one to back away from a challenge, Blake." Yang said in a friendly tone.

"But I am! I do it all the time! When you learned I was a faunus, I didn't know what to do, so I ran! When I realized my oldest partner had become a monster, I ran! Even my semblance! I was born with the ability to leave behind a shadow of myself. An empty copy that takes the hit while I run away." She said.

"Still better than Naruto's Shadow Clone Jutsu." Serena said, to which her team nodded.

She still remained silent at this. The silence continued for a couple more seconds before Yang spoke up. "At least you all have something that drives you. I've just kind of always gone with the flow, you know? And that's fine, I mean, that's who I am! But how long can I really do that for? I wanna be a huntress, not really because I wanna be a hero, but because I want the adventure. I want a life where I don't know what tomorrow will bring. And that'll be a good thing. Being a huntress just happens to line up with that. I'm not like Ruby. She's always wanted to be a huntress. It's like she said, ever since she was a kid, she dreamed of being being the heroes in the books. Helping people and saving the day. And never asking for anything else in return. Even when she couldn't fight, she KNEW that's what she wanted to do. That's why she trained SO HARD to get where she is today." Yang continued.

"Well, she's still just a kid." Weiss said.

"You got 2 years on her, so don't be talking like you're so much more grown than her. You're the same height and the same build as her." Umbra said.

"Exactly. We're all kids." Blake agreed.

"But some of us have been through experiences that ruined any sense of us EVER being kids." Selene said sadly, looking down.

"And look where we are now. In the middle of a war zone and armed to the teeth?" Yang added.

"It's the life we chose." Blake said.

"It's a JOB." Weiss retorted. "We all had this romanticized vision of being huntresses and huntmen in our heads, but at the end of the day, it's a JOB to protect the people. And whatever we want will HAVE to come second." She said, Oobleck smiling up in the rafters.

Later that night...

Ruby was asleep as Yang took over the watch, Zwei waking up beside her and walking off. She yawned and woke up, looking back at the Corgi. "Zwei, it's late. Go back to bed." She said, laying her head down, but the dog took off. "Zwei! Zwei!" She called after him as he ran out of the building. She groaned and grabbed her weapon, taking off after her pet. She peeked around a corner, looking around for the dog. "Zwei? Zwei, where are you?! ZWEI!" She called in a whisper, looking around and seeing him peeing on the support beam of a destroyed building. "Huh? Zwei, this is a wasteland. You literally could've done that anywhere!" She said, walking up as the Corgi returned to her. He barked a couple times as she picked him up. But suddenly...

"What was that?" A voice rang out, Ruby hiding behind a corner. She peeked out to see two White Fang members around the corner.

"What was WHAT?" The other member asked angrily.

"I thought I heard a beowulf or something." The first one said, looking around.

The other one simply grumbled at this. "Let's just finish our patrol and get back to base. This place gives me the creeps." He said as they walked off.

Ruby quickly followed them, traversing between hiding spots while she continued to tail them. Eventually, they rounded a corner. She started to until she stopped, realizing there was no more cover, flailing around after she started to drop her weapon and quickly getting back behind the corner, she held Zwei out just enough for the Corgi's head to poke out. "Did they go in yet? One bark means yes." She whispered. We hear the sound of a door opening and closing, at which point the dog barked. "Oh, this is it! This is it!" She said excitedly, grabbing her scroll and trying to call both teams, but unfortunately, the signal was too low. "Oh, man! Come on, we've gotta get the others!" She said, walking off, Zwei following closely behind. Unfortunately, they stepped on a weak patch of ground and it caved it, causing Ruby to lose Crescent Rose a couple feet away and grab onto the ledge with one hand, grabbing Zwei as he fell down the pit with the other. She threw him back over the ledge and began to pull herself back up, but the ledge also gave way and she fell. Zwei barked a couple times and whines a bit when he got no response (Oh, shit...).


	12. Chapter 12

Back at the campsite, Kraken's ear twitched and the massive dog stood up and howled, waking everyone else up, alerting them to the problem. "Ruby and Zwei are gone!" Yang said.

"We have to go, immediately." Nightshade said, standing up in an instant.

"Yes, I agree entirely. Grab your weapons. You teammate and fellow student may be in trouble." Oobleck said seriously.

Back with Ruby...

She fell and landed hard on her back, clearly inside the hideout. She got up and looked around, seeing an entire fully built city system. Suddenly a door opened and two White Fang members came out. "Freeze!" One said. "You're a long way from home, little girl." He said as they both walked up to her. She took a couple steps back, but found she was on the edge of a ledge. She reached back for Crescent Rose, but found it wasn't there. The first one came up and grabbed her left arm. "Hey, hands off!" She said, pulling her arm back. She punched him in the stomach, but her clearly didn't feel a thing, punching her in the face and knocking her down.

As she started to fade out of consciousness, the two discussed what to do with her." The boss is gonna wanna see this one." One of them said as the first one stomped on her head, knocking her out (that motherfucker's gonna die!).

They dragged her off somewhere as she regained consciousness and looked around, seeing giant containers of dust and a large number of Paladins as she was dragged along. "Hey, be careful!" Another member called, Ruby looking over to see two members having been carrying a large bomb, but one had dropped his end.

They reached their destination apparently, as they suddenly stopped. "Hey, boss! We found something you might want to see!" The one on Ruby's left called.

"Is it good or bad, Perry? Because let me tell ya, I have had a day." We hear Torchwick's voice as he is inside another train car.

"Uh... It's a little girl?" Perry replied almost as if it were a question.

Torchwick then came about halfway out of the train car, looking as, although he couldn't see Ruby's face, after their handful of encounters, she was fairly recognizable to him. "That would be bad." He said, tapping the ash off the end of his cigar.

Back with the others...

Zwei and Kraken led the way to the massive hole in the ground, where the group found... "Ruby's scythe!" Yang said.

"Oh, no." Blake said.

"She must've fallen down this hole." Naomi said, walking to the edge of the hole (pause?).

"We should go in after her." Umbra said.

"Fell?!" Oobleck said as he zoomed up beside her.

"Down there." Weiss said, looking down the hole (THAT'S a pause).

"Oh, my. Of course. Of course, OF COURSE, ****OF COURSE!"**** Oobleck shouted, clearly on about something.

"Of course!" Bison said as I played a clip from the Street Fighter movie.

"What is it?" Blake asked.

"How could I be so stupid!?" Oobleck pacing back and forth.

"Professor, what are you talking about!?" Selene asked.

"You're rambling and clearly only you know what's going on!" Serena said.

"So WE don't understand." Umbra said.

"Professor Oobleck, what's wrong!?" Yang asked.

He was in her face in a second. "Mountain Glen! Yes!" He continued, talking too fast for me to keep track of, so I pulled out a remote to rewind the speech and slow it down to half speed. "An expansion of Vale that was inevitably destroyed by creatures of Grimm." He said, then swapped to getting in Blake's face. "Previously home to THOUSANDS of people!" He explained, counting with his fingers for a second, getting back in Yang's face. "Working people commuting to the city, the main city." He explained, going back to Blake. "Developed a subway system to the inner city!" He said, going to Weiss. "Grimm's attacks increased!Population in danger, now desperately searching for shelter!" He went on, making a small bar graph of Grimm attacks with his hands, zooming back in front of Blake... Wow, I paused at a weird moment, the placement of Oobleck's hands make it look his he's about to grope Blake. *shudders* Ugh! Luckily he moved his hands outward. "City evacuates into Metro tunnels and what do they find?!" He asked, turning away from them with his arms out, turning around, getting in Zwei's face and putting a finger up to the dog's nose. "The Southeast quadrant of Vale is known for wild wars and deep caves!" He explained.

"You just explained the most important part to A DOG." Team SUSN and their Huntsman said at the same time.

"And we still don't know what you're saying!" Yang said.

He was now in her face again with his hands on her shoulders. "My dear, we're not just looking for an underground crime network! We're looking for an UNDERGROUND crime network!" He finally explained, zooming back in front of them.

"They're working in caves?!" Blake asked.

"No, no, Mountain Glen was Vale's first serious attempt at expansion! It worked for a short period of time, they start an aggressive perimeter defense, a unique transportation! The city developed an elaborate subway systems to carry citizens safely from the new territory into the main kingdom! Sadly without the many natural barriers Vale had to protect its borders, Mountain Glen was doomed from the start! As the end drew near, citizens of the territory made one last attempt at survival and took up shelter beneath the city in massive caves they had cleared out for the subway and they had cut themselves off from the surface." He said and as team SUSN struggled not to pass out from brain overloads, Yang summed everything up in a single second.

"An underground village?!" She asked in disbelief.

"In a manner of speaking, yes. A safe haven. Until... An explosion opened the mouth of another cavern, filled with subterranean Grimm. After that, the kingdom officially sealed off the tunnels, creating the world's largest tomb." He finished sadly as Weiss and Blake looked into the massive hole (pause).

"If Ruby is down there..." He said, pulling out his coffee mug, which then turned into what looked like a club with some form of spout at the end, indicating some form of spraying weapon, such as a water cannon or a flamethrower.

"HOW IN THE HELL!?" Team SUSN said in disbelief upon seeing that.

"We must find her." He said.

"We're right behind you." Serena said, readying her fans.

"As students of the academy, we have to look out for each other." Selene said, also drawing hers.

"When one of us is in danger..." Naomi started, drawing her weapon and looking at Umbra.

"We don't rest until they're safe." She said.

Nightshade smiled at this. "This is truly a team I can be proud to fight alongside." He said, summoning his katanas again. "Now, let's go." He said, the two teams and Huntsmen diving into the hole (pause?).

Inside the base...

Ruby was knocked to the ground and skidded a couple inches after having been knocked down by Torchwick, who laughed as he walked up. "Wow, you are so much more manageable without that over-sized gardening tool of yours." He said. She let out a small scream of rage and rushed in at him, throwing a punch, but he merely side-stepped it (where the hell was all the skill and stuff she had in the food fight!? Didn't she win a small catfight with Yang in the first season?! They're RUINING her character right now!). He laughed again and turned back to his associates behind him. "You know, Perry, I really DID need this." He laughed, Perry giving him a thumb's up. "But seriously, how'd you find this place, Red?" He asked, putting his cane up to her throat.

She growled again, before using her semblance to rush off. "Huh?! Whoa!" He said, turning to see Ruby a decent distance away, no longer using her semblance (why wouldn't you keep using your semblance?! It's the PERFECT way to escape! SERIOUSLY!) Torchwick held out his cane and flipped it so he was now holding the bottom, the handle aimed at Ruby. He then shot it outward on a wire, latching onto Ruby's hood and pulling her back (I'm willing to bet that was a REALLY last minute design they made for JUST that). "I see you've got some tricks up your sleeves." He said as he reeled her in. "Let me make this clear: We're not through here yet." He said. Suddenly, there was an explosion not too far away. "Oh, what the?!" He demanded, turning back to the White Fang members. "Perry, if you and the boys could take care of that. I'm kinda in the middle of something." Torchwick said, doing the "so-so" gesture with his hand.

Perry rushed over and rounded the corner just in time to have Serena's grenade launcher fan in his face. "Oh, my god!" He said, raising his hands.

"He's not here." She said, pulling the trigger. No more Perry.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" Torchwick shouted as more explosions sounded off, members of the White Fang running away from where they were happening, occasionally turning and firing back where they came from, but this usually ended with them getting blasted with rockets, grenades or shotgun blasts as Team SUSN, WBY and the two Huntsman charged forward with Yang, Selene and Serena leading the assault. He growled at this, but then Ruby jumped onto his shoulders and pushed his hat down over his eyes. He threw her off, but this along with his momentary blindness allowed her to regroup with us. "Somebody kill her!" He shouted, firing at her.

"Not if we kill you first!" Umbra said, pointing the handle of her lance at the White Fang and firing bursts from the energy rifle in the handle, taking a few of them down with quick shots before turning the lance into bow form and firing more precisely, taking down a larger number only slightly slower.

Torchwick growled at this, grabbing his cane and bending it slightly (wait, what the hell?! How is that an effective weapon if it can bend so easy?! And bending it like that SHOULD mess up the gun works). He turned the last guy standing next to him. "Attach this car and spread the word! We're starting the train." He said.

"But we're not finished!" The guy said. This earned him the cane in his throat lifting him off the ground.

"DO IT! Or YOU'RE finished." He said, walking off.

Ruby continued running, but suddenly, 8 members of the White Fang were in front of her with machine guns in 2 rows of 4. She skidded to a stop and covered herself with her arms, but the first row of 4 were suddenly sent flying from a swing from Naomi's Buster Sword while the next 4 where hit from behind with a powerful explosive blast, getting thrown into walls. The one behind it was of course Yang. "Ruby!" She said happily, her sister running into her arms.

"Glad to see you're still in one piece!" Umbra said as the rest of the group advanced with weapons in gun form to shoot at their attackers.

"Are you okay?" Weiss asked.

"I'm fine! I'm fine! But listen: Torchwick's got all sorts of weapons and robots down there!" She explained as Blake handed Crescent Rose back to her.

"What!?" Blake asked.

"Androids, mechs, they're all loaded up on the train cars." She explained.

"Ah, that's ridiculous! These tunnels are sealed, the tracks lead to a dead end!" Oobleck explained.

"They're bad guys. They ALWAYS have contingency plans." Nightshade said.

"Annoyingly so." Serena said.

Suddenly, with a deafening screech, Torchwick's voice came over the speakers. "Get to your places, we are leaving now!" He said, the air brakes on the trains releasing pressure as the train started rolling.

"Well, it sounds like they're going SOMEWHERE!" Yang said.

"You heard him: get to your places." Nightshade said, rushing towards the train.

"Roger." Team SUSN agreed, rushing after him.

"We need back-up. Let me call Jaune." She said, trying to call the blond boy, but the lack of signal prevented her from doing so. "I can't get through!" She said (you couldn't get service ABOVE ground, no way in hell are you getting it BELOW ground.)

"So what do we do now?!" Weiss asked.

"We're stopping that train." Ruby said, their group quickly rushing after ours.

They got on the train and started kicking the White Fang's ass left and right, Team SUSN on top of the train, Ruby's group working their way through it. One member looked as he thought he heard a noise, pulling out his radio. "I think they're on the-" He started, before being knocked out by Oobleck's club thing.

In the control room...

Torchwick was looking out front when suddenly the door opened. "Boss! They made it on the train!" The guy who came through the door said.

Torchwick groaned loudly at this. "Then grab some cargo and get them OFF the train!" He shouted. The guy nodded and left, Torchwick turning around. "Man! Animals, every one of them." He said, before realizing he had another member beside him with tusks controlling the train. "Not you, though, you're uh- you're great." He said nervously, the guy nodding.

"Hurry, move! We need to get to the front, now!" Nightshade said, unleashing an onslaught of dark waves from his swords.

"Um, professor?" Weiss asked.

"Doctor..." Oobleck said, slightly annoyed, leaning towards her.

"What's that?" She asked, pointing to a hatch she had opened, revealing...

"That, my dear..." He started, crouching down near it. "Appears to be a bomb." He said, everyone backing away from it.

"We've got baddies!" Ruby said, pointing ahead to where even more White Fang members were pouring out of a train car maybe 10 train cars ahead... This is a long-ass train.

"Well, I didn't expect them to go-" Oobleck started, before the bomb started beeping. "Easy on us..." He said.

"Everyone to the next train, now!" Nightshade ordered, everyone leaping to the next car.

"Blake, detach the caboose! It will kill us all!" Oobleck ordered.

"Got it!" She said, nodding and jumped below, preparing her cleaver sheath to detach it, but suddenly, it separated on its own. "It decoupled itself!" She called up.

"What?!" Both Huntsmen demanded.

"I guess he REALLY doesn't want us on this train." Yang said.

They watched the severed train roll away from them before it eventually blew up. "That's not good." Oobleck said, shaking his head.

"Uh... Neither is this." Ruby said as they lifted the next hatch to reveal...

"Another bomb!?" Blake asked.

Figuring out their plan, but hoping he was wrong, Oobleck headed to the next car. "No, no, no!" He said, opening the hatch and finding another bomb. "They all have bombs!" He shouted back to us. Their car's bomb began beeping and their car decoupled, so they quickly jumped to Oobleck's car.

"No... Are they insane?!" Nightshade said in disbelief, putting the pieces together similar as he looked back at the openings in the roof of the tunnel the destroyed cars created, Grimm pouring into them.

"This doesn't make sense!" Yang said.

Oobleck watched as the last train containing a bomb rushed forward and opened a hole above. Just like before, Grimm poured into the hole with a roar and soon an army of the monsters was chasing them, amazingly able to not fall behind. "Oh, dear!" He said as he watched the Grimm chase us. "He's leading Grimm to the city!" He shouted.

"What?!" Everyone except Nightshade asked in disbelief.

"It's the cars! They detach and explode, creating openings for the Grimm!" He shouted.

"WHY do bad guys ALWAYS have to have contingency plans?! Just ONCE I'd like to be able to ruin a bad guys plans and their plans STAY ruined." Serena whined.

"Team RWBY already went below to try and stop the train. You must continue ahead and try to stop it from above." He said.

"We planned that from the start!" Nightshade said as he rushed forward, team SUSN following closely behind.

Naomi and Umbra fired their weapons from a distance to clear out some of the White Fang in front of them as Serena connected her two smaller fans and threw it forward as some kind of disc, which Selene jumped on and used as a spinning platform to lay down a 360 0f rocket fire, sending a huge number of White Fang members flying with Wilhelm screams. "Let's go!" She shouted, pointing forward and rushing ahead as the rest of her team rushed after her.

Shortly after, the White Fang came at them in Paladins. "We've got a problem!" Oobleck said. He took a drink and turned his weapon back into a club with fire at the spout. Zwei barked a couple times and jumped, curling into a ball and Oobleck hitting him and igniting him, easily allowing him to smash through the paladin. He barked as it fell over the edge , but then another landed right in front of him. It took aim at him, but it was hit with a barrage of fireballs and Oobleck took it down (this guy suddenly became a badass!). More of them came and landed in front of the professor and the dog, but were easily sliced in half by Nightshade's katanas or knocked off the train by Kraken slamming into them.

"There's too many of them for all of us to deal with, it will be a waste of time! Oobleck and I will deal with them! You go ahead!" Nightshade ordered as the two Huntsmen and the dogs rushed towards the small army of robots.

"Alright! We're almost to the front!" Serena said, looking back at her teammates.

"Yes, you are. Too bad this is as far as you're going." A familiar voice (to her) called, causing her to look forward...


	13. Chapter 13

Inside the train...

Yang, Weiss and Blake dropped into a train car. "I guess this is what we trained for." Yang said seriously.

Weiss reached into her pocket and pulled out what looked like an ammo clip with a lot of different colors, handing it to Blake. "Here. This should help you." She said, Blake quickly loading it into her weapon.

They only took a few steps forward before encountering Neo. She smiled confidently at them as she blocked their way. "You two go on ahead. This one's mine." Yang said in a dead serious tone (I get she stopped her from taking down Roman, but is that really a reason to get such a beef with someone over?). She fired a couple shots at Neo, causing her to backflip out of the way and giving the other two enough time to run past her. She then marched up to the smaller girl, barely an inch apart, trying to size up the smaller girl, who she easily stood a foot over, but Neo's confident smirk remained- wait, what the fuck!? When she blinked, her eyes swapped colors! Her right eye was brown and her left eye was pink, but then she blinked and it was the other way around! What the hell?!

Back with Team SUSN...

4 figures stood in front of the girls, each one familiar to the one they stood in front of, all of them with their backs turned to them. However, with that dramatic prairie dog music, they turned to face team SUSN. The one in front of Naomi was a ninja girl with skin white as snow about Naomi's height (5'4"), with a half-shirt that tied in the front, just enough to cover her breasts, but below that were bandages wrapping around her torso, still revealing her midriff a red sash around her waist, white shorts about as long as Revy's from Black Lagoon, black leggings that had to be tied up on the outsides of the legs and sandals. She had long green hair in that covered her left eye, separated in the middle in the back. "Nariko!" Naomi said with surprising anger and hatred in her voice, drawing her weapon.

"It's been too long, Naomi. I leaped at the opportunity for this job when I found out I might be able to fight you. Terrorizing a city didn't sound so bad, either." The girl said with a dark smirk.

"You always were a psychopath. But I've always beaten you before. What makes you think this time will be any different?!" Naomi demanded.

"I've been training for two years to beat you. This time. I'm finally going to win!" She said, drawing two long, curved blades she held back hand.

The man in front of Umbra was also a wolf faunus like her. He was 6'0", shoulder-length black and gray hair with sharp-looking black wolf ears as opposed to Umbra's lighter gray one and his black tail was much bushier and longer than her thinner light gray one, stopping a few inches from the ground where Umbra's only went a little below her knees. He was wearing worn-out, faded hakama pants and an open black vest, revealing a number of scars along with the White Fang symbol tattooed on his chest. His fingernails were 3 inches long and razor sharp, dried blood staining them from the look and lastly, he had an eye-patch over his right eye. "Well, well. Long time no see, little sis." The man said, looking at Umbra with a smirk, his voice similar to Xigbar's.

Umbra's eyes widened a bit as she took a step back. "Canis..." She said in disbelief.

"Who?" Serena asked.

"Remember when Nightshade asked why I wanted to become a Huntress. He's the reason. My older brother, Canis. Like a lot of faunus, my family was discriminated against. Canis always stuck out for me. Once a bully was teasing me, pulling on my tail and blowing into my ears and Canis came and stuffed her into a trash can, then her father came over to my house and gouged out Canis' eye..." Umbra started.

"Yep, then I did what an animal would do and tore his throat out. Then I became a member of the White Fang to punish the human scum that treat us like savages." Canis said proudly.

"I always felt like it was my fault... And I had to be the one to bring him back to the light." She explained to her teammates, gripping her lance tightly.

"One day I will come back to the light, sis... When all the humans are dead and the faunus are the only people left and we'll be TREATED like people." Canis said as if it were no big deal.

"This isn't the way, brother!" She pleaded.

The one in front of Selene was also a guy, with clothes and a hairstyle similar to Damion's just white instead of black (Damion said the guy is a reverse of Damion, so that's what I imagined. Damion, if I got it wrong, too bad, should've described it better), a short axe in each hand. "Selene. Great to see you again. How's that scum bag brother of yours?" He asked.

"Nathan, you bastard!" Selene growled, readying her tonfas, giving her enemy a glare of death.

And finally, standing before Serena, was another woman, standing at 5'10" with black hair in bangs to the front that curved left and upward and a bang to the sides of her face and in the back, it came down in a long, thin ponytail, a different kind of coat that only corvered the middle area of her body (waist to breast, not shoulders or arms like most coats) that split into 6 little jagged, tails (I think that's what you call them) that went down to her calves, the zipper of the coat was actually open, the coat only being held closed by two crossing silver belt-like straps white elbow-length gloves, what looked to be only a pair of white panties to cover her private areas and incredibly long black feminine boots that went to her upper thighs like where Blake's shorts stop.

"Kona." Serena said in hatred.

"Hello, little sister." The taller girl smirked at the team leader.

"You're not my sister! You ALMOST married my brother before your and your clan turned into a bunch of asshole traitors!" Serena snapped.

"Oh, but I always thought of you as my cute little sister." Kona said in a mocking innocent tone.

"History please?" Selene asked.

"She's from the Spear clan. Before the betrayed everyone and killed the Shield Clan, our father's tried to unite the Blade and Spear clan by having Kona marry Lance." Serena said, an image in the background appearing of Kona leaning into Lance's chest, her left hand on his chest while her right hand held his left hand and his right hand was on her back between her shoulders, looking at each other lovingly. "But then of course, they turned traitor and she's one of our greatest enemies." Serena said, the image changing to them looking at each other with Alucard-level murderous grins, Kona's left hand holding a knife to Lance's throat and Lance's right hand holding a dagger to the back of her neck.

"It's a shame, I still have some feelings for your brother, besides how hung he was-" She said, clearly trying to throw Serena off.

"Stop it!" Serena snapped, covering her ears to block the unwanted information.

"Maybe after I kick your little ass, I'll take you back with me and use you to get him to come back to me." Kona said with an evil smirk.

"Like hell I'm gonna let that happen!" Selene said, about to fire rockets at Kona, but had to stop and block an attack from Nathan first.

"Hey, why don't you focus on me for now?" He smirked. The other members of each team rushed in at their respective rivals, ready to fight...

 **Background music: "This is Gonna Hurt" By Sixx A.M.**

Back inside...

Yang threw a punch at Neo's face, but Neo just smirked again and in a flash of light, Yang stumbled back, dazed (da fuq?). She recovered a couple paces away and glared at her enemy, who simply unfolded her umbrella. She threw a series of punches and kicks, but Neo managed to dodge every one until Yang did a jumping kick, to which she folded her umbrella back up and used it to block the kick and couple of punches before throwing a reverse round kick on her front leg, knocking Yang to the ground. Yang growled in her downed position, Neo doing a flip to try and land on her head, but Yang rolled out of the way and jumped back up. She rushed in throwing a haymaker, but Neo dodged and caught it, trapping Yang's arm and bringing her leg up to kick Yang in the face before kicking her in the stomach to knock her back. Yang started using her shotgun blasts, but Neo deflected them with her umbrella, even landing some hits with it. With a shout of anger, Yang shot at Neo's feet, but she simply backflipped and sat down on a crate a little bit behind her, crossing her legs.

Back with Weiss and Blake...

They continued rushing through the train, but suddenly, a massive and muscular member of the White Fang walked up to them, his weapon, A GIANT CHAINSAW, dragging on the ground beside him. "You go on ahead." Weiss said as they continued to rush forward.

"Got it." Blake agreed. The dude revved up the chainsaw and held it in a stance, ready to fight. Weiss rushed in front, causing the dude to swing, but she then did a backflip, Blake blocking his weapon and throwing him off-guard, allowing her to rush past and Weiss to land a well-placed attack. The two blocked each others attacks before Weiss managed to hit him with an upward slash, taking him off his feet. She threw a quick glance to Blake before she disappeared through the next doorway, her opponent getting back up slowly with a smug laugh.

"Finally. I get to kill a Schnee." He said as she corrected her stance (wow, I know we already went through this, but the faunus must REALLY hate the Schnee if their first thought upon seeing and recognizing one is to kill them).

Blake continued through the next door and scowled as she ran into Torchwick, as always being a confident dick. "Hello, kitty-cat. You miss me?" He asked, twirling his cane before shouldering it. "You know, we really gotta stop meeting like this. People are gonna talk." He said, to which she gave a look of hatred before rushing in.

She rushed in, Torchwick sighing as he walked forward, readying his cane as Blake screamed and rushed in, using the ammo clip Weiss gave her to set fire to her shadow image, rolling out of the way and letting Torchwick hit it, which blasted him back right over her head, allowing her to land a couple slashes and send him to the ground hard (anyone else wonder how the weapons in this world works? I gave a pass for Pyrrha beating up team CRDL because they hard armor, but Blake is slashing an un-armored Roman with a katana. He should be dead and in pieces). He grunted and got up with slight effort as Blake readied her katana and it's meat-cleaver sheath. He fired at her with his rocket, but she backstepped, leaving a stone replica in her place, jumping back as the blast hit it and jumping at him. He swung at her but she left another clone, dropping safely to the ground, throwing a couple of attacks he managed to defend against before backflipping and leaving an ice clone that Torchwick's cane got stuck in. He struggled to free his weapon as Blake jumped back, sheathing her weapon and swinging the sheath to make a giant wave of purple energy fly forward, shattering the clone and sending Roman flying back into the front doorway, causing him to drop his cane and tumble down the stairs.

He sighed and started to get back up, but Blake planted her foot on his chest and holding her katana in front of him. "Why are we fighting? I saw you at the rally, we're on the same side and you know it." He said.

Back with Weiss...

The guy tried to rush in, but she swung her sword in a circle in front of her. He swung at her, but suddenly, there was a forcefield in front of her. She thrust her sword forward, the barrier pushing him back before dissipating. He staggered, but recovered and swung down at her, but she relatively easily deflected the chainsaw and spun, hitting him in the side of the head and sending him reeling, before she jumped and spun, hitting him in mid-air, landing behind him. He recovered and swung to cut her horizontally in half, but she backflipped underneath the attack, pulling a matrix effect and catching him twice in the face, throwing a few more attacks, knocking him to the ground.

She backflipped over him and landed beside him, ducking and spinning another horizontal slash, ducking a diagonal swing, blocking a horizontal one that staggered her and doubled her over. He prepared to kick her in the head, but she quickly jumped out of the way, causing him to kick a crate. She got her feet on the air and jumped down at him. He managed to backstep her diving stab, but she rolled, blocked a couple of attacks and staggered him with a fancy flip and struck a hit that knocked him off his feet, then preparing to use another spell of some sort. He hit the ground and got back up, now we see Weiss standing in the middle of a clock that was going forward rapidly, rushing forward with great speed, creating a number of glyphs around him and striking him with insane speeds at 4 different angles, knocking him around and into the air and to the ground. She created a glyph to launch her to the ground and tried to stab him, but he rolled out of the way. She jumped and prepared for one final slash, but her recovered in time. "Come here, princess!" He shouted, grabbing her mouth and slamming her into the ground, breaking it up a bit before tossing her into the air and swinging his chainsaw at her, from the look of it, about to slice her in half.

Back with Yang...

She walked up to Neo who still sat there looking like nothing in the world could bother her. Yang swung a fist, but Neo swung her umbrella to block it into her foot, then spun on her back on the crate to force Yang to back up as she got back to her feet. She then did lots of flips and stuff in midair to throw her off and tried a sweep kick, but Yang jumped back to avoid it. She fired another blast from her gauntlets, but it was again stopped by the umbrella. Yang quickly ran in and punched the umbrella, causing Neo to spin back, before closing it and rushing in to use it as a weapon. She rushed in and threw some attacks, but Yang managed to block them, trying to throw her own, which were also blocked or deflected. Eventually, Neo threw a kick and Yang managed to catch it, spinning and throwing her, but Neo managed to recover, landing on her feet, cartwheeling and rushing in, grabbing Yang, spinning around her and throwing her into the roof of the train, which she bounced off and fell to the floor, unconscious.

Neo smirked at her victory as she walked towards Yang.

With Team SUSN (at the same time this was all happening)...

 **New Background Music: "Traitor" by Daughtry**

The 4 battles happened simultaneously, neither opponent in each fight gaining any ground above the other one. Naomi had to take a highly defensive fighting style as Nariko had two much faster weapons as opposed to Naomi's Buster sword. Eventually, Nariko brought both swords down on Naomi, who managed to push her hands and weapons upward, staggering her and allowing her to try for a swing at her waist, but she managed to jump back, turning her swords into a couple Skorpion submachine guns and fired at the samurai girl, who again shielded herself with her massive sword. (Damn! She's gotten faster! And she has two weapons where I only have one!) Naomi growled in her mind.

Umbra shouted as she stabbed at her brother's shoulder, only for him to easily dodge it and stab towards her with his machete, but she jumped back just before it could pierce her stomach. "Canis, please! There's a better way to go about this. I'm not even an official huntress yet and people are looking at me with respect and high-esteem! Humans and faunus CAN live in peace if we work hard enough!" She pleaded.

"You always were too wishy-washy for your own good, sis. The only good human is a dead human. And after The White Fang finishes our deal with Torchwick, I'm gonna kill him. He'll be the stepping stone to the world we've always dreamed about!" Canis said, repeatedly hacking down at her.

"You say dream, I say NIGHTMARE!" She said, kicking him in the left leg just above the knee, knocking that leg back and as he grabbed it to ease the pain, she shouted and drove the lance forward into his right shoulder, causing him to scream in pain. He looked at his sister in rage, grabbing her by the throat, lifting her off the ground, ripping the lance out of her grip and throwing it so it stuck into the edge of the train car just behind them.

"You shouldn't have done that, sis! I lost an eye for you, now I'm gonna take one of yours!" He said, throwing her down, causing her to skid back until her head hit the back of the next car. She nursed her head for a second, before realizing 2 things: she was just to the left of her lance and her brother was advancing on her. He stabbed down at her, but by pulling herself to the right towards her lance, she managed to avoid being stabbed in the shoulder. She then grabbed her lance and aimed the base of it at Canis. He chuckled a bit at this. "Wrong end, baby sister." He smirked.

Umbra gained her own smirk at this. "No, it's not." She said, firing an energy bolt out of the rifle in the base, grazing the left side of his face, leaving a large, burning scar.

"AAAAAAAGH! You'll pay for that! Mark my words!" He shouted, staggering back almost to the edge of the train, before looking forward at the roof of the tunnel in front of them and howling, unleashing a black and red beam of energy that blasted a hole in the roof, which, after one final glare at his sister, he jumped through as they came above it.

"Brother..." Umbra choked out, crying a bit, before recovering and helping Naomi deal with Nariko.

Selene was in an absolute rage, attacking Nathan relentlessly, holding absolutely nothing back. While she was holding him back, this unfortunately made her significantly more predictable and he managed to dodge or block her attacks without much issue. "Is this all you've got? Even your brother put up more of a fight." He smirked, blocking an overhead attack and kicking her in the stomach, knocking her back a bit.

(Damn! This isn't working! I need to calm down... Concentrate...) She said, closing her eyes and calming herself down.

"What, are you just giving up and letting me kill you? Thanks, but man, will your brother be disappointed." He smirked, turning his axes into a couple of G-18 machine pistols (Damion loves these guns in Modern Warfare) and firing at her.

She opened her eyes at that moment and rushed forward, easily dodging the bullets and reaching Nathan in a few seconds. "WHAT?!" He said in disbelief. She proceeded to pulverize him, landing dozens of devastating hits before slamming the bottoms of both tonfas into his chest and firing the two rockets, the missiles sending him flying forward with a scream until they blew up along with him 20 feet from the train. "That's for talking shit about my brother." She said, preparing to help Serena.

Serena had been perfectly matching Kona move for move, neither one gaining an inch despite Kona having two long katanas that were faster than Serena's fans, but the smaller ninja was too fast for her opponent. She eventually stepped back, spinnning and swinging low, releasing the blades on her right fan to wrap around Kona's ankles and yanked her off her feet, slamming her ass down hard on the train.

"Ow! You brat, that hurt!" Kona whined, rubbing her butt.

Serena rolled her eyes at this before yanking her in and preparing to stab her with her left fan, but she managed to grab her swords and the last minute and swing to make Serena back off. "I see you still can't take pain worth a damn." She taunted.

"And I see you're still a cocky little brat." Kona retorted.

"Confident, not cocky." She explained.

"Let's see what this does for your confidence!" Kona snapped, turning her katanas into a couple of SAW machine guns (MY favorite in Modern Warfare) and firing at Serena, who pulled out her bigger fan and opened it in front of her, blocking all the bullets, before folding it back up and launching grenades at her, which she expertly dodges. The two former friends stare each other down before realizing the differences in their numbers, Kona now by herself after Umbra and Naomi overwhelmed Nariko and Serena noticed her team was beside her. She smirked, ready to fight and finish her opponent with her team, but she suddenly had a terrible feeling.

"Wait, stop! You guys need to go help team RWBY. I'll deal with her myself." Serena said.

"Are you sure?" Naomi asked seriously.

"Yes, I'm sure, now go!" She ordered.

"Got it! Watch yourself!" Umbra said, taking off.

"Good luck!" Naomi said, quickly following her faunus teammate.

Selene looked a little hesitant, but kissed Serena and looked at her seriously. "Be careful." She said, rushing off.

"I will." Serena said, before looking back at her enemy.

"I always knew you had a lick-her license." Kona taunted.

"And soon, you're gonna have a bite-it license." Serena said, preparing to fight once again.


	14. Chapter 14

As Serena battled her rival up above, Team USN rushed to the aid of team RWBY. Naomi reached the train car Weiss had been fighting in just in time to see her get hit with the chainsaw, her aura being the only thing that kept her from getting sliced in half. She was sent flying back into the Samurai girl, who caught her and only gave a little ground, dropping to one knee to set the heiress down. "Weiss! Are you okay?!" Naomi asked in fear, checking for a pulse, which she was relieved when she found, standing up and drawing her Buster Sword, standing between the fallen albino and the faunus terrorist. "You will not harm her. Not as long as I stand here." She said.

He laughed evilly at this. "Then I will hack you apart and take my time with the Schnee." He smirked, the two of them rushing in at each other.

 **Background Music: "Holding Out For a Hero" By Bonnie Tyler**

The two massive weapon wielders swung at each other, their weapons locking in the middle. After a decent struggle, Naomi firmly planted herself to the ground and pushed him back, spinning her weapon and swinging again as he attempted to strike her again, easily knocking his weapon away before slamming the back of her blade into him, slamming him into the wall and unloading her weapon into him, bringing him down with ease. "That wasn't too easy, but I can't take all the credit. I only won like that because she wore you down." Naomi said, returning to Weiss' side.

With Yang...

Neo walked closer to the unconscious blond brawler, pulling out a hidden sword from her umbrella. She walked up beside Yang, flipping the sword around to the correct position to impale the blond beauty, raising it with a sadistic smirk, but suddenly, the door burst open to reveal Selene, who looked at the scene in shock. "Neo, no! Stop!" She pleaded, holding her hand out like she was reaching out to them. Neo looked at her and smiled turning back to Yang and raising the Blade again. Selene didn't know what to think. She didn't know how to stop Neo from killing Yang. Only one thing popped into her head. "Damion likes you!" She said. The ice cream girl was taken aback by this, looking at the younger Castro with a look of shock. When she did this, however, Selene smirked. "I LIED." She said, rushing in and kicking the sword out of Neo's hands and firing rockets at her. The mute girl managed to jump back and avoid them, glaring at Selene in rage, rushing in and throwing a flurry of attacks at her, which Selene managed to dodge and counterattack. Neo silently growled at this, before looking behind Selene with a look of shock and horror on her face. She gave Selene one final angry look before teleporting away. "That's right, bitch." Selene said, turning back to Yang, ready to fight again as she saw a woman wearing blood red gauntlets with black gloves on her arms and what looked like a black and red martial arts coat on her chest, a black short skirt covering the important part of her lower body and long black boots that left only a couple inches of skin exposed between them and the skirt. She also appeared to have raven-like feathers around her waist. She wore a mask similar to that of the White Fang, but hers was more like a helmet with 4 eye slits that covered her entire face and most of her head, but allowed her black hair to hand out of the back. She was kneeling down beside Yang, appearing to be checking for injuries. "Who are you?!" She demanded.

The woman looked at her, stood up and took her helmet off, shocking Selene when her face was revealed. "Let's just say I'm close to her." She said, unsheathing her sword, swinging it and creating a portal, walking through it just as Yang woke up.

"Yang! Are you alright?!" Selene asked, running up to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But who was that?" She asked.

Selene paused for a minute, unsure of what to say. "Someone you know." She said.

With Blake...

She moved the sword closer to Torchwick's throat. "Ah, still feisty. So, what are we gonna do now? Do you really think a little bow on top is gonna make people forget what you were? What you've done?" He asked, but was silenced when Umbra came from nowhere and kicked him in the face.

"It's about damn time someone shut him up." She said. The room was quickly filled with members of the White Fang, but the two faunus together were able to swiftly deal with them, Umbra sending the last couple flying with an explosive dust arrow.

 **End music**

"Thanks. Another minute and they would've swarmed me." Blake said.

"No problem. Serena sent us to give you guys some back-up." Umbra explained, smiling at her fellow faunus.

"Then... Where is she?" She asked.

Back with Serena...

 **Background music: "You're Going Down" by Sick Puppies**

In a clever move, Kona managed to catch and traps Serena's fans between her swords in an upside-down V, then slid the swords upward, cutting the back of Serena's hands and forcing her to drop her two smaller fans. The taller girl jumped forward in the air and spun as her target took a few steps back, preparing to bring the swords down on Serena, who managed to pull out her larger fan and blocked it. "Give it up, Serena. You know you can't beat me. I was always on par with Lance, who's like 20 of you and I've always stayed that strong. You can't hope to beat me." She said.

Serena smirked at this. "You were on par with him when he was 7, but that's it. But you're right about one thing. You haven't gotten any weaker since then, but you sure as hell haven't gotten any stronger!" She said, pushing upward with her fans, managing to push the older girl back and allowing her to kick her in the stomach, forcing her back further before firing a grenade from her fan at her. She blocked, but was still blasted off the train. Unfortunately, she recovered in mid-air and managed to plant her feet on one of the overhead bridge things above the train and launched herself back at Serena. The blue-haired girl managed to jump back and avoid being impaled, causing Kona to stab her swords into the train, quickly pulling them out and rushing in, dodging the grenades Serena shot at her. She screamed and stabbed forward at Serena, who dodged and maneuvered the fan so the sword got stabbed through it. Rather than acknowledging this in her enraged state. Kona stabbed at Serena with the other sword, but she again maneuvered herself and her fan so the other sword stabbed through it. "You always did suck at strategizing." Serena smirked, closing the fan, trapping the two swords in it and spinning it, ripping them out of Kona's grip and sending them into the air, still stabbed into the closed fan.

"What?!" She said in disbelief, looking at the weapons in mid-air and trying to register in her mind that she was disarmed so easily, before remembering where she was as Serena threw a right round kick to her side, making her jump back and to the left a bit, holding her side, allowing Serena to throw a left knife hand at her neck, stunning her for a moment and allowing Serena to throw a powerful palm heel that almost sent her off the train, hanging off the very front. She then jumped back and caught her fan as it fell, flinging the swords out of it and off the sides of the train with a couple flicks of her wrist. "I won't lose to you!" Kona shouted in rage, managing to pull herself back up and rush at Serena, kicking the fan out of her grip and throwing an endless barrage of punches and kicks at her. She managed to dodge all of them and pulled out Last Resort, wielding it back-hand and swinging it towards Kona, who managed to catch Serena's forearm and upper arm, smirking as though she'd won, but it faded as soon as Serena smirked.

With a small flick of her wrist, she tossed the knife a few inches into the air, catching it in a normal grip and turning it into its revolver form, aiming right at Kona's forehead. "Gotcha." She said, pulling the trigger, blasting her rival in the head with a fire dust bullet and sending her flying off the train one final time, landing in front of it and being torn up as it passed over her.

 **End Music**

"Well, now I can be sure you'll have nothing to do with my family anymore." She said, grabbing her fallen weapons as the rest of her team and team RWBY regrouped with her. She smiled at this, but they all looked forward with horror as they saw the blast doors sealing the cave from the rest of Vale.

"Oh, shit..." Selene said, wide-eyed.

"Well, we had a good run." Umbra said.

"What do we do?!" Yang asked.

Ruby and Weiss looked at each other and nodded, Weiss drawing her weapon, spinning and creating a massive dome of ice around the girls, shielding them from the massive crash. For a moment, everything went white. The girls came to with the sound of alarms blaring everywhere, the two teams recovering and starting to get up with a decent amount of effort. The most important thing is they were lying on the ground, rubble everywhere around them, indicating a giant accident had just happened, so there was damage, the extent of which was currently unknown. They slowly got up and realized that civilians were all coming to see what had happened and how much damage was done, unaware of the threat that couldn't be too far behind them. "We didn't stop the train. Which means we crashed and the opening sealing the tunnels is gone. And that means the Grimm-!" Serena started, but just as she feared, the ground behind them was burst open by a King Taijutsu, beowulves streaming out of it just behind the massive snake monster and began chasing civilians, Deathstalkers charging down the streets as civilians tried to run away and a couple of ursai and creeps terrorizing people in the middle of the square.

Ruby looked shocked and horrified at first, but this quickly turned into anger. "Maybe. We might've messed up below ground, but now we can fix things above it." She said.

"Right." We all agreed, getting back up and readying our weapons. The final battle was about to commence... Well, the final battle of this Volume, anyway...

In the dorm of team JNPR, the team was peacefully sleeping when Jaune suddenly got a message from Ruby. He rolled over, still asleep, mumbling one word as he slept. "Waffles." He said. Suddenly his ringtone sounded, so he picked up his scroll and put it to his ear. "Hello?" He asked, but suddenly there was a strange, loud noise that made him move the phone from his ear and when he looked, the call ended. "Ruby..." He asked, putting the scroll to his chest (this scene kinda makes me wonder where the couples and shipping are going in the actual show).

The next morning, Jaune explained it to his team, who quickly disregarded it. "I'm sure they're fine." Pyrrha said.

"You think?" Jaune asked.

"Probably a butt-dial." Nora said as she skipped along with the group.

"Team RWBY has ALWAYS performed exceptionally in the field. And they have team SUSN as back-up, who are just as skilled, if not more so. We should be focusing on our own mission." Ren said.

"We're gonna be deputies!" Pyrrha said excitedly, rushing back to his side.

"I just got this... feeling, I don't know." He said as they walked towards their carrier.

"Jaune..." Pyrrha said.

Suddenly, they heard the alarm in the city, which then sounded from Beacon as well, Nora putting her hands over her ears to block out the loud sound. "We're changing our mission! Everyone on board!" Jaune said, gesturing for them to follow as he rushed towards their airship. They quickly followed him and got in the airship as he stood at the entrance and waved them in, grabbing Ren's shoulder as he was about to go in. "Ren, we'll make it out to that village another time." He said, knowing how much it meant to him, Ren nodding. "Take us into the city." He ordered the pilot as he got in, the airship taking off.

As it took off, Cinder looked out into the city, Emerald and Mercury running up beside her. "You don't think-" Emerald started.

"Sure looks like it." Mercury answered.

"That's still days away!" Emerald said.

"So, what do we do?" Mercury asked. Cinder simply glared out into the city.

Back in the city...

8 teenagers stood in the center of the city, an entire army of Grimm completely surrounding them. "There's so many..." Umbra said, looking at the number of Grimm, the possibility of death all to real and close in her mind.

"She's right... It's impossible..." Naomi said, looking all but ready to give up.

 **Background music: "Hero" By Skillet**

"That's good then." Selene said in a serious tone.

"What?" The two girls asked.

"Impossible is good. Because we have the best track record of making the impossible POSSIBLE." Serena said, clicking a button on her scroll to send out an emergency signal and jumping into a small group, releasing the blades of her small fans and spinning in a circle, slicing the Grimm around her to pieces and sending those pieces flying.

"Right behind you, Serena!" Selene said, jumping down and rushing through a line of Grimm, slicing a few limbs off a few of them, jumping and spinning in the air to face the group she just tore through and fired her rockets at them to kill the ones she either hadn't hit or didn't kill.

"We can do this! We're team SUSN! Nothing is impossible for us!" Naomi said, amping herself up before rushing in and slicing to Ursai in half with a horizontal swing, then bringing her sword down on a creep, cleaving it in half before unloading on a pack of beowulves rushing at her from the front.

"It's these kinds of fights that are worth living for!" Umbra said, rushing in, impaling a beowulf and throwing it into a Creep, stabbing an ursai in the chest and pulling her lance back and firing an energy burst at a Boarbetusk rushing at her from behind. A group of various Grimm rushed at her, but she jumped into the air, turned her lance into a bow and fired another energy arrow down that exploded the group.

Ruby then jumped down, slamming the blade of Crescent Rose into the ground, using it to keep her in run place, running in a circle using the beowulves surrounding her, running on them and showering them with kicks, knocking them all away.

Yang rushed in and jumped on a creep's head, firing her guantlets to hit it in the back and send her into the air, allowing her to rain down a storm of explosive shotgun rounds on the Grimm stupidly rushing at her on the ground. Unfortunately, 3 small Nevermores came out of nowhere and attacked her, sending her back to the ground, slamming into it hard and leaving a crater.

A beowulf swiped at Blake, but she dodged it, slamming the sheath of her sword into its face to stun it before putting her sword through its head. It fell back and she then dropped to one knee, changing her weapon to its gun form and laying down a 360 of gunfire as the Grimm rushed at her from all sides.

Weiss slashed a creep so it flew over her head, then spun and impaled a beowulf through its chest. She then created a glyph at her feet and spun again, slashing at a wide line of beowulves near her, sending them all flying.

Yang then kicked up a car and punched it forward into a line of Grimm, hitting a couple of creeps and smashing a beowulf between the car and a wall.

Ruby slashed a few beowulves, but then found she was right in front of the King Taijutsu. It screeched at her, but suddenly, they heard a loud noise similar to Yang's gauntlets being fired. Ruby AND the Taijutsu looked up to see Nora flying on her hammer towards them. She fired again to start spinning and give her more momentum and hitting power, slamming the hammer into the giant snake's head, before blasting herself off it, sending it to the ground. She landed not too far away, Jaune and Ren in front of her, weapons ready, before Pyrrha landed behind Ren like Iron Man would.

"Let's move!" Pyrrha said, raising her spear into the air, rushing in similar to how Weiss glides across the ground, the rest of them following... Except Jaune, who grumbled, his line being stolen before he rushed in as well. Nora hit a creep like a golf ball, sending it flying. Ren stylishly jumped onto and over another creep, bouncing its head off the ground and kicking another one in the face, before leaping at a beowulf and slashing it a couple times.

Jaune then rushed into the fight. "Okay, who's first?!" He asked, an ursai dropping down behind him. He turned around to look at it and it roared at him. It wasn't as big as an ursai major, but you still wouldn't want to be that close. Jaune clearly didn't, as he started backing away "O-o-o-kay. You're first, huh? Okay, no, that's fine." He said. Pyrrha stabbed a Creep in the back of the neck, spinning and slashing another one in the face, turning a little more and stabbing a beowulf in the chest, throwing it over her head, spinning a couple more times and impaling another creep through the mouth. She pulled out the spear and saw Jaune backing away from the ursai. "Totally fine. Done this before, done this before..." He said, lowering his head and sighing, before suddenly looking up with rage in his eyes, screaming and slashing the bear monster all to hell. When he was done, it just stood there for a second. Jaune looked at it with a serious face and it then fell back. Pyrrha smiled at this.

Serena sliced through a number of creeps before sensing something behind her. She spun around to look right into the face of the white head of a King Taijutsu, which shrieked at her before rearing back and lunging at her. But just before it could crunch her, someone grabbed the back of the collar of her shirt and yanked her back and holding her a few feet in the air, causing the snake to crash into the ground, stunning it for a minute. Then a portal appeared above the snakes head and then a crystal spear from the portal and impaled the monster through the head. Serena spun a bit in her savior's hold and looked back with relief at who she saw: a girl maybe 2 years older than in a mini dress similar to Serena's and thigh high boots, both of which were dark purple snake skin. She also wore the succubus gauntlets from Soul Calibur 5. The most interesting and scary thing about this girl was that she had red eyes with pupils like that of a snake: that thin, menacing slit and her hair was 10 menacing black and red snakes. Despite the girl's frightening appearance, Serena was happy to see her. "Angelina!" She said happily, struggling free and hugging her savior.

"It's been too long, Serena. It's great to see you again. Although, I wish it were on better circumstances." She said, once again picking Serena up like a child to kick away a boarbetusk charging at them before setting her down.

"Who!?" Selene asked, jumping back to avoid a strike from an Ursai and blasting it, before looking back at her girlfriend and the new arrival.

"Lance's wife. She makes Kona look like a punk." Serena explained, firing grenades at a couple groups of Grimm.

"Indeed. And from the look of it, it was a good idea bringing me in." Angelina said, creating another portal in front of her and Serena and firing another a barrage of crystals, easily taking down the charging crowd. "Oh. And of course, Lance insisted on me bringing my bodyguards." She said, pointing.

As Selene was struggling to hold back an Ursai's massive claws and was forced onto a knee, a burst of blue energy flew from nowhere and easily took the creature's head off. "Whoa! What the?!" She asked, looking at the body, before turning to see a group of Grimm rushing up behind her. She prepared to attack, but before she could, they were slaughtered by an invisible force, the only thing that could be seen was some kind of spear. At the same time, a pack of beowulves surrounding Naomi were blasted with the same bursts of blue energy until 2 were left on either side of her. Then a strange disk went flrying towards the ones in front of her, taking their heads off before looping around and decapitating the ones behind her. It flew back to whatever threw it and was apparently caught by it. Then a pair of eyes flashed in front of both Selene and Naomi, revealing two of the larger, more powerful Berserker Predators from the movie Predators.

"Oh, yeah. Sometimes I forget Lance took over their planet and rules them." Serena said.

"Wait, what?! Lance is the RULER of the PREDATORS?!" Selene said in disbelief.

"I know, it's awesome. They're really helpful." Serena said, high-fiving the one that helped Selene as they returned to Angelina's side.

Suddenly, Sun and Neptune appeared out of nowhere. "Nobody move! Junior Detectives!" Sun said, flashing a badge.

"We have badges, so you know it's official!" Neptune said, flashing his own badge. The two of them fist-bumping (fist-bumping despite having done basically nothing so far. Sin).

"Where the hell were you guys like 5 minutes ago?!" Umbra demanded.

Suddenly, a giant battleship and a bunch of other airships to drop off troops appeared above us, all but filling the sky, causing the two Junior detectives to drop their badges in shock.

An ursai lunged at Ruby, but it was easily killed with a burst of minigun fire from the main battleship of the fleet that just arrived, to which she saluted. The hatches of the smaller ships opened and the new soldiers from "A Minor Hiccup" started jumping out and open firing. A couple of them a small distance away from a boarbetusk, which roared and did it's ball attack, rushing in and easily knocking the two soldiers away. 3 more soldiers were loading up A SINGLE ursai with bullets and it barely seemed effected, still roaring at them until finally after at least at least 30 bullets (10 per soldier) it went down. (making a slight change here).

Concealed in a building close to the fight where they were safe, but could see all the action, Cinder and the others smirked. "Perfect. They may have a good amount of back-up, but the Grimm's numbers are far too many. The city WILL fall." Cinder said (if only Jaune's semblance was plot progression, maybe we'd get somewhere with their plan by now. Good luck finding the reference, btw).

Another large group of beowulves were rampaging around the site of the initial crash, when suddenly, the hand of a paladin rose up. The ruined paladin slowly pulled itself up and suddenly, Zwei and Kraken jumped out. Zwei flew forward and headbutted a beowulf, taking it down in one hit. Kraken rushed in at an ursai major and tore it to pieces in seconds with his teeth. "Good boy, Kraken! Keep it up!" Serena cheered for her massive dog.

Suddenly, a shadow loomed over the two animals, the two of them looking up to see another airship with team CFVY and Professor Port in it. The 4 teammates jumped out and 3 of them rushed in, Yatsuhashi staying back as Grimm surrounded him. He slowly grabbed the large sword on his back, holding it out to show it off it seemed like, before he spun and slammed it into the ground, creating a decent sized crater and sending the Grimm flying. Fox and Velvet were expertly beating down a couple of Grimm before the dark-skinned boy rushed in at a small group led by an ursai major, pulverizing the ursai major, juggling it with his hits a couple times before hitting it in the face with both fists, sending a shockwave through its body, knocking it back into the small group, when suddenly, it swelled up and exploded, the needles on its back impaling all the Grimm around it, although some of his team had to deflect some needles away from them as well and one hit me in the shoulder. "Wow, that was pretty cool." I said, pulling the needle out like it was nothing.

Cocoa, who I'm guessing is the leader of the team, then took front and center. "Nice hussle, Fox. Good job." She said, slapping her teammate on the ass, at which point he jumped back. She walked up to a large beowulf that towered over her. It roared at her, but she was completely unimpressed, lowering her sunglasses to look it in the eyes. "You just destroyed my favorite clothing store." She said, spitting. "Prepare to die." She said. It swung at her, but she easily deflected its attack with her purse, kicking it in the nuts, taking it off its feet and knocking it to the ground. She leaned in towards it at this as it let out a small roar, at which point she swung her purse down on its head with enough force to tear up the concrete below it.

3 more large beowulves and a Deathstalker rushed in at her. She knocked away the first two beowulves each with one swing from her purse, another hit spinning the last one so its back was turned to her before she kicked it in the ass. The Deathstalker struck at her, but she easily jumped back and avoided the attack. Velvet ran up beside her and started to ready her weapon, but Cocoa stopped her. "Hey, come on. You spent all semester building that up. Don't waste it here." She said, walking forward again (oh, come on! One of the biggest things I've wanted to know in this show is what Velvet's weapon is!). Suddenly, her purse unfurled and became a badass minigun, at which point she open fired and literally SHATTERED the Deathstalker and the other Grimm she hit, before aiming up and ripping a full-sized Nevermore in half and taking down two others. They all crashed somewhere in the city, Cocoa simply brushing herself off.

Zwei then ran up to Profess- I mean, DOCTOR Oobleck, who suddenly appeared from nowhere, Professor Port walking up beside him, the two nodding to each other, before turning to see a large group of Grimm rushing at them. The two readied their weapons and launched a barrage of fireballs, easily wiping out said Grimm. Another large group found and cornered a small number of civilians, 5 rows of Grimm preventing them from having any chance of breaking away. They prepared to attack, but suddenly, Nightshade dropped in front of them, causing them to take a cautious step back. "Pathetic beasts. There's a war going on with powerful warriors over there and you want to attack the helpless civillians? You disgust me." He said, incinerating the 5 rows of monsters with a massive stream of black fire from his hands. "I wouldn't even dirty my hands to hit you." He scoffed.

"Nice work, Nightshade!" Serena said, waving to him.

Suddenly, another massive wave of Grimm burst out of the wreckage in the ground. It all happened so fast, no one escaped from the sudden massive attack, the Grimm easily knocking everyone down with their massive numbers, even driving off the military ships. From inside the building, Cinder smirked. Team SUSN struggled to get up and when they did, they found they were the only people still conscious, the Grimm's sudden, massive ambush having been sufficient to knock out all the other people once fighting alongside them. They moved everyone to the middle of the town square and formed as much of a circle around them as you could with 4 people. "What are we gonna do, Serena?! It's only us now! We can't do this on our own!" Naomi said.

 **Background music: "Last Resort" by Papa Roach**

Serena looked around, trying to think of any possible outcome. In the end, she was able to come up with only 2: Death, or... "We need to do a Semblance bomb." She said seriously.

"What?!" Umbra asks.

"Serena, that's crazy! It's only a theory! We've never tested it!" Selene said.

Serena grabbed her shoulders at this. "I know, but it's the only way. Otherwise, everything we worked for, will be for nothing." She said, kissing Selene before they all prepared.

"Okay." She said. With the roar from an Ursai Major, the Grimm rushed in. Selene and Umbra took, point, Selene tanking all the hits she could from the Grimm while forcing them back and Umbra using her Semblance to create barriers and absorb the energy as the Grimm hit and bounced off them, all the while, Serena and Naomi were drawing as much power as they could, the wind becoming much stronger and massive black storm clouds covering the town square. A creep rushed in and jumped at Serena, but Selene appeared in between them in an instant with her arms x'ed in front her, taking the damage as the Creep slammed into her and started slashing and biting at her, but she threw it off. "I don't care what happens to me, but I'll die 10 times over before I ever let any of you ugly bastards hurt her." She said.

(Come on... I'm almost there. I just need a little more! Come on, hurry!) Serena shouted in her mind as she continued to draw power, the winds starting to push the Grimm around.

(Selene, Umbra! Please just hold on a little longer! I've almost got all the power I need!) Naomi said in her mind, electricity now visibly moving in the air around her.

"I hope they're almost finished. I'm getting close to my limit!" Umbra said.

"I hear you, but the closer we are to our threshold, the worse it's gonna be for the Grimm when we're ready!" Serena reminded her, blocking an attack from an Ursai and pushing them back.

"Now!" Serena and Naomi screamed together. Their teammates jumping and unleashing their Semblances all together, Serena creating a massive tornado around her team and their comrades, collecting all the Grimm in the massive vortex. Naomi then unleashed massive lightning strikes both from her hands and from the sky, frying a large number of the Grimm. Umbra then looked up at them, glowing pink and howling, all the energy she had absorbed with her barriers being fired up at the monsters, vaporizing even more of them, but while she was able to destroy many of them, there was still a small army of them when she ran out of energy to shoot at them do to her aiming at them instead of firing straight up and taking down the optimal number as they repeatedly flew into the beam.

"Damn! There's still so many!" Umbra growled.

"That's what I'm here for!" Selene said, Umbra nodding and throwing her incredibly high into the air, at level with all the Grimm. "All the damage you gave me, you're about to get back ten fold!" She said, unleashing a massive last of energy from her body, her Semblance being able to absorb and reflect all the damage she has take over the course of a battle. If one were to look at it from a distance, it would look like a massive ball of red energy rivaling the Death Star in size was above the city.

 **End music**

When the girls finally cut their semblances and the dust cleared, the city had taken some major damage, but was at peace, the army of Grimm finally having been eliminated by the Semblance bomb, Selene dropping down from the air and landing on an exhausted Serena. "Let's wait a while before doing that again." She said.

"Deal." Serena said before they both passed out.

Suddenly, Goodwitch appeared from nowhere, waving her wand and, within seconds, all the damage that had been down to the city had been repaired. And as everyone recovered from the battle and were talking to their friends and making sure everyone was okay, Emerald and Mercury were handing Roman over to the authorities. "Where the hell were you guys when there was a goddamn WAR going on?!" Umbra snapped.

"Oh, I can't believe you caught me, you really taught me the error of my way." Torchwick said as the soldiers took him. "Hey, hey! Watch the hat!" He said as one of them grabbed his ARM.

They all silently smiled and nodded, congratulating each other on a job well done, Neptune and Sun fist-bumping again despite the fact the STILL didn't do anything.

Outside of Beacon...

"Well, that was fun, let's never do that again." Serena said, her team nodding.

"But, we did it." Yang said.

"Yeah. We did." Blake agreed.

"That's a good way to look at it." Selene said.

"If we don't get extra credit for that, I'm going to be seriously disappointed." Weiss said, to which I pointed to her in agreement.

"Weiss, a two-headed snake literally crushed a bakery. I wouldn't count on it." Yang said.

"Oh, what's the big deal? Goodwitch fixed all the damage in the city, tt's like it never happened." Serena said.

"But, we didn't solve everything. I mean, a lot of people got hurt and we still don't know why they did this or who that mystery girl was." Ruby said.

"Well, not every story has a neat and tidy ending." Weiss said, shaking her head.

"A word and a letter for you, Ruby: Volume 3." I said.

"We might not have all the answers, but we do have a lot of dangerous people behind bars." Blake said.

"And I think that's something to be proud of." Blake finished.

"Yeah. And if anyone tries something like this again, we'll be there to stop them." Ruby said.

Yang yawned, stretching and leaning back, laying on the ground, Zwei mimicking her. "Yay! Teamwork, camaraderie, good guys, go team, good job." She said tiredly, weakly fist-pumping, before propping herself up slightly. "So, what now?" She asked.

"I would say prepare for the tournament, but I think we have that covered at this point." Weiss said.

"This is the most agreeable you've ever been, Weiss." Serena said.

"So, what then?" Blake asked.

"Uh... Time for bed?" Ruby asked, to which they all agreed, quickly getting up and heading towards the school, all more than ready to get to their dorms and fall into a coma as soon as they reached their beds.

In Ozpin's office...

Ozpin was on a call with I'm assuming some type of school board or something, but not paying much attention. "Ozpin? OZPIN!" One member said, shouting to get his attention (dude, after everything that happened and the fact you're the only one who didn't show up to help fight, you should take this seriously).

"Yes, councilman?" He asked, turning to face the screen.

"You've left us no choice: The Vytal tournament cannot be broadcasted, let alone held, if we cannot ensure the safety of the citizens!" He said, Ozpin simply taking a drink from his mug (seriously?). "Therefore: we have reached out to the Atlas council and have together decided that the best option is to appoint general Ironwood as head of security at the event." He said (so far that does seem like the best idea. Ozpin ain't doing jackshit).

"Thank you, councilman." The general said, his screen going bigger as theirs went smaller. "Our kingdom is willing to lend as many soldiers as it takes to ensure that this event runs as smoothly and safely as possible." He said.

"And we thank you, general." The councilman said.

"Will that be all?" Ozpin asked in annoyance (dude, are you REALLY in a position to be this much of a dick?)

There was a short pause before: "For now. But after this festival comes to a close, we're going to have a serious discussion regarding your position at Beacon Academy (told you). General Ironwoods reports of these last couple weeks have left us somewhat... concerned. I'm sure you understand." He said, ending the call, leaving just Ozpin and Ironwood there.

"This is the right move, Ozpin. I will keep our people safe, you HAVE to trust me." He said, ending the call as well, Ozpin just turning his chair to the left (does ANYTHING phase this guy?!).

The general looked at the tower and sighed. "You brought this on yourself." He said (he kinda did). He then walked over to one of the holding cells, the two soldiers saluting him. The door was then lowered, revealing Torchwick. "Leave us." He ordered, the guards leaving (oh, something going down!). "I've been informed that so far you refuse to cooperate with the authorities." He said.

"I know this might be a little hard to believe, general, but I'm not the biggest fan of local law enforcement." He said in his usual smartass tone.

"How about the world's strongest military power?" The general asked, crossing his arms.

"Hmm... First impressions? Not great." He said.

"I'm going to give you ONE CHANCE." The general said, Torchwick sitting up. "Who's really behind all this?" He asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Torchwick asked, leaning closer, the general looking suspicious. "You're looking at him." He said, crossing his legs and holding his arms out.

The general scoffed at this. "Very well then." He said, walking off (wait a second, you didn't close the door! He could just walk out right now!).

"What's the matter, general? I thought you wanted to talk?" Torchwick asked, being a smartass again (so, you're just gonna leave the door open? No, no, that's just fine... until he just walks out).

"The council's given me custody over you for as long as I see fit. So you can make yourself comfortable. I can assure you, we'll have plenty of time to... talk." He said, walking away, STILL leaving the door open.

"Oh, wonderful." Torchwick said, laughing evilly before the door FINALLY closed (you know this modafucka up to something).

In the city...

Emerald and Mercury met back up with Cinder, who was wearing the dress she wore when she fought Ruby and Goodwitch in the first episode (you know: she also wore that earlier when they originally showed up to help stop the Grimm. If Ruby or anyone else saw her in that dress, her entire cover would be blown. For some kind of criminal mastermind, she doesn't think too far ahead). "All in all, I'd call today a success." She said.

"Those stupid kids really made a mess of things." Emerald said, shaking her head.

"Yeah. A lot of faunus didn't make it out of those tunnels. You still think the White Fang is gonna listen to us?" Mercury asked.

"No." A man said, stepping up. "But they'll listen to me." He said, we now see it's Adam (oh, shit! Ultimate Cliffhanger right now!)

Later, at night...

Yang walked up to the front of Beacon, encountering the mysterious figure who checked her wounds earlier. "Who are you?" She asked.

The figure took her mask/helmet off, revealing she looked exactly like Yang, only she had red eyes... And of course the black hair (oh, my gods! Is that her mother?!) "Yang... We have A LOT to talk about." She said.


End file.
